A Man Invincible: A Take Me Home Novella
by LovinRob
Summary: Carlisle spent years putting his old life in Chicago behind him. Trying to forget the merciless man he used to be. But to ensure his son's happiness he will need to become who he once was, a man with no fear, a man capable of anything, a man... invincible
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**Love to my beta lovelies, amandac3 and DannysMom, for EVERYTHING! **

**This story is a spin off from Take Me Home. It takes place during the time when Daddy C left to take care of the Vicky situation. This will start with when he gets the call from Jenks on Vicky… If you haven't read TMH yet don't worry I think you can still totally read this. I don't give away a lot.**

**Special shout out to the officers of my Dirty Daddy C h00rs who preread this bad boy for me...Corinne (self appointed CEO, hehehe), Chris (President) and Carrie (you all don't want to know what Carrie is doing with Bol'shoi, just sayin')... love you girls :-)**

**There will be more info in the A/N at the bottom of the story. So I will see ya there.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Carlisle POV**_

Looking out onto the city from my large panoramic window I am faced with conflicting emotions. A part of me is afraid of the man that I am becoming again and yet another part of me relishes his return. Since the incident with James I have had many thoughts of my previous life, the life I had with Dimitri before Edward was born. I run my hand over my shoulder. I can feel the distinct bump from where the bullet entered me. It has healed well, much better than the last time I was shot.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a call from Mr. Jenks on Line 1." Jessica says over my intercom.

I take a deep breath and walk over to my desk, sitting in my high back leather chair and tapping the button on my intercom.

"Thank you, Jessica."

Jenks has been on Vicky's trail since everything happened a few months ago. I still can't believe that slippery bitch got away from him. Twice. Of course, the first time was at the condo when everything went down with James so I suppose I can't really blame him for that one. Hell, the second time though? Shit, the second time happened three weeks ago.

Vicky has proven to be a lot more resourceful than I or Jenks had anticipated. She has a lot of money on her which has caused us numerous problems. After she left Seattle she went to Arizona and withdrew all of James' money from his safe deposit boxes and took off. Jenks just missed her in Arizona and now she has been moving in such an erratic fashion that it's been hard to keep track of her. She has been spending the cash she has, which is substantial, and has made it very difficult for us to predict her behavior. Jenks also found that a lot of her history was fabricated which made it even harder to figure out her plan. Of course, this has made Jenks even more determined. He has never been foiled by anyone so he's on his own personal mission to find her. With that in mind, it didn't surprise me when he was able to gather some legitimate intelligence on her which is how he tracked her to Texas. Unfortunately, that's where the second fucking slip occurred. She made it across the border having convinced some idiot she was probably fucking to help her escape, citing that she had an abusive ex that was following her. When Jenks showed up asking questions about her, he was carted off to the police station for questioning. God, what a fucking cluster fuck that whole thing was. Jenks was irate and now all he keeps talking about is nailing the red headed bitch. If he wasn't determined to find her before he certainly was after that.

"Did you find her?" I ask abruptly as I tap the speaker button on my phone.

"Yeah, I got her." Jenks says with a tone of indifference. You would think he would be happy but then again, Jenks is not a 'happy' kind of guy.

"Where are you exactly?"

"Fucking Acuña. You know I hate this fucking shit town." Ah, that explains the attitude.

"Yeah, I know." I run my hand through my hair, "Just don't draw any attention to yourself."

"Like I don't know how to fucking do that. Am I fucking amateur Carlisle?" He says bitterly and I can almost picture the veins in his forehead sticking out.

"No, calm down. I just know you have history there. I don't want this more complicated than it needs to be. We don't want witnesses that can identify either of us."

I hear a stream of profanities explode out of his mouth and I can tell that he is pacing around the room. I hear the door open and then a loud noise on the other side of the phone. God, I thought I was paranoid but Jenks far exceeds me in that department. I need to go down there. I have to handle this myself. Jenks is excellent at tracking and getting me the information I need but he can't do what I can do. And right now I need to take care of Vicky. I can't have her deciding later on down the road that she wants to seek revenge on Edward or Isabella. That simply cannot happen. I know that as long as Vicky is out there that Edward will be anxious and nervous. I will not let that happen. He will lead a happy, normal and drama free life with Isabella. Hell, I'm not even sure if Isabella is capable of a drama free life but I sure hope so. I shake my head and smile. Those two have been intense from the very beginning.

"What do you want me to do?" Jenks asks calmly, disrupting my thoughts.

"Keep an eye on her. I will ready my plane and be down there tonight. I need to pick up my things at your place and then I will head out."

"Are we going after her tonight?"

"Yes. And you're sure she is secure?"

"Yeah, that bitch ain't going anywhere. I could have taken her down earlier but I know you want the honors."

"Damn right I do! Give me your location."

I proceed to write down the address of the motel he is at and then hang up. I have a lot to do. I take a moment to think about what the plan is and then send a quick text to Esme to let her know I will be leaving this afternoon. I then call my pilot to have him prepare my plane. He tells me it won't be ready for a few hours and that if we leave by 1:00 or 2:00 we will arrive this evening. I stare at my phone and sigh. I better let Edward know what is going on. If he finds out I have left he will worry. Of course, that is nothing new for him. He worries continuously.

*****Can we meet for lunch?*****

*****I am available between 11:30 and 1:00 and then after 3:00. Is everything alright?*****

Oh for crying out loud Edward. I frown at my phone. I don't want to tell him through a text because I need to assess his body language and facial expressions. Otherwise I won't be able to diffuse any of his concerns.

*****I will pick you up in the Padleford parking lot at 11:30.*****

I roll my shoulder which tends to get stiff more frequently now. God! That fucker, James. If Bella hadn't stabbed the bastard I would have killed him myself. I _wish_ I had been the one to kill him. I glance around my office, not seeing anything here that I will need and head out into the reception area.

"Jessica!" I say firmly, catching her off guard.

"Yes, sir." She says quickly, slightly panicked.

"Cancel the rest of my week. I have unexpected business that will take me out of the office. I will be back on Monday." I say crisply, not wanting to have any dialogue with her.

"Yes, sir." She says flustered, pulling up my schedule as I walk away.

I look at my watch as I enter the elevator, 8:18 a.m. Alright, first things first, I need to go to Jenks' place and pick up my briefcase. Then I will need to go to the house and pack some clothes. After that I will meet up with Edward, have lunch, and go see Esme at her office before heading to the airport. I need to be in the air by 2:00 at the very latest in order to get there by early evening. I need this taken care of tonight.

* * *

**A/N… And so it begins... So I hope you all remember the basic set up here but for those that don't..TOO BAD! just kidding... In TMH Vicky escaped in the showdown with James. When she was located Carlisle went down to handle the situation. He was supposed to be gone for only a couple of days but ended up being gone a little longer causing Edward to panic and worry, as is his nature. Carlisle returned the day that Mr. and Mrs. Cullen told Bella that they would be naming the new women's shelter after her. So this story will follow Daddy C and will flip between past and present. ENJOY!**

**Now, regarding Acuña... I picked it because I loved Kill Bill and No Country for Old Men and Acuña was prominent in both movies. Also, it is one of those easy border towns between Texas and Mexico. So we will get a little more info about the town a little later in the story.**

**Now I will be doing something a little different with this story and will post a new chapter every day from August 1****st**** to August 31****st**** and NO they will not be long chapters at all but I thought it would help with the back and forth thing and it seemed like a fun thing to do. And you all know I am up for trying new things *wink, wink* Now, I have also started a blog for this story that has tons of pictures on it so check it out… amaninvincible-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com**

**Hmmm, what else... oh yeah! I will be doing a 31 days of Daddy C on Facebook, posting a new pic of Daddy C along with each new chapter so if we aren't Facebook friends yet, send me a request, Lovin Rob**

**So don't forget to review… See ya tomorrow...so what do you think is at Jenks house?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**As always to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom, you know why! **

**Now, ****you probably did not get an alert for Chapter 1. That is because I just changed the content of what was already in there. So before starting this chapter mosing on back to read Chapter 1 first... So yeppers, Daddy C is getting things together, gonna take care of business!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Generally speaking, I don't have my driver take me to Jenks' place but there is no easy way around it. I have far too many things to do today to drive myself. I trust Garrett enough though, he has been with me a long time. He is sworn to secrecy and I believe he has enough fear of me to not disclose anything that he might see or hear. If not, well, that can be taken care of. The ride to Jenks' house doesn't take long and once we arrive, I sit in the car for a moment, gathering my thoughts, before reaching for the door.

"I won't be long. Keep the car running." I say as I step out of the vehicle.

Although this is Jenks' place almost everything in here I have supplied. It is very convenient for me as I use one of the spare rooms to house the many items that I do not wish to have at my residence. Although it is rare that I need to utilize anything here, I like knowing that it is easily available to me should I need it. I walk into 'my' room and go to the closet, tapping some buttons that are camouflaged on the side wall. The back wall slides open, displaying rows of shelves with various items on it. I pull out a briefcase from the top shelf and bring it to the desk in the room. Now this is not your typical briefcase. It has been designed specifically for me and my needs. It is made of bullet and fire proof material and inside it is custom fit to house all the items I might need. In addition, if it were to be x-rayed it would not reveal the actual contents of what's inside but instead would display the boring things that most businessmen carry. It cost me a half million dollars to design but it was well worth it. I set it down and open it, making sure everything is as it should be.

Glock 21, with silencer, loaded, extra magazine… _check_

Hunting knife… _check_

Rope… _check_

Gloves… _check_

Binoculars… _check_

Taser… _check_

Passports… _check_

Cash, 100,000 dollars US currency…. _check_

I glance at another bin in the closet and bring it out. I flip through the many bags of cash within it, bypassing currency from Russia, Japan, France, the United Kingdom, and China until I find what I want. I thumb my finger through it. There is around 100,000 dollars in Mexican Pesos here. Hopefully I won't need more. I throw it in the briefcase and glance at my old knife. I sigh and pick it up, tracing my fingers along the flat side of the blade and over the engraving on the handle, remembering the first time I actually used it versus just playing with it.

_~ami~_

"Bolʹshoĭ!" Dimitri says, hitting the back of my head with his hand.

"What the fuck did you do that for, Mladshiĭ?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Just fuck the girl and get it over with. I need you here, focused on what we need to do, not thinking about some cunt." He says laughing, much to the delight of Stephan and Vicktor.

"Пошел на хуй, мудак!" I tell him to fuck off furiously, stepping in front of him with my hands balled at my sides.

Everyone stops laughing and watches us. No one talks to Dimitri like that let alone get in his face. They all know that he is destined to lead the family but fuck it. We have been friends since we were 9 and I can say anything I want. Well, fuck, at least I hope so.

"Вы хотите бороться мне, брат?" He says calmly, not bothering to look up.

Do I want to fight him? I unclench my fists and run my hand through my hair. Damn it! What the fuck am I doing? The reality is he doesn't understand any of this. Hell, I don't really understand it either but Esme is different. The minute I saw her in the diner last week I wanted her. I needed her in a way I had never experienced before. I have already been running around, following her and gathering intel on her movements but I haven't approached her yet. Dimitri has not been pleased with me even though I haven't let my activities or my pursuit of her interfere with my obligations to him.

"She's just a cunt to fuck Brat! You have lots of women to fuck. What's so special about this one?" He asks, bringing his drink to his mouth.

I step back from him and look at the ground, trying to get my shit together.

"I don't know." I say, letting out a deep sigh, "It feels… different."

"Fine, Fine. After tonight, you go and find her. Go fuck her and get it out of your system and then come back. I need you here with me. We have business to take care of." He then takes his hands and holds my face, bringing his forehead to mine and looking at me intently, "Do not let her come between us. Do you understand, Brat? She's just a woman but you and I? We are brothers."

"I know. I know." I swallow hard, afraid to meet his eyes, knowing that I can't take his warning lightly, "My first responsibility is to you. Always." I finally say quietly.

God! If I thought I could avoid her I would but I just don't think I can. I already need to see her and I have a bad feeling that she is going to be my undoing. Maybe Dimitri is right, maybe if I just fuck her I can quit thinking about her. I'll find her tomorrow. I'll make my move then.

"Good!" He says bringing me out of my thoughts. He then smacks my face lightly on each side and laughs, "Do you see this, boys? Bolʹshoĭ is trying to fall in love." He says to Stephan and Vicktor who proceed to laugh heartedly with him.

I take a deep breath as I walk to the bar and down my drink. As I reach behind the counter to grab the bottle I see four guys in the mirror as they come into the bar. They look like they are trying to be some kind of gangsters. Shit! This is going to get fucked fast. They stroll up to us and as usual Dimitri shows them no fear. If anything he looks at them with disdain.

"What do you want?" He asks with an air of intimidation about him.

"Give me your cash, Comrade." Gangster Wannabe 1 says, smirking viciously at him.

Dimitri smiles and waves his hand. Stephan and Vicktor step in front of him while I come up next to him and shove him behind me. This is nothing new. A lot of people come in here thinking they can start trouble with 'the Russians' but they don't realize how ruthless they can be. Dimitri is as much my brother as any real brother could be but I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I crossed him. I don't plan on ever letting that happen though. Since we were young I have protected him, and now that we are older it is my job to make sure that no one ever gets close enough to touch him and I do my job well. Very well.

"Boys, it looks like our comrades here don't want to play nice." Gangster Wannabe 1 says with a laugh. "Well that's fine by me."

He sneers at us and then motions to his companions who proceed to attack Stephan and Vicktor, while Gangster Wannabe's 1 and 4 come towards me and Dimitri. I don't let them get too close before I throw my first punch, landing it right across Gangster Wannabe 4's face, dropping him to his knees. I don't hesitate or stop at all as I bring my foot up and proceed to stomp his face with the sole of my boot. I watch as he falls to the ground with a thud, blood spilling out of his mouth. I smile and bring my boot to his gut, kicking him several times and watching as each blow causes blood to propel out of his mouth. In the meantime Gangster Wannabe 1 strides towards Dimitri who doesn't move at all. Shit! Dimitri is watching him with indifference, almost daring him to try something. I reach into my boot to grab my knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I hiss in his ear.

I had come up behind him and put him in a choke hold while I brought my knife to his throat. I hear movement behind me and quickly shift my position so that I can see what is happening. I then press my knife into his neck so that blood starts to pool around the tip of the blade. I see Gangster Wannabe 2 and 3 staring at me with panic in their eyes. Yeah mother fuckers you should be panicked. You came into the wrong fucking bar!

"Back the fuck up or I will kill him right now." I say to them as I move the blade down his neck a little more, feeling the blood as it drips down my hand and onto the floor.

They stop moving and Gangster Wannabe 3 leans down to check on his friend on the floor and then helps him stand up. Dimitri casually strolls over to us and looks at Gangster Wannabe 1 with malice written all over his face. I've seen that look before. Dimitri wants to prove a point.

"You come in here starting trouble." He says as he gets very close to the man's face, close enough to feel his breath, "Do you see now that you cannot touch me?"

I can feel the fear emanating off the man I am holding. He clearly didn't know what the hell he was doing when he decided to start some shit with us. He is standing there, shaking, as he stares at Dimitri. No doubt he's worried that Dimitri is about to take his life. And to be honest I am a little worried about that as well. He is frozen in fear so I shake him slightly knowing that Dimitri wants an answer from him.

"Answer him." I growl in his ear and push my knife further into his skin.

"Yes." He says, barely audible.

"Do not approach me again." Dimitri says coolly as he takes a step back. He then gets a wry and evil smile on his face, "And to make sure you don't forget this, Bolʹshoĭ here will leave you with a little reminder." He says to him and then nods at me.

At first I am not sure what he means and then suddenly realization kicks in. It all happens fairly quickly after that as I bring the knife to his face, pushing the tip into his skin and proceed to cut him from his cheek to his ear. He squirms and I let him go, hearing him scream on the floor below me. I step away from the writhing man and walk towards Dimitri who hands me a rag from behind the counter. I wipe the blood off of my hands and then swipe the cloth over my blade, making sure it is clean before sticking it back into my boot. All the while the four Wannabe Gangsters hurriedly leave our bar, licking their wounds and at that moment I know that things have definitely shifted for me and that my life is now on a very different track.

_~ami~_

I shake my head, dropping the knife back into its position in the case. I wash my hands over my face a few times and roll my shoulders. That knife became my calling card. It got around quickly what I had done. Even Dimitri's father had called me in to thank me and tell me how he wished I had been born Russian. I rub my temples trying to get some bearings but I just can't. I know that Vicky cannot be allowed to live, not after what she did to Isabella and Edward. I won't allow someone to hurt my family. And at that moment, I realize without a shred of doubt that I will need to kill her. That is the bottom line. She will not live to see the next 24 hours and I need to be okay with that decision.

* * *

**A/N… So what did you think of Daddy C and Dimitri. They are both pretty bad ass aren't they? **

**A special note regarding the Russian translations I will use in this story. Now for the record I used the phonetic spelling for some of the words. I mean no disrespect to the Russian language by doing so. It just seemed to read a little easier as far as nicknames were concerned.**

**1. Bolʹshoĭ**** (большой) - It means big, as in Big Brother which is Dimitri's nickname for Carlisle  
****2. Mladshiĭ (****Младший****)**** - It means little or junior, as in Little Brother which is Carlisle's nickname for Dimitri  
****3. Brat (брат) – Brother  
****4. Пошел на хуй, мудак - Fuck you, asshole  
****5. Вы хотите бороться мне, брат? - You want to fight me, brother?**

**Alright folks... you know the drill, hit me up with a review, let me know what ya think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**Special thanks to my Beta lovelies, amandac3 and DannysMom for having my back, always! **

**So lets see last chapter we learned a little about Daddy C and the life he had before he met the lovely Ms. Esme Masen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My driver pulls up to my home and I let out a deep breath. I will need to make one more stop before I leave. I absolutely need to see Esme before I go. I run my hand up and over my face and then over my shoulder again. If something happens… I can't even allow myself to finish that thought. When you start worrying about dying then you will die because that's when mistakes happen. It's inevitable.

"I won't be long." I say as I step out of the car and head for the front door.

I make my way up to my room and immediately grab an overnight bag from the closet and toss it on the bed. I don't think I will need much. I look at my suits and grab my navy one along with a dress shirt and tie. I lay it on the bed and then walk back in the closet. Bringing my hand to my chin, I debate what might transpire when I get to Mexico. With a heavy sigh, I grab two pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts and a sweater and I toss them on the bed as well. I walk to our bathroom to get my toiletry bag that is under the sink and begin tossing in the necessities. I start carefully folding my suit so it will fit neatly in the overnight bag and I am so lost in thought that I don't hear anyone approaching.

"I bet you wish you had your shit kickers, don't you?" Esme asks from the door.

I couldn't erase the smile on my face if I had tried. I know she is referring to my steel toe boots I used to wear in Chicago every time I left with Dimitri. She hated those boots with a passion and when we hastily left they did not come with us. I glance over my shoulder and see her leaning against the door frame. She is wearing a sharp A-line skirt with a silk blouse and is just as beautiful now as she ever was. She has a smile on her face but I know her well enough to see the worry that is there as well.

"I thought you hated those boots?" I ask with a smirk.

She lets out a deep breath, "I did hate them, but…"

She hesitates for a moment and walks over to the bed, looking at the clothes lying there and immediately starts to neatly fold them. I don't say anything. I have learned to just stay quiet until she is ready to say what she needs to say. She is silent for several minutes as she folds and refolds my clothes.

"But there was always an odd reassurance that you would come home when you had those boots on. I know that probably sounds strange…"

I quickly pull her into my arms, not letting her finish her thought. I hold her tightly and then bring my lips to hers and can feel the tears streaking her cheeks. I know this probably brings back all sorts of bad memories for her. Until we left Chicago, I often left her alone, overcome with worry for me. At the time I didn't see how the things I was doing with Dimitri were affecting her. Maybe that's the reason why Edward worries so damn much; she spent most of her pregnancy worried that I would never make it home, that she would get that dreaded call saying I had been killed. Well, that nearly did happen.

"Es, I love you so much. But I need to do this. You understand that, right?" Oh God! Esme, please tell me you understand.

She nods and takes a deep breath before resuming her folding.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask curiously.

"After I got your message I figured you would need to come to the house so I cancelled my morning. I needed to see you." She says, not looking at me.

"I was going to stop by before I left." I say trying to reassure her that I wouldn't have left without seeing her first.

She nods and then asks quietly, "What do you know so far?"

"Just that she is in Acuña."

She nods again but doesn't say anything else as she listens to what I know, which really isn't that much. She folds the rest of my clothes, fitting them neatly in my bag and then sits on the edge of the bed, looking at her hands which are clenching around one another.

"I am going to meet with Edward for lunch. I want to fill him in on what's going on."

She turns and looks up at me, "I don't want him going along." She says adamantly.

"Oh God no. There is no way in hell he is coming with me again. I just want him to know. He asked me to keep him informed." I pull her back into my arms, "I know that it is hard enough for you having me be in danger. I won't put you through more by having Edward in danger as well." I say kissing the top of her head.

She nods against my chest and I can tell she is crying again.

"I will end this Es. She is the last link, the last tie to James. I won't let her linger out there with the potential to harm either of them. I will finish it. I promise."

She looks up at me, her eyes red and swollen from her tears but there is complete love and devotion reflected in them as well. I inhale sharply and then glance at the bed, shoving my bag on the floor and then lifting her onto it. She brings her hand into my hair, pulling me into a kiss that sets my body on fire. I shift my hips against her, hearing her moan at the feel of my hardness pressed against her. I pull away from her, breathless, staring at her loving and beautiful face.

"I love you Es. I will be back. I swear to you that I will." I say with determination.

She nods and brings her hands to my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and pushing it off of my shoulders. She gently runs her fingertips along my scar before moving her hands to my pants, placing her palm over my hardening length before bringing her fingers to my belt. I bring my mouth back to hers as my hands work to unzip her skirt. She wiggles out of it and I push my pants off as she starts stroking me. I deepen our kiss as she guides me to her entrance. Every time we make love it is perfect. No matter what Dimitri thought, she was it for me before she even uttered a single word. I don't know why I fought Edward's love for Isabella so much in the beginning. It's clear to me now that they love each other as much as Esme and I do. She pulls away from our kiss and looks at me with an intensity I haven't seen on her face in a long time, not since Chicago.

"Come back to me, Carlisle. I can't…" She closes her eyes and shakes her head, unable to voice her fears.

"I will sweetheart." I say, tenderly kissing her again. "I'm invincible, remember?"

She smiles, giggling softly as she leans up to kiss me again. I continue to push in and out of her, our movements perfectly in sync with one another. She is my heart and soul and I know that I am that for her. I make love to her knowing that this could very well be the last time we are together. If this thing with Vicky goes badly then at least we both were able to touch one another once more before it was over.

* * *

**A/N... So I really love the relationship Daddy C has with Esme. I mean she is one powerfully strong woman to deal with all the stuff Daddy C has done. And yes, we will get to see their earlier relationship as well. Now don't forget to check out the blog for some pics.**

**So you know what I want, review, review, review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**So special shout out to my girls, amandac3 and DannysMom, for been fan-fucking-tastic... Love ya so much! **

**So lets see Daddy C is on the move... so whose next? ah, Edward :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After making love, Esme and I sat and talked about what the possibilities might be. I know that she understands what I need to do but that doesn't mean she likes it. When I finally left the house I told Garrett to take me to UW. We are now waiting in the parking lot outside of Padleford. I glance up and see that Edward is walking towards the car. He already looks nervous and worried. I sigh as he gets closer and I can clearly see that he has been anxious since I called earlier. My phone buzzes as Garrett gets out, getting ready to open the door for Edward. I look down to see I have an incoming text from Jenks.

*****Is everything lined up?*****

*****Yes. I am having lunch with Edward and will be leaving Seattle by 2:00.*****

*****You're not thinking about bringing Junior are you?*****

*****No. I am just informing him about what's going on.*****

*****Good, we don't need him fucking this up.*****

*****Watch it Jenks.*****

*****Fine, Fine, Fine. I have verified her presence. She has been staying inside until night time so I suspect she is still sleeping her pretty little head off.*****

*****Alright. I am with Edward. I will text you when I know my exact arrival time.*****

Jenks blames Edward for me getting shot and for Vicky getting away. He feels that he was impulsive and that he put us all in danger. He and I have gone rounds over this. I can admit that Edward fucked up. He shouldn't have barged in like he did but would I have done anything different had it been Esme inside? I doubt it. Of course, I would have gone in with my Glock and just shot both of them outright before anyone else could get hurt. But that isn't Edward nor do I want it to be. I run my hand through my hair and then set my phone down just as Edward slides in next to me. I turn to him and smile, trying to relieve some of the stress and anxiety I see on his face.

"You look good son. How do you like teaching?" I ask, trying to keep things casual.

"I love it. Teaching three classes is definitely difficult but so far it is going well."

"Good." I say with a nod. I really am glad he chose teaching, he seems extremely happy with the decision.

"That's good to hear. I am glad you are doing something you really enjoy. Do you have a preference for lunch?" I ask him with a smile.

He is just staring at me, a worn expression on his face. God, I wish Esme was here. I always have a tendency to make him more upset rather than less. She is much better at diffusing his anxiety than I am. I frown, trying to figure out my next move.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me Dad. The suspense is killing me." He says quickly.

"Poor choice of words, son." I say as I arch my brow at him. He stares at me blankly and I just let out an exaggerated sigh before continuing, "Fine. Jenks found Vicky. I am leaving this afternoon to meet up with him. I thought you should know."

"You found Vicky?" He asks, furrowing his brows. "What are you going to do to her?"

I look at him for a moment and then smile as I turn to the window. What am I going to do to her? Torture her? Perhaps. Kill her? Most definitely. She was an active participant in James' plot to kill my son. That cannot go unpunished. I know Edward thinks of her as a victim but she is clearly not. She had a choice to betray Isabella. She had a choice to continue her involvement even when it was clear that James was insane. I don't care that she ended up helping Isabella in the end. That doesn't entitle her to a free pass.

"She deserves to pay for her part in all of this." I say coolly, while staring out the window.

I hear him inhale sharply which forces me to turn around and look at him. I can see the panic and sadness in his eyes. Up until everything happened with Mike he had never seen me like this, brutal and merciless. But now? Well, now he knows what I am capable of, which, to be honest, I am not really comfortable with. In hindsight, I shouldn't have let him see me like that but at the time it seemed like the right decision.

"You are NOT coming with me this time." I say adamantly and then soften my tone, "I just wanted you to know that I was taking care of it. I didn't want you to worry."

"What if something happens to you?" He asks meekly, he reminds me of my little boy right now, not a grown man.

I smile and tap his shoulder, "Son. Nothing is going to happen to me."

He nods but he doesn't look 100% convinced. And I see him glance at my shoulder and then look down and away. We ride in silence for a moment before he turns back to me.

"Is it okay if I tell Bella?"

I shrug, "If you must. I'm not opposed to her knowing if you think she will be okay with it."

"I'll tell her. I don't want to keep this all to myself and I don't want to keep secrets from her." He says looking down again.

I nod my head in agreement and then pat his shoulder once more, "Son, don't worry. I should only be gone for a couple of days and after this, it will truly be over. I won't allow anyone to hurt either of you again. She's the last link and she can't slip away this time."

He nods at me and I am sure he knows that he cannot talk me out of this or try to reason for mercy for Vicky. That woman deserves what she has coming.

"How about Shultzy's?" He finally asks quietly.

I laugh and tap him on the shoulder again, "I haven't been there in ages."

He smiles at me and then turns to look out the window. His body heavy with worry and concern. It's the same feeling I have gotten from him since everything happened. He carries it all, always has. I don't know what to say to assure him that I will be okay especially since it is not a guarantee, yet I feel that I should say something, anything.

"Son?" I say, watching as he slowly turns to me and I can tell that he is holding back tears. "I need you not to worry. I know how to take care of myself. Nothing will happen to me."

He takes a deep breath and turns in his seat to look at me, "How do you know that Dad? The last time..."He pauses and glances at my shoulder, "You have already been shot because of me." His chest heaves, "If something else happened..."

I raise my hand and he stops talking, "Son, I am prepared. I will be able to handle anything that might come up." I put my hand on his shoulder and lightly squeeze it.

"Dad you can't predict everything. No one can. I..."

"Son, please stop." I say with a sigh. "You need to trust me, trust that I know what I am doing and that I can protect myself."

He takes a deep breath and frowns before turning away from me and I know he isn't buying into this. He is still worried and upset.

"Edward look at me?" I say firmly and he turns to me. "I will be fine and damn it if I say it will be okay, it will be okay. Do you understand?" I ask with an expression that I normally reserve for those I am trying to intimidate.

He frowns slightly and I sigh. This isn't working! I run my hand through my hair and let out an exaggerated breath.

"Ya know Edward, I have already promised your mother that I will be home and if I'm not she will wring my neck and well, that's not something I want to have happen." I say with a chuckle, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

He tries not to laugh but he can't help it and giggles, then smirks as he shakes his head.

"Let's eat son." I say as we pull up in front of Shultzy's, "Tell me how things are going with you and Isabella."

The minute I mention Isabella he gets this wide grin and his eyes sparkle again. Yes, I will keep him talking about Isabella. That will lift his spirits and hopefully ease some of his worries and fears. If I wasn't sure before I certainly am now. I won't let Vicky interfere with his happiness. Whatever it takes!

* * *

**A/N... Ahhhh, ya know I just love the father/son relationship between Daddy C and Edward. Even though he doesn't say he loves him all the time his actions show how much he cares. Even when he was being an ass to Bella it was out of love for his son. Bad ass Daddy C definitely has a soft spot for his little boy :-)**

**Hit me! let me know how you like it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS! So we are off to the airport and then to Mexico.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I close my eyes and lean back against the seat as Garrett drives towards the airport. Having lunch with Edward was wonderful. It's been a while since we spent time together like that. From what he has said, he and Bella seem to be doing well. I must admit that I have seen a change in her since the incident with James. She seems more settled. Of course, I can understand that. I know that being with Esme changed me for the better so I have no doubt that being with Edward will change her as well.

"Mr. Cullen, we are here." Garret says as we pull into the airport.

I open my eyes and take a deep breath as I look around. My pilot, Avery, approaches me as I step out of the car. He quickly grabs my overnight bag and starts to take my briefcase but I pull it out of his reach.

"I'll keep this Avery." I say crisply.

"Sorry sir."

"Are we on time?"

"Yes. We have been waiting on your arrival, sir."

I nod and walk up the steps into my plane. This plane is used for business primarily so it is well stocked and can seat up to 20 people comfortably. I set my briefcase down next to me, glancing at it, knowing what it symbolizes. I haven't had to pull it out in over 20 years and that was to deal with some asshole ex-employee trying to start a problem. Of course I didn't actually use anything in it but I did make him piss himself. I can't help but chuckle at the memory. The thing is, I will always remember it, not because of what I did but because it solidified my relationship with Jenks, who next to Dimitri has been my closest friend. For a man like me, it is difficult to trust people, to let anyone close enough to see all of me, the good and the bad. But Jenks and I hit it off immediately and, even though his attitude can be difficult at times, he understands me and that's probably the best I can hope for.

_~aim-tmh~_

"Mr. Cullen, you have a Mr. Jenks here to see you."

"Send him back please."

"Mr. Jenks." I say looking up from my desk, "Have a seat." I motion to the couch in my office. I get up and come around to the front of my desk, leaning against it and resting my hands on the edge, waiting for him to get his papers in order.

"What did you find out?"

"You were right. He is passing information." He stands up and hands me an envelope and then sits back on the couch, crossing his legs as he watches me intently.

I nod and pull out the documents and pictures he has collected. I have got to give him credit. Jenks is damn good at what he does. Not only is he discreet but he is also quick and doesn't ask questions about why I want the information or how I am going to use what he gathers. I frown as I look at a picture of Mr. Wallace meeting with Mr. Harper. I need to take care of this. He needs to know that he doesn't fuck with me or with my company. I may be a legitimate business man now but that doesn't mean I am going to let this asshole try to ruin me because I fired him. It would be better though if I had a partner that could help me with these types of situations. I wonder if Jenks would be up for it. I think I can trust him.

"So Carlisle. It is Carlisle right?" He asks, cocking his brow.

I look up from the papers and pictures to see him giving me a curious look.

"Or should I just call you Bol'shoi?"

I set the papers down on my desk and turn to him, ready to fight if need be as I push off from the desk. I stare at him for a moment trying to assess how much he actually knows. I always figured I would just take care of anyone who might find out about my past. But shit! I actually like Jenks and knowing him, he already knows everything already. I frown and then lean back against my desk, lowering my defenses, and opting for nonchalance. Let me see where this goes from here.

"What do you know of Bol'shoi?" I ask, raising my own eyebrow.

"I make it a habit of researching the people I work for. So imagine my surprise when I looked into you and 'your' history."

He reaches for another manila envelope and pulls out a picture, handing it to me. I look down and into the faces of me and Dimitri in front of the bar. Dimitri looks very much like the future mob boss that he is and I definitely have a look that screams **DANGEROUS**. I trace the outline of the bar and then stare at Dimitri. My friend, my brother, my enemy.

"I don't work for the mob Mr. Cullen. They cannot be trusted." He says determinedly and I look up at him and when I do he gives me a look that says what I know is coming next, "I believe our business is concluded."

I sigh and soften my expression.

"I am not with the mob."

He shakes his head, "You know, Mr. Cullen, I'm not a fucking idiot. I know who the fuck Dimitri Komarovski is." He rolls his eyes, his body stiff, as he glares at me, "He's the future fucking head of the Komarovski crime family in Chicago." He says with agitation.

"No," I say with an exaggerated breath, "you are not an idiot and you're right, that is Dimitri." I look down at the picture again, "Dimitri and I are… We were childhood friends."

"Childhood friends huh? You don't look like children to me." He says with a huff.

I can tell he is not buying into any of this and for some reason that really bothers me. Damn it! I am going to need to tell him more but, if I am truly honest with myself, I want to tell him. I want someone to know about me aside from Esme. I miss Dimitri and I miss our friendship. I need to be able to trust _someone_. I set the picture down and look up at him.

"What I tell you now must stay between us. I am entrusting you with information about my past. If you break that trust there will be no place you could go to hide from me."

"Save the intimidation bullshit for someone who actually gives a fuck. Tell me your connection or I walk." He says quickly and to the point.

I can't help but grin. God, I love this guy.

"I grew up with Dimitri. We were best friends since the third grade. I was a bit… hostile when I was an adolescent. I had daddy issues." I say with a smile and a shrug.

He doesn't bite but just gives me an agitated look that says get the fuck on with it.

"Well, I was constantly fighting so people were scared of me and since I was always with Dimitri no one ever messed with him. And yes, when I got older I figured out who his family was but it didn't matter by then because we were already best friends." I let out a sigh, "Eventually, I was just sort of around all the time making sure that nothing ever happened to him. He trusted me but I was never actually a part of the family in that way."

He looks at me confused and I push off from the desk again.

"I'm not Russian." I say, giving him a 'do I really need to explain this further' look.

"So, what? Are you in the witness protection program or something?" He asks sarcastically, "Because the Russian mob does not let people just 'leave' whenever they want."

"Like I said, I wasn't actually 'in' the Russian mob so yes, I was allowed to leave."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying not to remember how everything went down. I am fully aware of how lucky I was, how lucky we all were. If it hadn't been for our childhood friendship we would never have left Chicago alive. 'Вы больше не мой брат.' I can still hear Dimitri's anger and sadness screaming inside of my head as he told me that I was no longer his brother. Hell, I can still feel the ache within me, not having him be a part of my life. I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath before looking back at Jenks.

"I met Esme, we got married and then we were pregnant with Edward." I look down at the ground and take another deep breath, "Dimitri and I had just come out of a tight situation and I had been shot protecting him. It was too much for her. She took a job in Seattle and was going to come here whether I came with her or not. I couldn't have that so we left."

He is just staring at me and then gets this wry smile on his face.

"So let me get this straight. You were a thug for one of the most brutal Russian crime families in Chicago and you gave it up for a piece of ass? Is that it?" He asks laughing, "And here I thought you were some kind of a bad ass."

My expression changes into something lethal as I move quickly to the couch, fast enough that Jenks has no chance to defend himself. I pull him up and into a choke hold before danger registers in his head. I can't help but think that if we were in Chicago right now, that my knife would already be at his throat.

"I could kill you right now, Jenks." I squeeze a little tighter, hearing him gasp as I cut off his air supply, "And the next time you disrespect my wife I will, without any hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" I ask as I continue to tighten my grip around his neck, feeling his body shake and convulse against me, knowing that he is dangerously close to losing consciousness.

He nods and stutters a yes as I loosen my grip, allowing him to fall onto the ground. I watch as he sits back on his knees trying desperately to catch his breath. After a few moments his breathing starts to stabilize and he turns to me, a look of both anger and fear on his face.

"That wasn't fucking necessary." He says, rubbing his neck which is now red.

I take a step back and straighten my tie, shrugging at him.

"So, now that you know, what do we do about it?" I ask him, crossing my arms. Hoping that I don't have to do something I really don't want to do. He watches me intently and then looks back at the ground, presumably deciding what's in his best interest.

"Alright, well…" He rolls his shoulders and then glances back at me, "I guess the first thing we need to do is decide what the hell we are going to do about this Mr. Wallace character." He says as he stumbles up onto his wobbly feet.

I smile and let out a sigh of relief that he is on board with me. That's better than what the alternative would have been. I pat his back and then help him steady himself.

"We will pay Mr. Wallace a visit. See if I can 'convince' him to see the errors of his ways." I say smiling and catch a sinister smirk on Jenks' face as well.

Yes, he and I are going to get along just fine.

_~aim-tmh~_

"Mr. Cullen. We will be arriving at the Del Rio International Airport at approximately 9:00 p.m." Avery says, bringing me out of my memory.

"Thank you Avery." I say picking up my phone.

*****I'll be at Del Rio by 9:00 p.m.*****

***** I'll be there.*****

I smile knowing that he will be there, that he _has_ been there, for more than 20 years. I wash my hands over my face a few times and close my eyes. This is going to be a long night but if everything goes well, Vicky will be dead and I will be on my plane, heading back to Seattle by tomorrow evening. And the drama that surrounded James will be done for good.

* * *

**A/N… So now we know about Jenks and how they came to be friends. Seems Jenks has always been a little cross. I like! So hmmm, next chapter we will be in Mexico.**

**Russian Translation  
****1. ****Вы больше не мой брат. You are no longer my brother.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom...There are no words!**

**So the Eagle has landed**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The flight to Del Rio is rather uneventful. My mind has been all over the place, ranging from Esme to Edward to what I am about to do. I have spent years controlling this side of me, making sure I only released it on an as needed basis. Even now I worry that that part will take over as it was difficult to let it go when we moved to Seattle. I rarely have had to unleash this side of me though as my reputation spread like wildfire. That has helped. Now I don't really need to intimidate people, my presence alone seems to do the trick. As the plane nears the airport I glance at the briefcase sitting beside me and gently trace my finger along the smooth leather. I open it quickly and grab my passport and some cash before slamming it shut. I stand and walk to where my jacket is hung and place the items in the inside breast pocket so that I will have it when I need it. I roll my shoulder slightly trying to loosen the muscles there. It is a little stiff from my lack of movement on the plane so I begin to rub my strong fingers into the tissue, working out the kinks until it feels a little better.

"I'm getting too damn old to be doing this kind of shit!" I mutter to no one.

I briskly walk to the lavatory and splash water onto my face and then quickly run my fingers through my hair. As I lean back against the wall and stare at myself I can see that my eyes seem darker than normal and the wrinkles around them appear more defined. I am still in pretty good shape and work out several times a week so I know I can kick someone's ass if necessary. The few scars I have from my rambunctious youth have faded over the years but I know exactly where they are and what they represent. I run my finger over the scar on my chin that I got a few days before I met Esme and then trace over the bump just over my heart. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply before opening them again. I watch myself in the mirror as I tighten my tie that I had loosened while we were flying and run my hands down my chest, taking a slow and steady breath. I roll my shoulders again and can actually see myself transforming. I lean forward, placing my hands on the sink ledge and stare menacingly at my reflection, watching as a slow and deadly smirk creeps onto my face.

"Do what needs to be done!" I say in a deep and crisp voice.

"I always do." Bol'shoi replies back with a wink.

"We are approaching Del Rio." I hear Avery announce over the intercom.

I stroll back to my seat and buckle myself in, glancing back at my briefcase again but this time I grip its handle firmly. I am ready, ready to take on anything or anyone. By the time the plane lands I am in a whole different mindset and can tell that it is clearly reflected in how I am carrying myself because Avery hesitates when he comes back to greet me.

"Sir, how long do you think you will be?"

"Keep my plane on standby." I say, short and to the point.

"Yes, Sir." He says before ducking back into the cockpit.

I glance out of the corners of my eyes as people step away from me. They don't know who I am but they inherently sense that they should be afraid. I quickly pull my ray bans out of my pocket and slip them on as I make my way through the airport. The weather is overcast but the sun is peeking out and threatening to come forth. I spot Jenks almost immediately. He is walking around the front of the car to the passenger door. He is dressed as he always is, in a pair of rumpled trousers and a wrinkled polo shirt. He has lost some hair over the years but what he has is flopped into his eyes dramatically.

He chuckles as I approach, "Well, you always knew how to make an entrance." He says shaking his head and motioning exaggeratedly towards the open door.

I turn in his direction as I am stepping into the vehicle and even though he can't see my eyes he knows they are narrowed as my lips purse into a tight line. He laughs again, throwing his hands up in a conciliatory manner as he shuts my door and walks around the front. As he gets behind the wheel he glances my way.

"Anything new?" I ask

"Yeah, we need to talk about something but let's get the fuck out of Texas first."

He turns away from me and starts driving towards the border. I don't say anything as we approach the entrance into Mexico. Jenks rolls down the window and the gentleman looks inside. Although I am not watching him I can feel his eyes on me.

"Will this be business or pleasure, gentleman?" He asks causally.

"Why, pleasure of course." Jenks says in an overly dramatic sweet voice.

"Any weapons?" He asks hesitantly.

"Of course not." Jenks says and I can hear the smile in his tone. He knows what I have in my briefcase.

There is a pause before the border agent begins speaking again, "Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, I am sure we will, Amigo." Jenks says with a chuckle.

We ride in silence for a several minutes, until we are away from the border station and there aren't any cars or people around.

"We have a problem with Vicky." Jenks says with hesitation.

I turn to him and take off my glasses, my eyes are dark and venomous and he flinches from my glare. This is NOT what I want to hear.

"WHAT PROBLEM? Did you lose her?" I ask, enunciating every word, my voice clearly indicating that I am not happy.

"No. Fuck no, I know exactly where she is." He looks away from me for a minute before turning back to face me, "Fuck Carlisle, she's fucking some guy named Ramón."

"AND?" I say furiously, "Who the fuck is Ramón?"

"Ramón Cordoza, son of Antonio Cordoza, as in the fucking head of the Cordoza Cartel." He says, almost nervous about how I will respond.

"Pull over." I say coldly.

He apprehensively pulls to the side of the deserted road and I step out, slamming the door shut. I start pacing back and forth, running my hands through my hair, needing to do something with them before I hit something, anything, or anyone.

"FUCK!" I shout, clenching my fists at my side.

This complicates things. How the hell do I get her now? Cordoza is viscous, he didn't get where he's at by playing nice. I hear the door open and then footsteps coming around. Jenks taps my shoulder and I attack. I don't mean to but I pull him into a choke hold, squeezing the life out of him while he is kicking and screaming. I don't want to hurt him but fuck! He should know better than to approach me when I am like this. I just can't think as anger rolls off of me. In the distance I hear a crow cawing, getting louder and louder and it brings me back to the present and I realize what the hell I am doing and loosen my hold around Jenks neck, pushing him out of my arms as he steps back gasping for air. I pace some more and then go to him, pulling him up by the shirt.

"How could you NOT know this information?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"I don't have all my shit with me. I had to track him the old fashioned way. I just got the confirmation a few hours ago. I'm sorry." He stutters.

I drop him and he immediately steps back from me, eyeing me. He and I have been in arguments before and I even tried to kill him once, when he disrespected Esme but we usually get along fine. We have been working together long enough that we know each others quirks. GOD! He doesn't generally disappoint me and I normally reserve my anger for others. But he should have known this. I start pacing again trying to wrap my head around everything. I am not really that angry with him at all, just the fucking situation.

"I'm sorry, man. I know this fucks things up." He finally says, rubbing his neck.

I turn around, my hands in my hair, trying to calm myself down. I look up into the sky and then wash my hands over my face. Fuck! I hear Jenks walk passed me and see him out of the corner of my eye, lean against the car as I continue to pace. After several minutes have passed and my angry pacing begins to slow, he starts to speak.

"What do you want to do?" He asks calmly.

I shake my head, "Tell me what you know?"

"She met this Ramón guy about a week ago. I had only seen her with him once and at the time I didn't know who he was. As you know I couldn't bring all my surveillance shit across the border and the shit they have here sucks. I did the best I could, Carlisle. I know that isn't good enough right now but shit. I fucking didn't know. Leave it to that red headed bitch to hook up with the son of the fucking head of the Mexican mafia." He shakes his head and then sighs, "She left with Ramón two hours ago. I followed them to the Cordoza Estate just outside of town."

I nod and straighten out my suit and tie and then turn away from him, facing the dirt road. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing.

"Take me to the Cordoza Estate. I will meet with Mr. Cordoza, man to man. I am sure I can convince him to hand her over to us. She owes me a life. She will NOT wiggle out of her debt to me." I say firmly.

I turn around and face him. He has his arms crossed as he watches me. I walk to the car and swing the door open and slide inside. I take a long steady breath, getting my composure in place as I prepare to meet Antonio Cordoza, one of the most feared men in Mexico. The door opens on the driver's side as Jenks slips into the vehicle. When he doesn't put the car in gear right away I turn to look at him. He is staring at me speculatively.

"What?" I say in a softer tone.

"I hope you don't plan on going all fucking crazy at Cordoza's or you are gonna get both of our asses killed!" He says calmly before turning to face the road.

He starts driving along the well-traveled dirt road, not saying anything. I continue to look out at the passing scenery, trying to decide the best way to approach Cordoza. Vicky and his son haven't been together long so maybe he will be willing to sacrifice her. I glance at Jenks and then back out the window. I shouldn't have attacked him like that. This isn't his fault.

"I'm sorry for back there." I say out the window.

He grunts but doesn't say anything else as we ride together in silence.

* * *

**A/N… Ummm, yeah, me thinks Daddy C has a bit of a temper and hmmm, yeah, a Mexican drug lords son does make things a little more complicated. Now what on earth will Daddy C do once he reaches Cordoza? Hey Corinne, I know you love the strut through the airport, hehehehe**

**You know what I want, hit me up peeps! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom...The bestest!**

**So let's see, we left off with Daddy C heading to Mr. Cordoza's Estate. Ooohhhh, Balls of steel that guy has.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As we drive through Acuna Jenks begins mumbling. He truly hates this town and all that it stands for. It stems from an incident about five years ago. When Jasper was suddenly in my son's life and shortly after he was dating my daughter, I needed to know that he was legit, so I sent Jenks to do a thorough assessment. Now Jasper is not from Del Rio but his father was tracked there. Jasper had said he and his father were estranged and I needed to know if this estrangement posed a threat to my children. Needless to say, Jenks ended up in Acuna when Jasper's father crossed the border. Jasper's dad was a heavy user and had gotten involved with a few drug runners. When Jenks tracked him there, said drug runners became paranoid. Jenks was beaten up pretty badly and left for dead. He was in the hospital for a week before I found him and could get him transferred to the states. When we went back to take care of the people who attacked him they were gone, dead I suspected, but that was not confirmed. And Jasper's father was later found lying in a ditch just outside of Acuna. The whole incident has left a bitter taste in his mouth, mine as well.

As we pull up to the gated home of Mr. Antonio Cordoza, three beefy guards with Uzis over their shoulders walk up to our vehicle. Jenks turns to look at me as he rolls down his window.

"So what's your plan?" Jenks asks, arching his brow.

"This is private property." A beefy guard says leaning down and into the vehicle. Jenks turns to him as do I.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Cordoza." I say firmly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't but I need to discuss an urgent matter involving his son." I say with an air of superiority.

"What matter?"

I lower my glasses low enough so that he can see that I have narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you authorized to speak on Mr. Cordoza's behalf?"

He stares at me and then stands up straight, pulling out a walkie talkie. I fix my glasses and smile, hearing him muttering in Spanish to someone, presumably someone that will decide whether we can go inside or not. I glance at Jenks and he is shaking his head at me.

"Do you really need to pick a fight with a man that has a bigger gun than you?"

I smirk, "No one has a bigger gun than me."

He opens his mouth to say something but stops just as the gates open and the guard leans in the window again.

"Mr. Cordoza will see you now." He says, waving us through the gate.

I arch my brow at Jenks in a knowing manner as he turns and starts driving inside the complex. We pull up in front of a huge white house with several men walking around with guns. Jenks looks around and whistles before turning to me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks hesitantly.

I tap his shoulder and laugh, "Relax! I'm invincible." I say, smirking before opening the car door.

"Well, I'm not so, remember that okay?" He mumbles as I close the door behind me.

I look around and eye my surroundings as Jenks walks around the car and comes up beside me. This is a well-guarded community. He has a lot of protection and if he won't give Vicky to me I may have difficulty ending this. I frown at that thought. No, I need to take care of her. I just need to convince Cordoza that it is in his best interest to let me have her.

"Do you think your briefcase will be fine in the car?" Jenks asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I glance inside and quickly debate whether I should take it with me or not. If I were in this situation I would have my men check this car thoroughly. I don't want anyone getting their hands on it and without knowing what I am facing I would feel better having it with me. Yeah, I'm bringing it inside. I reach in and grab it just as several men walk down the steps and motion for us to come inside. I glance over my shoulder and see four men going through the vehicle and smile at my foresight. Once inside, I slip my sunglasses in my pocket as they pat us both down and motion for my briefcase.

"It's just papers." I say innocently.

He motions for another man who walks over with a portable x-ray device and scans my case, revealing papers, pens, etc. I can't help the smirk that passes over my lips. A half million dollars well spent. He looks at the man who nods and then motions for us to follow them again. They lead us to a separate room where an elder Mexican man is sitting behind a desk, looking at some papers.

"You need to talk to me about my son?" He asks, not looking up at all as he flips through another set of papers.

"Your son is involved with someone that owes me. I am here to collect that debt." I say coolly.

He stops what he is doing and looks up at me, eyeing me as he leans back in his chair. Neither one of us says a word for several minutes as we check each other out and decide our next moves. The tension in the air is palpable. He brings his fingers up into a V and starts tapping his index fingers together.

"What debt does she owe?" He finally asks, bringing his index fingers to his chin and eyeing me curiously.

"She tried to kill my son and for that she owes me her life." I say firmly.

"I see." He says with a sly smile on his face.

He waves at someone and at that moment the door opens and a couple walks inside. Vicky gasps loudly and wraps her arm around a young man that I presume is Ramón. He is young, not much older than Edward. He kisses the top of her head and shoots me a death glare. I can't help but let out a chuckle at his response. As if he could stop me from getting my vengeance.

"I have asked my son and his girlfriend to come in as this appears to concern them."

I am watching as Vicky and Ramón walk over and stand near Mr. Cordoza. Mr. Cordoza turns to Vicky and takes her hand from her sons and places it between his own strong hands. He begins to tap her hand lightly.

"This man says you attempted to kill his son, is this true?" He says, tugging on her hands and forcing her to look at him.

She shakes her head, "No, he has me confused with someone else." She says in a little girl's voice.

Jenks grunts beside me, "She is lying and if…"

I put up my hand and touch his chest. I glance at him and shake my head, letting him know that I don't want him to say anything else. He frowns but shuts his mouth. He just needs to let me handle this. I know how to deal with people like this. All those years around Dimitri and his family has trained me well. I hand Jenks my briefcase and take a step forward. Mr. Cordoza notices our exchange and looks up at me with a smile on his face. I am sure he is trying to decide what kind of threat I might pose.

"I aim to collect my debt. Will you give her to me willingly or will I need to take her by force?" I place my hands on the front of his desk and lean forward, letting him see within my eyes that I mean business.

He drops Vicky's hand and stands up as several men with guns surround us. I stand up as well and we stare at each other again before he finally smirks.

"Este chico blanco es una loco pero tiene algunas bolas." He says to the other men in the room.

"You have some balls coming in here and threatening me. You're either stupid or crazy." He says laughing as he repeats what he told his men, "Who do you work for?"

"Myself." I say.

He grins, "What is your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, Senor Cullen, if I should hand her over…" He begins but Ramón quickly pushes Vicky behind him.

"Father you…" Ramón starts to say but Antonio lifts his hand motioning for him to be quiet.

"My son has fallen in love with this girl which makes her family to me. I will not willingly hand over a member of my family simply because you say she did something she denies doing."

"I see." I say, looking around the room, knowing I can't take on all of these men. I glance at Vicky who is peeking out from behind Ramón, a sly smirk on her face. I turn back to Mr. Cordoza, "May we speak privately?"

He smiles, "Of course. Let's walk." He says coming out from behind the desk and putting his arm around my shoulders.

Jenks looks at me and I motion with my eyes for him to watch Vicky. He nods, a minuscule amount, just enough so that he can let me know that he understands. He hands me the briefcase as I walk back. Mr. Cordoza then walks us outside onto a large deck and I can see many men walking around, several have now stopped and are watching us, making sure that Mr. Cordoza is not in any danger.

"I do not trust her myself but my son. Ahhh, well, my son is in love." He says with a shrug.

"Let me take her. I can be discreet." I say with a sinister smile on my face.

"I am sure you can be." He says with a hearty laugh as he sits down on a bench.

I follow him but do not sit down as I continue to scan weak points in his perimeter.

"No, it is not that simple." He sighs forcing me to look at him, "I can assure you that I will watch her and when the time comes I will take her out myself but I can't hand her over to you."

"That's not good enough." I say frustrated.

"That's the best I can offer." He says casually.

I frown and narrow my eyes. Fuck! this is not working as planned. I quickly run through some possibilities but none of them get me out of here alive.

He smiles again and motions towards my suitcase. "What do you carry in there?"

"Papers, pens… calculator." I say with an arch of my brow.

"Show me." He demands.

I look at him for a moment trying to decide whether I should or not. If I show him then I lay my cards on the line. He could take it. But then again, if I show him he will know what I am and realize that I will get what I want, one way or another. I smile at that idea and decide to show him. I set the suitcase on the bench next to him. I squat down and open it, revealing the true contents inside. He gets a wide smile and then laughs.

"How did you get this past my men?"

"When x-rayed it will reveal the normal contents of a business attaché case. It was especially designed for me and my _needs_." I say with a shrug.

He looks up at me with a smile as he accurately assesses what those needs are. He then starts to reach inside to touch my knife and my hand goes over his quickly, stopping his movement. I shake my head and close the case.

"You might want to have your men actually open someone's briefcase. If I had wanted you dead, you would be." I say, stepping back from him.

He sighs and nods, tapping his hands on his legs before standing abruptly and walking over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could help you Senor Cullen but my hands are tied." He glances inside, "Now, you and your friend must leave."

I sigh and nod, "This is not over."

"I would expect not." He says with a chuckle, "I would expect not."

"I ask that you not allow her to leave just yet."

He nods, "I can do that for you. I can give you a few days but I don't know what you can do in that time to make it possible for me to hand her over to you."

He walks me back inside and I motion for Jenks to come with me. When I look back in the room Vicky smiles at me as if she has won. My eyes turn lethal as I stare at her and she runs her hands along Ramon's arm as he smiles down at her. Yes, you might have won this round but this is far from over. I will kill you, sooner or later. When we get to the car Jenks starts driving and as we exit the compound he glances at me.

"So, what's next?"

"Take me the motel. I need to think."

"You got it."

* * *

**A/N… Ah, yeah, Vicky shouldn't be egging Daddy C on. She obviously doesn't know who she is messing with…LOL... So what did you think about his interaction with Mr. Cordoza? And seriously, i****s it just me that is totally turned on by Daddy C right now? I would so do him! **

**Spanish translation:  
****Este chico blanco es una loco pero tiene algunas bolas - This white guy is crazy but he has some balls.**

******Alright peeps, hit me up with a review and tell me what cha think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom...Love ya ladies!**

**Special shout out to Just4Me who hooked me up with a website that had the Daddy C pics I have been looking for but couldn't find. Words cannot describe how excited I was to see them. Thanks girl! And yep a few will make it into the 31 days of Daddy C on my Facebook page!**

**So hmmm, what do we do now?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

My head hurts. This is not good. Jenks doesn't say anything as we are driving. He knows better. I run my fingers in tight circles along my temples trying desperately to stop the pounding in my head. As we step inside the room I toss my briefcase and bag onto the bed rummaging through my overnight bag until I find what I am looking for. I quickly open my travel size Excedrin, popping four of them into my mouth and take a swig of the water on the nightstand.

I start pacing through the room which is not very nice. It has two double beds with shitty blankets and a standard table with one chair. Jenks' laptop is on top of the table and he has a set of binoculars and three cell phones lying there as well as some primitive surveillance equipment. There are soda cans and wrappers from candy bars and junk food lying all about. He sees me eyeing the mess and starts picking up the trash, throwing it in the waste basket.

"Alright, well, we can't take her from the estate. It's too well-guarded. His men are idiots though. They didn't even attempt to open my briefcase." I say, shaking my head. I certainly wouldn't have let anyone see Dimitri without going through everything they had with them.

"Well, I am guessing that she won't leave the house at all. Why would she?" Jenks says annoyed.

I nod and run my hands over my eyes, feeling the Excedrin starting to set in.

"Did you see the way she looked at you? That fucking bitch!" Jenks says, leaning against the table as he watches me pace the length of the room.

I stop and glance at him, "Yes, I saw that." My lip begins twitching in anger.

"So if she doesn't leave the estate what do we do?" He asks.

"Mr. Cordoza doesn't trust her. He thinks she's lying but he won't risk losing his relationship with his son." I say quickly.

Jenks doesn't say anything as I pick up my pacing, tapping my finger against my chin while I try to formulate a plan.

"He said he would make sure she didn't leave the house." I say more to myself than Jenks.

"What good does that serve us if we can't get INTO the fucking house?"

I frown, "At least we know where she is."

"We need an in. Now if…" He pauses and I stop pacing.

"If what?" I ask, curious where he was going with that statement.

"If you still had ties with the Komarovski family then that might get us what we want." He says cautiously.

I glare at him, "That's not going to happen." I say, my heart pounding at the mere thought.

"Why the hell not? Call your fucking childhood friend and tell him you need his help." He says walking up to me as I shake my head.

He nods and furrows his brow, "You tell him that you saved his life and that this bitch Vicky nearly killed your kid and you tell him he owes you." He says with purpose.

"No one tells Dimitri what he can and can't do."

"You fucking saved his life that should garner you at least a fucking phone call to Cordoza."

I close my eyes and shake my head, "He'll kill me if I go back."

"_Никогда не вернется" Dimitri seethes in anger._

"Bullshit!" Jenks says through gritted teeth.

I take a deep breath and glare at him, "It's not bullshit. When I left I was given specific instructions to never return. Besides…" I start pacing again, "He disowned me. That means I am nothing to him anymore." I look away, trying to mask the pain that statement represents.

"He fucking owes you, Carlisle." He looks down and then at me fiercely, "I never thought I would see the day that Carlisle fucking Cullen was afraid of someone. You fucking marched into Cordoza's estate demanding Vicky but now you stand there looking all scared and shit. Of what?"

I stop moving and push him back with fire in my eyes, "I'm not afraid of Dimitri." I seethe at him and he narrows his eyes at me as I step back, not wanting to hurt him twice in one day. "I… I have a lot to lose. It's not just me anymore. I can't be frivolous with my life."

I sit down on the bed and look up at him. "I have Esme and Edward and Alice."

"Yeah, and what we are doing right now is so good for your well-being." Jenks says sarcastically, calling me out on my hypocrisy.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh, "I can't just barge into the bar and tell Dimitri that he owes me for all the times I saved his life, all the times I protected him, all the lies I told for him, all the things I sacrificed for him. That's not how it works. I would be shot on the spot."

"You don't know that, Carlisle." Jenks says calmly.

"There's another way. I'm just not seeing it yet." I say determinedly.

"Yeah, well, I don't see any other way."

"I know you don't. I… I need to talk to Esme. Can you give me a minute?"

He frowns, "Where the hell do you want me to go?"

"Use your imagination. Just give me a minute to call my fucking wife." I say angrily.

"FINE!" He yells as he snatches his room key off of the television set and slams the door as he exits the room.

I glance out of the window and see him muttering as he walks to the car and gets inside of it. I shake my head at him and sit back down on the bed, pulling my phone out. I dial the house and she answers almost immediately.

"_Carlisle?" She asks breathless._

"_Yes, I'm alright Es." I say reassuringly._

"_What's happening?"_

"_She is connected to the Cordoza Cartel." I say softly._

"_Oh God! What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know. The father, he seems reasonable but his son is in love with her. He won't give her to me. I just… I can't get in there."_

"_What does Jason say?"_

"_He wants me to call Dimitri, call in a favor."_

_I hear her sharp intake of breath._

"_Is that what you want to do?" Her voice is not as strong as it normally is._

"_Not really. Dimitri will most likely kill me if I set foot in Chicago again. Besides he doesn't owe me anything."_

"_But he owes me." She says softly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When you were shot, he told me if we ever needed anything that all we had to do was ask."_

"_You never told me that." I say startled._

"_Well, he wasn't exactly on my favorite person's list." She mutters._

"_I know." _

I sit there quietly, trying to decide what I should do. I wish I was there so I could hold her close. She helps me think clearly. I lean down, putting my head between my legs and wrapping my free hand in my hair. God! What a mess this whole thing is. I can hear her steady breathing on the other end of the phone and it is oddly reassuring.

"_You said the father was supportive?" She finally asks after several minutes of silence._

"_Yes, he said he would kill her himself but he refuses to let me do it."_

"_But you're not satisfied with that are you?"_

"_No." I mumble._

"_Yet you don't want to make contact with Dimitri. So what are your options?"_

_I don't say anything I just sit there with my head down._

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Yes."_

"_This is what I think. You have two choices here. The first one is that you leave Mexico and leave Vicky to her own devices. You come home and you let it be done or you go to Chicago and meet with Dimitri. He owes me; he really owes us a lot more than one favor. But either way, Carlisle, it ends with this. I don't want you coming back torturing yourself endlessly about what you should have or could have done. You have to make a decision about this. I can't make it. Jason can't make it. Only you can. It is your decision but whatever you decide, whatever choice you make, I will support you 100%. You know that, don't you?" She says in her beautifully sweet and determined voice._

"_I know. I'm just…I know what I should do but..." I say with a sigh._

"_Carlisle, I trust you. You have always done what is best for our family." She says with conviction._

"_I love you, Es. You are everything to me."_

"_I know sweetheart. I love you as well."_

_I hear her take a deep breath, "Don't make a decision right now, honey. Just sleep on it. The answer will come to you in the morning. You know our dreams help us find the answers we are searching for." She says with compassion._

I start laughing. We have had many discussions about dreams and what they mean. She had a field day early in our relationship analyzing my crazy dreams. She loves to tell me to sleep on it. Of course, usually the next thing that happens is me making love to her.

"_Stop laughing at me, Carlisle. You know that's true." She says, chuckling herself._

"_I better go, Es. Jenks is waiting in the car."_

"_Why is Jason in the car? Honestly, Carlisle. You need to treat him better."_

_I laugh, "I know. I know. I'll make it up to him."_

"_Well, I would hope so."_

"_I love you, Es."_

"_I love you too. Be safe and call me tomorrow."_

"_I will."_

I hang up and set the phone down. I stretch and then stand up, walking to the window. I can see Jenks inside the car doing something on his phone. I start tapping on the window and Jenks looks up so I motion for him to come inside. He nods and I turn around, pulling my shirt out of my dress slacks and loosening my tie. Whenever we travel like this we always stay in the same room. It is easier this way since we never know what will happen or if we will need to head out quickly.

"I am going to take a shower and then try to get some sleep. I will make a decision in the morning."

He salutes me and plops down on the bed, picking up the remote and flipping through channels randomly. I smile and walk towards the bathroom, stopping before going in.

"Jason. Thank you for everything. I couldn't do any of this without you. I'm… I'm grateful and honored to call you my friend." I say sincerely.

He turns to look at me, "You're not getting all sappy on me are you?"

I laugh, "No, I wouldn't dream of it." I say, shaking my head and heading into the bathroom but before I close the door I glance at him and see that he is smiling and I am pretty sure that I hear him say 'you're welcome' as I shut the door.

* * *

**A/N… Well, well, well, bad ass Daddy C was having a sappy moment with Jenks at the end there and have I mentioned before how much I adore Esme? I have. Oh, well, I adore her… Sooo go check out the blog for some pics :-)**

**Russian Translation:  
****Никогда не вернется - Never come back**

**Sooo, hit me up, let me know what cha think will happen next ... ****catch ya tomorrow :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom... Have I told you lately that I love you?**

**So what will Daddy C decide?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**May, 25 years ago**_

I look at myself in the rear view mirror, staring at my red and puffy eyes. I breathe in deeply and do my best to fix my hair so it doesn't look like I just had an emotional breakdown 30 minutes ago. I glance at my glove box, digging inside of it until I find the Visine and quickly drop some of the soothing liquid into my eyes, praying that it will bring some normalcy to my look. A loud knock on my window startles me and I reach for my gun pointing it towards the offending noise. Stephan steps back and raises his hands laughing. FUCK!

"What are you doing out here, Bolʹshoi?" Stephan asks, opening my door.

"Nothing. I'll be there in a minute." I say, trying to sound calm but I am anything but calm.

He nods and shuts the door. I watch as several people go inside the bar and wish that it would just be a few of us. That would make this a lot easier. I take a few deep breaths and exit my vehicle, placing my gun back in my jacket pocket. I glance down at my hand and begin rubbing my thumb along the underside of my wedding ring. I can do this, for me and Esme, for our family. As I enter the building everyone starts laughing and cheering, raising their drinks to me.

"Bol'shoi, Иди сюда!" Dimitri stands and motions for me to come to him.

"Mladshiĭ" I say, kissing him on each cheek.

"Sit! You look like shit!" He says with a laugh as he shoves a shot of Vodka my way.

I down it quickly and motion for another.

"Мой брат... НЕПОБЕДИМЫЙ!" Dimitri says loudly and everyone claps and has a drink in my honor.

Непобедимый

Непобедимый

Непобедимый

I smile and raise my glass, not feeling so invincible at the moment. We continue to have several more drinks and people keep coming up to our table, thanking me for what I did, for saving Dimitri. All the while, Dimitri smiles proudly at me, eventually waving a couple of girls over. One goes to him and the other to me, running her hands down my chest and purring in my ear that she wants to fuck me.

"Я не заинтересован." I say, lifting my hand up and moving my wedding ring, telling her that I'm not interested in anything she has to offer.

Dimitri laughs heartedly and waves the girl over, "Он больше не играет Дарлинг."

I roll my eyes when he tells her I don't play anymore. Asshole! After an hour has gone by I know I need to get things moving. Esme is home waiting for me and I am sure she is worried by now. I need to talk to him. I don't want to do that here but I don't see any other way right now.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch? Are you past curfew? Does Esme's leash reach this far now?" He says laughing and causing the girls to laugh as well.

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment. The last few months have been very difficult for me. Between Esme and Dimitri I don't know which way is up anymore but I do know the direction I need to be pointing towards. I steel my nerves for what I am about to do.

"I need to talk to you." I glance at the girls and then back at Dimitri, "Privately."

He looks at the girls and pushes them off of his lap, "Go, go." He says to them, shooing them away.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" He asks, leaning in closer to me so he can hear over the noise in the bar.

"I need to leave." I stutter out.

"What do you mean leave? It's still early." He says smiling.

"Esme and I are leaving Chicago." I say, watching as his body language suddenly shifts.

He stands abruptly and I stand as well. I watch as various emotions pass across his face, sadness, hurt, confusion, and finally anger. He comes around the table and pushes me hard against the wall and the whole bar becomes silent. Everyone is clearly confused considering why they are all here.

"Нет, вы не оставит!"

He is seething with anger but I just shake my head as he tells me he won't allow me to go. He doesn't have a choice in this. I have to go. I want to go. He raises his hand and backhands me hard across the face, twice. I close my eyes and breathe in, preparing for the worst.

"НЕТ! Как вы могли бы пусть эта женщина между нами!"

He starts slamming my back against the wall, over and over again, cursing loudly in Russian. I won't fight him though. I won't give him an excuse to kill me. He is angry at me for letting Esme come between us, something I told him I would never do. I never meant for it to come to this but there is no other way. I can't live without her. I know he is hurt, I know he doesn't want me to go but he can't keep me here. The bar is eerily quite as I allow Dimitri to express his anger. He stops momentarily, breathing heavily and I swear it looks like he is about to cry.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

"You're sorry!" He steps back and laughs, "I am family, she is nothing!" He says slapping his own chest, his eyes misty but dark.

I shake my head again and stand up straight, "She is everything to me. Don't you understand? I am her husband… I am going to be a father. I…"

"You are MY BROTHER!" He shouts, his words echoing in the now silent bar.

"Yes, but…" I start to say but he cuts me off shaking his head.

"If you leave, you…" he looks down and then at me again, "you will have to be disowned. I will have to turn my back on you."

"I understand."

"Do you?" he asks as he gets real close to my face and then rests his forehead against mine, I can see his chest heaving and that there are tears coming down his cheeks, "Do you understand that I will be forced to kill you?"

I close my eyes as realization hits me. He will follow tradition. He grabs me by the shirt and throws me into the middle of the bar and raises his hand, motioning for Stephan and Viktor to take care of me. Stephan and Viktor look momentarily torn before Stephan grabs me while Viktor hits me. I sweep my leg and knock Viktor on the ground and connect my fist to Stephan's jaw before Ivan and Nikolai jump in. We are a mess of flying fists and grunts and blood for a good several minutes. Suddenly Nikolai jumps up and I hear him cock his gun and then feel the tip of the barrel at my temple. Nikolai gets real close to me and I hear him hiss in my ear that 'now it is done' in Russian. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am going to die and the only thought I have is of Esme and how I have failed her and our unborn son.

"ОСТАНОВКА!" Dimitri yells and just like that all action stops and Nikolai moves the gun away from my head, grumbling and cursing in Russian. Stephan, Viktor, Ivan and Nikolai all step away from me as Dimitri approaches.

"Нет! Наши законы требуют …" Vladimir, one of Dimitri's father's confidants says, demanding that Dimitri follow tradition.

"НЕ ВОПРОС МЕНЯ." Dimitri points at him telling him not to question him.

"Я СДЕЛАТЬ РЕШЕНИЯ О СЕМЬЕ!" Dimitri shouts as he waves his hand around the room, motioning to everyone present, telling all of them that he is the one that makes the decisions about the family. The entire bar remains silent, including Vladimir.

Dimitri comes over and kneels down next to me, moving my face so that he can look at me, checking my injuries. As I look up at him I can see the hurt and anguish on his face. His eyes are wet and he looks heartbroken and I know that my look mirrors his. He closes his eyes and looks down. We have been friends and brothers for most of our lives. He was the only person I could ever turn to for so long. He takes a deep breath and stands, looking up at the ceiling before speaking in a clear and concise voice.

"Вы больше не мой брат." He finally says, disowning me in front of everyone and my heart shatters into little pieces. I didn't realize just how much it would hurt to hear him say that I was no longer his brother, a bond we made when we were nine.

"You have one hour to get out of the city. If you haven't left in that time I will have Ivan and Nikolai kill your Esme first while you watch and then they will kill you." He says as he turns to me, "Никогда не вернется…" His face is hard now, he is in his role, all previous emotions are now gone, he is the head of the family, "You are never to come back here. Do you understand?" He says firmly.

I close my eyes and nod. He motions to Stephan who reluctantly picks me up and literally tosses me outside the bar. I make my way to the car and look in the rearview mirror, seeing my messed up and bloody face. God! I look like I just went 10 rounds in a boxing ring. I then see Ivan and Nikolai get in their car and start it. Nikolai brings his hand up and taps his watch with a smile. Bastard! This must be a dream come true for him. I quickly head home and when I get there I storm through the door to see Esme sitting on the couch. She looks up at me and immediately gasps, rising from the couch to check on me.

"Carlisle, what happened?" She asks panicked as she touches my bloody face.

I walk past her and immediately grab a couple of suitcases from the closet in the bedroom. I throw them on the bed and start piling clothes haphazardly into them.

"Carlisle!" She yells from the doorway and when I look at her she has her hand over her belly and is lightly rubbing it.

"We need to leave. NOW!" I say and go passed her to the bathroom.

"Why?" She says crossing her arms.

I don't say anything as I grab our travel bag from under the sink and as I try to walk passed her she grabs my arm, stopping me, "Did Dimitri do this to you?"

I sigh and then toss the travel bag into the suitcase. I then walk into the living room, looking around to try and see what we need to get and what we can leave behind. I turn to her and see her walking up to me.

"Es, we have an hour to get the hell out of Chicago."

"NO!" She says adamantly, "I will not have Dimitri force us out."

My hands go into my hair and then I throw the first thing I see across the room which happens to be a crystal vase we found in Paris on our honeymoon. It splatters into tiny pieces on the floor and it actually sort of reminds me of our wedding. She turns and looks at what I did, anger and then fear on her face. I take a step towards her and she flinches back slightly, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I close my eyes for a moment and then yank her to the front window. I know she is upset but I need her to understand the brevity of the situation. I turn her so that she can see out the window and place my hands firmly on either side of her head and push my body close to her, locking her in the position.

"Do you see those men in that car over there?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods, "They aim to kill us. The only reason we are not dead right now is because Dimitri gave us an hour. Those two men you see, they are brutal and they will not hesitate to rip Edward out of your stomach, slash his throat in front of me and then kill us both."

She cringes at my words, "Dimitri would really kill you, kill us?" she mumbles softly.

I touch my forehead to the back of her head and nod, "Yes, he will."

Her chest is heaving and I can hear her crying, "I'm so sorry my love." I whisper into her hair.

She continues to cry and then finally nods, taking a deep breath in and out, "So much for you being invincible." She finally says, trying to lighten the mood.

I let out a nervous laugh and kiss her hair, "Well, let's not test that theory, okay?"

She turns around, "Agreed." She says before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Just sit down and tell me what you want me to bring." I say raising my eyebrows in a knowing way, hoping that she now understands.

She walks to the couch and sits down, wiping her eyes.

"Just clothes and our photo albums, my degree, my license..." She looks at me with tears welling in her eyes again. "What about all of Edward's things?"

I stop and run my hand up the back of my neck and into my hair, "Es, we have to leave all of it."

Tears stream down her face as she nods and puts her head down. I know this is hard for her. We had such a good time a few months ago putting his crib together and going through all of the clothes and everything. She had teased me that she was 'nesting' but now. I sigh as I watch her. Now I am ripping her away from her nest. I want to go and comfort her but I know our time is limited. I run around the house, frantically grabbing all the pictures off the wall, her framed license and graduation degree, and then running everything into the car. Every time I make a trip Nikolai and Ivan are watching me, Nikolai smiling menacingly at me. I know he is praying that he gets the chance to finally kill me.

"Es?" I say and she looks up, her eyes red and swollen, "We need to go."

She nods and as she stands up she looks around the house, covering her mouth.

"Es, come on sweetheart." I whisper in her ear urgently.

She turns to me wiping her eyes as I help her out the door. As we step outside, I see that Ivan and Nikolai are now out of the car and leaning against the hood, watching us. Esme sees them and stops. I shoot them a glare that would normally kill anyone on the spot but they just smile as I help Esme in the car. As I go around to the driver's side I never take my eyes off of them making sure they are not making a move in our direction. I pull out of our driveway and head towards the highway, constantly looking in my rearview mirror as I continue to watch Ivan and Nikolai. Esme turns and sees them.

"Why are they following us? We left. Isn't that what Dimitri said?"

"No, sweetheart. Dimitri's orders were if we weren't out of Chicago in an hour then Ivan and Nikolai were to kill us. We aren't out of Chicago." I say glancing at the clock.

"Oh for crying out loud." She says looking back at the two Russian hit men following us.

I tap her leg and when she turns to me I smile, "It will be okay. We have each other. Always."

"Forever." She says smiling and placing my hand on her stomach.

_**Present Day**_

I startle awake, sitting up in the bed, slightly disoriented. I glance around the room and see Jenks in the other bed, snoring loudly. I run my hand through my hair and plop back down on my pillow. With a heavy sigh I make my decision. I will call Avery in a few hours and let him know we will be flying to Chicago today. There is no other way. I need Dimitri's help. I just hope he doesn't kill me before I have a chance to take care of Vicky.

* * *

**A/N… so hmmm, not sure how that visit is going to go but now at least we know what happened when they left. Can you imagine having to up and leave like that? YIKES! Soooo, what do you think? Hit me up with a review :-)**

**Russian Translation:  
****1. Иди сюда! - Come here!  
****2. Мой брат... НЕПОБЕДИМЫЙ!****- My brother ... INVINCIBLE! "  
****3. Непобедимый - The Invincible  
****4. Я не заинтересован - I'm not interested  
****5. Он больше не играет Дарлинг - He no longer plays Darling  
****6. Нет, вы не оставит! – No, you will not leave!  
****7. НЕТ! Как вы могли бы пусть эта женщина между нами – NO! How could you let this woman come between us?  
****8. ОСТАНОВКА – STOP  
****9. Нет! Наши законы требуют - No! Our laws require  
****10. НЕ ВОПРОС МЕНЯ - DO NOT QUESTION ME  
****11. Я СДЕЛАТЬ РЕШЕНИЯ О СЕМЬЕ – I MAKE THE DECISIONS ABOUT THE FAMILY  
****12. Вы больше не мой брат - ****You are no longer my brother  
****13. Никогда не вернется - ****Never come back**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom, love you girls!**

**So Dimitri and Carlisle, yeah, not a good departure, huh?**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I wasn't able to sleep after I woke from my dream last night so I just stayed awake. I had jumped on Jenk's computer and checked my emails, ran through some business documents that Jessica had scanned into a PDF file and then found myself pulling up any and all information I could find about Dimitri Komarovski. There really isn't a lot as the family does nothing online and no one is stupid enough to cross them. I had kept up with him the first five or so years after we left Chicago but let him go after that.

"_Carlisle, I just got a call from the hospital that one of my patients is having a hard time. They have him sedated but I want to go in and check on him. Are you done with your work in here?" Esme asks walking into the study. "Do you think you will be able to watch the kids or should I have Irina keep an eye on them?" She glances at me as I minimize the screen I was just in._

"_Yeah, I can watch them." I say looking up at her._

_She sits on the desk next to me. "Why do you still keep tabs on him?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I ask, feigning ignorance._

_She smiles and clicks on the cursor, maximizing the screen I was just on. Hmm, Busted!_

"_I know you miss him but why do you keep torturing yourself like this?"_

_I shrug, "I don't know."_

_I pull her between my legs and run my hand down her back and over her ass. She takes her hands and runs them through my hair and then holds me in place so that I am looking at her._

"_Do you regret leaving?"_

"_No! Of course not. It was the smartest thing I ever did. I love my life with you, with the children." I say, furrowing my brows at her._

_She smiles and kisses my forehead, "You don't love running your own business?"_

"_No, not really but I am making a living and we have invested wisely. I don't know, Es; it's starting to grow on me. I just have to get over the idea that I turned into my father." I say sadly._

"_You're nothing like your father."_

_I nod and start kneading her ass._

"_Jason seems nice." She says softly and then laughs, "A little rough around the edges but nice."_

"_He is. I trust him." I say, working my hand up and under her shirt, touching her soft skin._

"_Well, that's a good thing." She says, running her fingers along my jaw line and cupping my cheek. I look up at her and she has a serious expression on her face. "I know that no one can take Dimitri's place but you really could use a friend, don't you think?"_

_I nod and kiss her stomach, circling my tongue around her belly button. She starts pulling on my hair as I unbutton her slacks and push them, along with her panties, down to the ground. I glance up at her and she has her eyes closed as I quickly insert my finger inside of her. She moans softly and I quickly unbutton my pants and pull out my hard and ready cock. I move her on top of me and as I enter her, her eyes shoot open as her mouth latches on to mine._

"_You are insatiable, Mr. Cullen." She mumbles against my mouth._

_I grin against her lips and then grab each of her legs and throw them over the arms of the chair, opening her up for me. I start to move her up and down on me slowly at first and gradually increasing my pace as her head falls back. Her face is utterly beautiful as pleasure surges through her. She moves her hands out of my hair and places them along the sides of the chair and leans back slightly, arching her back and allowing me to thrust deeper inside of her._

"_Oh God Es! You are so fucking sexy."_

"_Do you like that, daddy?" She purrs at me and I practically come on the spot._

"_FUCK! Keep talking Es, I'm so fucking close!"_

"_Mmmm, fuck me hard, daddy!" She moans sexily._

_I lick my lips and start grunting loudly, "Oh FUCK! I'll fuck you hard, Es." I say as my movements become wild and erratic, "I'm gonna make you fucking scream…" _

_She starts moaning and panting loudly as I continue to pound my cock into her._

"_Fuck Es, do you feel that? Do you feel what you do to me?" I say breathless._

"_Oh YESSSSSSSS!" She screams as her walls tighten around me._

"_UNNNNN, FUCK!" I shout as I release inside of her._

_I pump into her wet and throbbing pussy, milking our orgasms for all they are worth until neither of us can move anymore. When I finally stop she lays her head on my shoulder as we both try to catch our breath and settle our racing hearts. After a few moments she starts laying gentle kisses on my neck and then murmurs softly against my skin._

"_Carlisle, you'll never be truly happy while you hold on to the past. He was a part of your life, an important part, and he will always be in your heart but as long as you continue to monitor him you will never really let him go. You will always be wondering, you will always have doubt."_

_I close my eyes, knowing that she is right. She always is because she knows me so well. I take a deep breath and run my hand in her hair and then bring her chin up so I can kiss her. _

I hear movement behind me and glance back to see Jenks roll out of the bed and head into the bathroom. I turn back to my screen and continue reading. It seems that Dimitri's father passed away ten years ago and that Dimitri has been completely in charge ever since then. It looks like they are into gun smuggling nowadays which doesn't really surprise me considering Dimitri's fascination with weapons. I am a little disappointed though that he got the family involved with selling drugs as well. His father would have never allowed that. Hell, I wouldn't have allowed that. I would have tried to talk him out of it.

"There's a breakfast burrito in the microwave for you." I say, hearing Jenks walk back into the room.

"Really? You didn't get me that chorizo kind did you?" He mutters as he walks to the microwave.

"No, I know you don't like chorizo. I don't know why though considering some of the shit you eat." I say with a chuckle as I continue reading on Dimitri's business dealings.

"Because that shit is nasty."

"But you like menudo. How can you like menudo and NOT chorizo? That never made any sense to me but relax, it's sausage." I say glancing at him.

"Menudo is fucking good man. You don't know what you're missing. Did you put some of that sauce on it, that hot shit I like?" He asks, opening the wrapper and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Yes I did. Just don't breathe on me for a while." I say with a laugh.

"Very fucking funny." He says sarcastically, "What are you doing?"

I swivel the chair so that I can look at him. He is truly the epitome of a private eye. I swear he has never heard of an iron or wrinkle free clothes as he has on another pair of rumpled slacks and a button down shirt that looks like it has been slept in for days. His hair is a mess and flopping in his face and for some reason it always looks dirty.

"I am going to fly to Chicago, talk to Dimitri and see if he will help us."

"What time are we leaving?" He asks through a mouthful of food.

"I am leaving in a few hours, you are staying here."

He glares at me and sets his burrito down. "Why the hell would I stay here? You might need me." He says evenly.

"I appreciate the gesture but I need you to keep an eye on Vicky, make sure she doesn't leave."

"You said old man Cordoza guaranteed that he would keep her there at his fucking house so why would I need to babysit the bitch?" He asks angrily and I can tell he is getting upset.

"Alright, fine." I say staring at him, "I won't put you in any unnecessary danger. I don't know how Dimitri will respond to my presence and I won't take the chance that you will get killed or injured." I say firmly.

He stares at me and smirks, "So you are protecting me?" He says and I can tell he is trying hard not to laugh.

"Fuck you, Jenks!" I say grinning and turn back to the computer. "Your ass is staying here!"

"Yeah, whatever you say!" He says taking another huge bite of his burrito.

We spend the next couple of hours going over what needs to happen while I am in Chicago and then head to Texas. As we pull up to the Del Rio airport I go to exit and feel Jenks hand on me, stopping my movement.

"Be careful, Carlisle." He says intently.

"I will be."

"I mean, fuck, if I have to call Esme again and tell her something happened to you, well, fuck, she'll probably kill me and well…" he stutters and I glance at him, "you're my fucking friend, alright. So watch your back when you see that Ruskie."

I smirk, "Are you getting all sappy on me, Jason?"

He waves his hand, "Hell no!"

I place my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone and…" I close my eyes for a second and then open them, allowing my eyes to bore into his, giving him a look that is both sincere and stern, "If something should happen to me, you take care of Vicky do you hear me, I want no harm to come to my family and while she is out there that is always a possibility."

He puts his hand on mine, "I will kill the bitch myself if need be."

I nod and get out of the car, snatching my briefcase off the floorboard. I stroll through the airport, grinning as my briefcase goes through the scanner without a hitch. I meet Avery at the gate and he leads me to the plane.

"Are we on schedule?" I ask as I walk up the steps.

"Yes Sir, we should be arriving at O'Hare by 4:00 p.m." Avery says as we enter the plane.

I nod. "Good."

I take my jacket off and hang it up before pulling my bottle of Kauffman out from under the bar. I quickly pour a shot and down it quickly. I take a deep breath and allow my fingers to trace along the bottle. The only Vodka that Dimitri and I would drink. I pour another shot and then place the bottle securely under the bar before settling in my seat, preparing myself emotionally for what will come next.

* * *

**A/N… yeppers, so how many are a little worried about what might happen when Daddy C gets to Chicago? okay peeps, hit me up... after knowing what happened when they left is Daddy C making a good move?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So we are on our way to Chicago, how about a little back story?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**January, 3**__**rd**__** Grade**_

I continue to doodle, just waiting for the bell to ring so I can go outside. Mrs. Morris continues to talk but I don't think anyone is paying attention. I hear the door open and actually look up and see Mrs. Morris waving for someone to come inside which of course makes the whole class turn in the direction of the door. Ms. Shirley, the lady that's usually at the front desk, is walking up to the front of the class with a small, dark haired kid. He is dressed in dark slacks and a black button down shirt with a tie, his shirt is tucked neatly in his pants which are being held up by a black leather belt. I guess no one told him we have a dress code here. There is snickering in the back of the room which really makes me mad. It's not this kids fault. He didn't know. I turn and give Ricky and Tommy a dirty look, telling them to be quiet.

"Turn around _Carlisle_ no one cares what you have to say." Ricky whisper shouts.

"Mr. Michelson, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Morris intervenes.

Ricky shakes his head remorsefully as the new kid is placed front and center. Why do teachers do that? Isn't it hard enough coming into a new school midway through a school year and then they have to embarrass you by putting you right there in the front? Geez, the poor kid looks like he might pee on himself. God! I hope he doesn't. Ricky and his friends will never let him live that down. They will be so mean to him.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Dimitri Kom…Uhhh…Koma…"

"Komarovski." He says timidly in a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, Dimitri Komarovski. Him and his family just moved here from Moscow. Do you all remember where Moscow is?" Mrs. Morris says, addressing us.

I look around the room and everyone is staring at her blankly. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"It's in Russia, Mrs. Morris." I say confidently, hearing snickers from Ricky and Tommy.

"Yes, Russia. Very good, Carlisle." She turns to Dimitri, "Just take the open seat right there." She motions to the empty seat in the front row.

As he sits down I notice that he is slouching in his seat and then it is like he catches what he is doing and sits up straight, his eyes facing forward and then he quickly glances around the room as if he is looking to see if anyone caught him slouching. He is of course being watched by everyone in the class, they are just giving him these blank stares like he is from Mars or something. When his eyes lock with mine I smile at him and see his lip quirk up into a small smile before turning back around. When the recess bell rings we all make a mad dash outside.

I am on top of the monkey bars 'cause, I like climbing and well I can see everything going on from here. I don't really play with any of these kids because they are all just mean. A bunch of kids who think they are better than everyone else. Most of them are just stupid but they have money so they think they are special. I smile when I see Dimitri walk out of the school and start heading over to the playground. Good, now I can talk to him. Ask him what it's like in Russia, why his family moved here, how he learned English, what kind of games he likes to play. I like talking to kids from different countries. They are so much more interesting then these stupid kids here. Every year my dad takes us to France for a couple of months and that is always fun. French is so cool. I continue to watch as he stops and looks around, spotting me on the monkey bars. I wave at him and he waves back hesitantly. I move my hand telling him to come over. He nods with a big smile on his face. But before he can make it over to me Ricky, Tommy, and Mark cut him off.

"We don't want any commie's at our school." Ricky says, pushing Dimitri back.

"Yeah." Tommy brilliantly concurs.

"You don't even know what that word means." I say jumping down from the top of the monkey bars and stepping in front of Ricky. Blocking his path to Dimitri, "I mean you're too dumb to know a word like that."

"Stay out of this, Carlisle!" He says, pushing me back but I plant my feet and then take a step forward, forcing him to step back instead.

"I do too know what it means." He stutters.

"Really?" I say arching my brow, "So what does it mean?"

"Why do you care anyway? Is he your boyfriend or something?" He says laughing.

My face turns red and my fists clench at my sides and before I know what's happening I have hit Ricky in the eye and we are rolling around in the dirt. The next thing I feel are strong arms pulling me off of Ricky and jerking me into the principal's office. An hour later my father is strutting through the corridor and pushes his way through the office. He turns to me and gives me a death glare and then turns to Principal Meyers.

"What did he do now?" My father asks briskly.

"He was in another fight." Mr. Meyers says timidly.

My father turns to me, narrowing his eyes.

"Have you considered having him talk to a counselor? He seems to have…" Mr. Meyers starts to say until my father turns around and fixes his glare on him, stopping him in his tracks.

"My son doesn't need to talk to any counselor. How dare you suggest that, you glorified babysitter. You can't even control the children here. With the amount of money I spend to send my son here you would think they would hire someone more qualified to run the school." He says viciously.

I glance at Mr. Meyers who is saying nothing. No one ever says anything to contradict dad.

"CARLISLE!" My father fumes as he abruptly turns around and marches out the door and as I glance at Mr. Meyers I think he actually feels sorry for me.

I was suspended for two days. My father didn't talk to me for those two days which didn't seem so bad to me. My mother tried to plead my father's case letting me know that my father is trying to help me become a man and that fighting is not the answer, that it shows weakness. I actually couldn't wait until my suspension was done and I could get out of the mausoleum that is my home. The morning I was to go back to school my father told me in no uncertain terms that I was to talk to no one today. I decided to take him literally and didn't say a word to anyone, not even Mrs. Morris, which of course garnered another phone call to my father. Now that I think about it that was probably not a good idea because he is going to be really angry at me. I wonder if anyone would notice if I didn't go home at all. Car after car is coming through picking up their kids and I am praying that Dad's driver somehow forgets where the school is.

"Did you…umm…trouble?" I hear and look up to see Dimitri standing in front of me.

I laugh, "I'm always in trouble so don't worry about it. Sit down." I say motioning towards the bench which he sits down on.

"So why did your family move to Chicago?"

"My father…umm…" his eyebrows scrunch together like he is trying to think of the right word.

"Business?" I offer.

"Yes, business. I'm sorry, I have only studied English for a year, my words aren't… perfect."

"I understand you just fine." I say laughing. "Did Ricky and them give you a hard time when I was gone?"

He shakes his head.

"Good!" I say and then ask curiously, "So what kind of business does your dad do?"

He shrugs and I smile, "Yeah, same as mine. How old are you anyway?" I ask curious, since he looks so much younger than me.

"Nine, how old are you?"

"Nine. Well, when's your birthday?"

"In October." He says looking at me strangely.

"Well mine is in a couple of months so that makes me older."

He smiles at me, letting me ramble.

"I need to teach you how to fight because in America the boys are mean. It doesn't matter if you have money or what your parents do. All the boys here have money or big time fathers and, no offense, but you're kind of small which means people will pick on you. Do you have any brother's or anything? You know, to look out for you?" I ask quickly.

He shakes his head again.

"I don't have any brothers either but I am a good fighter so they don't mess with me." I say proudly, "I mean, with a shitty name like Carlisle I better be a good fighter." I say laughing.

"What's wrong with Carlisle?"

"Ah, nothing I guess it's just that I was named after my father AND my grandfather." I say with a frown.

"I am named after my father too."

I look at him and smile, "So you are a junior huh, how do you say junior in Russian?"

"Mladshiĭ" He says.

I nod, "Mladshiĭ…I like that...that's what I'm going to start calling you. Everyone in America has a nickname." I say very seriously.

He grins and nods, "I will call you…" he looks up for a minute like he is really thinking and then he gets this huge smile on his face, " I will call you Bolʹshoi Brat, Bolʹshoi for short."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Big Brother, since you are… older." He says laughing.

We both laugh and then a big black car pulls up and two very large men get out.

"Dimitri, ваш отец ждет вас." One of the men says in a deep voice, waving towards Dimitri.

Dimitri looks at me and frowns, "My father is waiting for me. He will be angry if I make him wait." He says sadly.

"Well, you better go. I know my dad always gets mad at me when I make him wait."

He gets up and starts walking towards the car and when he gets close to it he stops and turns, waving at me frantically, "See you tomorrow Bolʹshoi."

I smile, "Later, Mladshiĭ."

He grins again and then I see those two guys talking to him intently in Russian and get him in the car quickly. He is explaining something to them and then the men turn to me. Before I can contemplate it any further my father's driver pulls up in front of the school and steps out of the vehicle, opening the car door for me. As I go to step inside he looks at me and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask.

"You shouldn't aggravate your father so much."

I sigh and slide inside the car on to the soft leather seats. I know that I shouldn't aggravate him but it seems that it really doesn't matter what I do. It's never good enough for him anyway so what's the point. Maybe he will just avoid me again. I hope so.

_**Present Day**_

"Mr. Cullen, we are approaching O'Hare, we will be landing in 10 minutes." Avery announces over the intercom, bringing me out of my memory.

I blink my eyes a couple of times and look outside the window, seeing Chicago getting closer. It's been 25 years since Esme and I barely escaped the Chicago city limits. Let's just hope I make it out again.

* * *

**A/N… So what did you think of their initial meeting? I mean, Daddy C's pops seems pretty bad and Dimitri, poor thing, good thing Daddy C was there to take care of him. Children can be so cruel!**

**Russian Translation:  
****ваш отец ждет вас - your father is waiting for you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my beta's, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So we are now IN Chicago... what will happen next?**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Sir, your driver will be waiting for you. How long will we be staying?" Avery asks.

"Hopefully only a few hours. Refuel and stay on standby. I will call you later with details." I say crisply and to the point.

"Yes Sir." He says before walking back into the cockpit.

I tighten my jacket around me as I step into the cool Fall air. I put my Ray Bans back on as well, more to mask my eyes than anything else. I don't know why I am feeling so paranoid. There is no way that Dimitri would know I am in town and we would never have people just hanging out at the airport. That's not how things were done. I make my way through the airport and no one pays any attention to me. Thank God for the apathy of big cities. People could care less. When I get to the curb I see a man with a sign that says Mr. Cullen. Oh for crying out loud. I look around to see if anyone has noticed him and when I get there I snatch the sign out of his hand angrily.

"Don't you ever hold a sign up for me!" I growl at him and see and feel him cower before me.

"So…sorr…rryy, Sss…ir" He stutters as he opens the door.

He glances at me from the rearview mirror and the look on my face tells him that I am not some everyday businessman even though I am in my Navy Gucci Suit. I thought about wearing my jeans but that would surely have sent a message to Dimitri that I was there for trouble versus a negotiation. So I opted for the suit I packed. I rub my temples and close my eyes, already feeling the telltale signs of a migraine coming on.

"Where to, Sir?" My driver says, trying to gain some form of composure.

"Take me to Navy Pier." I say, leaning my head back and feeling my chest heave.

I need to calm down before I see Dimitri. There is no way in hell I can walk in there feeling like this. His men will eat me alive, hell, Dimitri will kill me on the spot for coming in there like a weak asshole. I shake my head at that thought and turn my head towards the window, glancing at the buildings and places that marked my childhood. Forty minutes later he is pulling up in front of Navy Pier.

"I will be parked over there." He motions to where the limousines and drivers park.

"I won't be long." I say as I exit the vehicle, gripping my briefcase firmly in my hand.

As he pulls away I glance over at the fountain. It is a huge square with water that sprays out from all angles. A long time ago there was a fountain here but it was not as fancy as this one but... it was still a lot of fun. I can see parent's taking pictures of their children in front of it but at the same time they are hollering at them not to get wet. I can't help but smirk as my eyes close momentarily.

"_Bol'shoi… you are going to get us in trouble!"_

"_Are you afraid, __Mladshiĭ? It's just a little water." I say laughing as I run and jump underneath the sprays of the fountain. _

_The next thing I know I am face down on the concrete and Dimitri is on top of me. _

"_I'm not afraid!" He says laughing as I buck him off of me._

_He jumps up and takes off around the fountain with me in hot pursuit._

I take a deep breath and turn towards the entrance to the pier. Dimitri and I spent most of our youth here, I mean, there wasn't much here when we were younger. It didn't turn into a tourist attraction until the 90's and we were already long gone by then. But back in the 70's and 80's it was pretty quiet. It had some vendors and I think there was a school here once as well but mostly people used to just hang out. I liked it because it was quiet. This is where Dimitri and I used to go when we wanted to talk without his fathers 'men' overhearing us. Hell, I came here all the time, it was my best thinking spot. I look around at all the families walking around. God! There are so many people here. This was a mistake. I shake my head and make my way to the far end of the pier where there are less people. I stand at the railing and look out onto Lake Michigan. How many times did Dimitri and I find ourselves here? It seemed like it was daily especially when things got hectic and crazy. I run my hand through my hair and sit down on one of the benches, blocking out all the noise around me and remembering when we were thirteen and our lives changed forever.

"_Okay, what's going on Mladshiĭ? I ask angrily._

_He doesn't say anything, he just stands against the ledge of the pier holding onto the the top rung and looking over it into the water. He has been standing there for close to ten minutes already. It's fucking cold out here too. I know something is wrong. He has been extraordinarily quiet all day but when I questioned him he said that we would talk about it later... at the pier. That's all he gave me. His birthday was yesterday but I didn't see him because his dad had taken him out of school for the day and wouldn't let me talk to him when I called later that night._

"_Fuck, Mladshiĭ… if you don't tell me right now I am going to kick your fucking ass. What the hell is going on? Is this related to your dad?" I ask, grasping at straws. _

_It's got to be about his dad because he was fine the day before his birthday.__When I mention his dad he lets out some sort of weird ass chuckle and shakes his head but I am not sure if that is supposed to mean yes, it's about his dad or no, it's not about his dad. Fuck! I wish he would just tell me already._

"_Bolʹshoi, you know what my father does right?" He asks softly._

_Well, we have never actually talked about what his father does. I suspected it was something illegal, primarily because there are always big ass men around and his father doesn't go anywhere that I know of. And well, there is always someone 'watching' Dimitri. I never wanted to stereotype them but I sort of assumed his dad was some kind of mob guy. It never really mattered to me. He was my friend who the hell cared who his dad was!_

_I sigh, "No, not really. Does he do something illegal?"_

_Now Dimitri full out laughs. One of those laughs that originates deep in your belly and comes out loud and almost scary. If there was anyone else around and saw him they would surely think he was nuts. And to be honest he is sort of freaking me out. What the hell is going on? When he finally stops laughing he turns around and leans against the bars of the pier's ledge. He is staring at me and I swear I see tears in his eyes. Shit! this can't be good._

"_Is your father still pushing you to be some kind of financial asset manager?"_

_I frown, "Yeah, he has my life already planned. Why?"_

"_So does mine." He says cryptically._

"_What's going on Mladshiĭ?" I ask, I'm really starting to get worried at where this might be going._

"_Yesterday..." He pauses and looks down, "I thought that my dad wanted to meet with me, you know, man to man and shit." He looks up at me and I nod._

"_That's not what he wanted?" I ask the question but I already know the answer based on Dimitri's reaction and the look he has on his face right now._

_He shakes his head, "No, he told me that since I am now becoming a man that it was important for me to start preparing for my new life."_

"_Your new life? What the fuck does that mean?"_

"_That's what I asked and he told me that as his only son it was expected that I would take over the 'business' when he either retired or was killed. That I am the future head of the Komarovski family." He pauses and I try to control the panic that is starting to envelop me._

"_He said that I needed to 'train' to take over for him and that I was expected to 'toughen' up." He says, looking down with a sad expression on his face._

_God! I hate that his dad always makes him feel like he isn't good enough, isn't tough enough. I mean Dimitri is tough, maybe he's not mob guy tough but he is still tough. He looks up at me and he just looks so lost and I am not sure what I am supposed to do. This is messed up._

"_We spent all day yesterday going over everything that I will 'take over'." He looks down again and now I can actually see tears coming out of his eyes._

_I jump up from the bench and walk over to him quickly, gripping his shoulder tightly._

"_Fuck him, Dimitri. You fucking decide, not him."_

"_No, I don't, I don't decide at all. I will never decide. Ever again. Maybe I never did in the first place."_

_He falls to the ground, like his legs just give out or something. I look down just as he raises his knees and wraps his arms around his legs, sobbing. I am at a loss. I have never really seen anyone cry before and hell what am I supposed to do? I mean I can't fix this, I can't change his father or what his father has planned for him any more than I can change my father or my father's plans for me. I finally just sit down next to him, bringing my knees up and then turn to watch him, feeling my eyes water at my best friend's pain. We sit like this for a long time, not saying a word until I can't take it anymore._

"_I wish there was something brilliant that I could say but, fuck Mladshiĭ, I don't know what to tell you. But what I can say is that you are my friend. We are brothers and I won't let you go through this alone. I'll protect you as best as I can." I say determinedly._

_He turns to me and wipes his eyes which are now as wide as saucers._

"_You can't do that, Bolʹshoi. I am bound, you are not."_

"_We are brothers, that makes me bound." I say, moving my hand up._

_He looks at my hand and grabs it, "Brothers forever." He says as he squeezes my hand tightly._

"_Forever." I say, squeezing his hand as well._

* * *

**A/N…Hmmm, me thinks Daddy C didn't know what he was getting himself into, he was only thirteen after all. So, hmmm, Dimitri doesn't sound so bad here. Kind of feel sorry for him, ya know, forced into something he never would have chosen on his own *sigh* Alright, I updated the blog with some new pics so go check it out :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...You gals are the best.**

**So wow, yeah, ya don't hate Dimitri so much anymore do ya? Alright the next several chapters will be solely based in the past as Carlisle is on the pier remembering, everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Senior Year, Carlisle's 18**__**th**__** Birthday**_

"Bol'shoi" Dimitri calls to me as he pushes my arm and makes me stumble a bit.

"Quit it, man." I say, frowning.

"What are you thinking about? You've been acting weird all day!"

I laugh, "I know, sorry. I need to talk to you. Later though, alright?"

He gives me a strange look, "Like we need to go to the Pier kind of talking?"

I sigh, "Yeah, but later, tomorrow okay."

"Bol'shoi, do that thing with the knives." Viktor slurs, interrupting us before Dimitri can inquire further.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. We are at the bar celebrating my 18th birthday. My dad was pissed that I bypassed some shindig at the social club to come hang with Dimitri but I don't care. I am already going to Harvard, isn't that enough? Dimitri isn't going to be happy about that. The past nine years we have been inseparable, I mean literally inseparable. We do everything together, hell, we have even shared the same girl before. This will be the first time we are apart and I don't know. I am nervous. Oh, I am sure I can be gone and I will be fine but hell, who will look out for him? Viktor? Stephan? Yeah, I don't think so. Plus, damn it, who am I supposed to hang out with? Dimitri is my best friend and brother. How the hell am I supposed to not talk to him every day?

"Bol'shoi... come on." Viktor slurs again except this time he raises his hands and starts shouting my name over and over again, getting everyone riled up.

"Alright, alright." I say laughing.

I pull out my hunting knife which was a birthday gift from Dimitri last year. It's a really fucking cool knife and the handle is engraved with the word 'brothers forever' in Russian. Once I got it I started messing with it all the time, flipping it in my hands, catching it in the air, throwing it. I am really good now so every time Viktor gets drunk, which is often, he wants me to do tricks. It's my birthday though, don't I get to decide what I want to do?

"Okay, hold on." I say as I slick my hair back that is falling in my face and shake my hands at my side.

I grab my knife and hit a target on the wall. Everyone starts clapping so I do it several more times, each time in a more dramatic and exaggerated fashion and when I am done with each throw I turn to everyone bowing to all kinds of whooping and hollering, egging me on. I glance at Dimitri who is laughing, he then waves his hand and a few seconds later a pretty girl is right behind me, moving her hands up my chest and then down over my belt buckle. She then slips one of her hands over my crotch and cups the now prominent bulge in my pants.

"Happy Birthday, Bol'shoi." She purrs.

I turn around and face her. She strokes me some more and I smirk, leaning down and kissing her soundly on the lips, much to the delight of the crowd. By the time I am done kissing her she is breathless and I just smile. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and walk us over to the table that Dimitri is at. He kicks the chair out for me, laughing at my drunk ass. I sit down and bring her on my lap, moving my hand up and down her thigh and she immediately brings her mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking on me. Dimitri pushes a package across the table, drawing my attention away from the girl on my lap. I should probably ask her what her name is.

"С днем рождения, брат." He says with a smile.

"I thought this was my birthday present." I say, moving my leg up and making the girl on my lap bounce. She starts giggling and slaps my shoulder playfully.

Dimitri smirks and shakes his head, trying not to laugh. "No, she just wants to fuck you. Don't you Natalia?"

"Very much so." She says bringing her mouth to mine.

I start kissing her right there, long and hard, not caring that we are in a crowded bar. After several minutes I realize that Dimitri hasn't said anything either and when I glance at him he is making out with some girl as well. Huh! I didn't even hear her walk up. We both go at it hot and heavy for a good ten minutes until Natalia whispers breathlessly in my ear that she wants to leave. Hell yeah, that sounds good to me. I got a steel rod thing going on right now and I am in desperate need of some release.

"Mladshii." I say looking over Natalia's shoulder.

He doesn't say anything but hums and I can see that his hand is no longer visible and the girl on his lap is squirming and moaning loudly. I kind of chuckle until Natalia begins grinding on my lap and playing with my hair, moving it out of my eyes. She brings her mouth to mine again and starts kissing me and I know I need to get the hell out of here soon so I can fuck this girl and get some proper birthday sex. I stop kissing her but hold her tightly against my body as she continues to rub against my cock. God! that feels fucking good.

"Mladshii… we are leaving. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait." He says, stopping what he is doing and hearing the girl on his lap moan and pout. "Shhh, give me a minute." He says to her and then looks at me, "Open your gift." He motions to the present on the table.

I reposition Natalia off of my rock hard cock and take the gift, ripping the paper off of it. I then open the box and look back up at him. He is smiling and arches his brow at me. I swallow and look back in the box, running my hand over the sleek metal and pull it out. It's a brand new Glock 17. They are being produced in Europe but I didn't know you could get them in the states yet. I run my fingers lovingly over it, caressing the barrel and moving my finger over the trigger. This is a nice fucking gun!

"Holy Shit! Mladshii, how did you get this?" I ask, completely stunned.

He laughs, "Do you really want to know?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No, I don't." I say as I bring the gun up and pose with it like James Bond or something, "I look bad ass don't I?" I ask Natalia.

Natalia runs her hand over my bulge and grins, "Да, вы выглядят очень сексуально и опасных." She coos that I look sexy and dangerous as she runs her tongue up my jaw. Hell the fuck yeah I do!

"И я хочу вас." She then tells me that she wants me and I am done. I feel my cock twitch and bring her mouth back to mine, kissing her again and rubbing her against me.

"Let's go." I say against her mouth and then circle her nipples with the tip of my new gun until they are erect and straining against her shirt. I look over at Dimitri who is back to making out and feeling up the girl on his lap and from the sounds she is making I think she is about to get off.

"Я буду видеть вас завтра, брат, спасибо за подарок." I say, thanking him for the gift and telling him I'll see him tomorrow.

"Завтра брат." He mutters but doesn't stop what he is doing.

I stick my new gun in the waistband of my jeans like the bad ass I think I am and wrap my arm around Natalia. We don't even make it passed the car before we are going at it. I end up fucking her against the car door and then again in the backseat before finally heading home.

~AMI~

The next morning I find myself at the pier. It is still a little cool but it is my absolute favorite place. No one ever bothers me here so I am able to really think and try to sort shit out as best as I can.

"Bol'shoi." I hear Dimitri say from behind me.

I turn and smile, "Hey, Mladshii."

"So how was Natalia?" He asks knowingly and I get a huge grin on my face.

"She was fuck hot, that's how she was!" I say laughing. "How 'bout you?"

"I had fun man. Did you see me make her come at the table?" He says laughing.

"Yes, everyone saw that! But that was the point wasn't it?" I say a little more serious than I was intending.

"What do you mean?" He asks curiously.

"You know to let everyone know that not only can you kick someone's ass but you can fuck too, bad ass Dimitri Komarovski, future mob king, fucks whoever he wants, wherever he wants." I say raising my hands in the air dramatically.

He frowns at me, "That's not funny Bol'shoi." He says pushing me back and making me stumble.

"Fine. Obviously you can't take a joke." I say with a smirk.

"That's just not funny. You know how I feel about all this shit!" He says walking to the ledge and looking over at the water.

"I'm sorry, man. I know. That was a shitty joke." I say remorsefully and walk up next to him.

He looks over at me, "So what's going on?" He asks.

I sigh and turn around so that my back is against the ledge of the pier. He turns to face me, keeping his hand on the top bar of the ledge. Watching me and waiting for me to say what's on my mind.

"I have to leave in July." I say to the ground.

"Why?"

I don't say anything at first; just kick at some imaginary pebble under my shoe, "Harvard." I glance over at him, "I am already enrolled. I don't have a choice."

He frowns and turns to face the water again, not saying anything.

"I'll be back though." I say watching him.

"Why can't you go to school here?" He says looking down, watching the water hit the pier.

"For the same fucking reason you can't do anything aside from becoming the future fucking mob king." I say with a shrug.

He nods and I turn back around looking down at the water as well. Neither of us says anything for a long time. There is nothing either of us can do. Our lives were planned way before we were even born. Just like Dimitri's dad took him aside and told him what he would be doing with his life my father did as well. Except he wasn't telling me that I was to head some Russian mob family, nope he was telling me that I would follow in his footsteps and the footsteps of all the other Cullen men and be a financial analyst for the biggest firm in Chicago, make lots of money on the stock market, convince people to invest their money and eventually marry an appropriate debutante that will breed further Cullen men that will also be sold into indentured servitude as I have been.

"So we have four months, huh?" Dimitri finally asks bringing me out of my melancholy thoughts.

"Yeah."

He turns and looks at me, "Well, let's make it the best fucking four months imaginable and get into all kinds of trouble." He says with a sly and deceptive smirk.

"Well, you know I'm in." I say with a laugh, "And I'm sure that it will sufficiently piss my father off before I have to go, so it's a win-win for me."

"Exactly!" He says laughing. "Now let's fire off that new gun of yours. I know just the place we can go."

"Cool." I say with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N… Hmmm, yeah, had to throw a little sexy bad ass Daddy C in the mix, that's for all my girls that loved all the Fastlane pics I posted on Facebook. That is of course my visual for the younger Daddy C. Yes, poor Carlisle was not given a choice as well and he never realized that he could say no. Two men with powerful and controlling fathers, neither were happy with the plan made for them.**

**Russian Translation:  
****1. С днем рождения, брат - Happy birthday brother  
****2. Да, вы выглядят очень сексуально и опасных - Yes, you do look very sexy and dangerous  
****3. И я хочу вас - And I want you  
****4. Я буду видеть вас завтра, брат, спасибо за подарок - I'll see you tomorrow, brother, thank you for the gift  
****5. Завтра брат - Tomorrow brother**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So wow, yeah, a young bad ass Daddy C…YOWZA! So let's see, let's jump ahead a bit. Shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**June, Six years later**_

I spent six years at Harvard getting my MBA much to my father's delight which annoyed the hell out of me. The first couple of years I came back over the summer but would spend all that time with Dimitri getting into trouble so my father put a stop to that by forcing me into summer employment at a local firm here in Cambridge. Fucker! 1000 miles away and he is still controlling my every move like the fucking puppeteer that he is. It's been four years since Dimitri and I have seen each other. We talk pretty regularly though. Thank God my dad hasn't figured out a way to control that.

When I get off the plane it feels like I can breathe again. I'm home! I make my way through the airport and then get my suitcases from baggage claim. As I step outside I look around and see my dad's driver, Terrance. I frown. Geez, he didn't even have the decency to show up at the airport and greet his only fucking son, the one who gave up six years of his life to go to the school of his choosing. Asshole!

"Mr. Cullen. It's good to have you back. Your father regrets not being able to come himself, business has kept him away. He asks that I bring you home." Terrance says, grabbing my bags and tossing them in the trunk.

"Whatever. Take me to the bar." I tell him annoyed.

"What bar, sir?" He asks, pissing me off 'cause he knows exactly where I want to go.

"Don't be coy, Terrance. Take me to see Dimitri." I say angrily as I slide into the back seat.

He slips in the front seat, "Sir, your father was very explicit about me bringing you straight home." He says, watching me from the rearview mirror.

"Well, he's not here is he?" I look at him for a few moments and then open the car door, "Fine, I'll take a cab there." I say, throwing my foot out of the door.

"No, Sir. Wait, I will take you." Terrance concedes.

Terrance doesn't say anything and I swear he is taking his good ole' time getting into Chicago. What does he think, that I will change my mind? Reconsider my dad's wishes, wait, not wishes, commands? It's been four fucking long years since I have seen my best friend and there is no way I am going home before I do. The minute Terrance pulls up in front of the bar my heart starts pounding with excitement.

"Don't wait for me. I'll find my way home." I say, slipping out of the car and watching him eye me. Yep! Go tell my dad. I know that's what you are going to do.

I don't even get to the front door before Dimitri comes storming out and pulls me into a huge fucking bear hug, tapping his forehead against mine and smiling like he just got the best present in the whole world. He kisses both of my cheeks and then wraps his arm around my shoulder and walks me into the bar.

"Мой брат вернулся!" He announces and everyone starts clapping and raising their classes to us as we make our way to our usual table.

"This is for good right?" He asks as the waitress brings a couple of shot glasses over and a bottle of Kauffman.

"Hell yeah. I'm not going anywhere." I say, unable to stop smiling.

Dimitri nods excitedly. The waitress, Alena, smiles at me and starts running her fingers down my jaw and then leans close to my ear but all I can see are her boobs which are practically in licking distance.

"It's good to see you home, Bol'shoi. Maybe we can get together later." She whispers seductively as she plants a light kiss on my earlobe.

She turns to me and I smile before reaching my hand up and pulling her mouth to mine, kissing her unexpectedly. Alena and I have hooked up before and she is definitely a great lay. I might just take her up on that offer. As my cock twitches in my pants I grin, thinking, he votes yes. Dimitri laughs as she walks away.

"You've been back one minute and you are already getting pussy thrown at you."

I laugh and then get serious, "How are you? How is everything?" I ask.

He nods, "Good. It's better now that you're home." Then he laughs, "You look different." He says reaching over the table and grabbing my face between his hands.

I laugh, "Well, they wouldn't let me keep my hair long but fuck, you look different too."

He has filled out in the past four years. His dark hair is shorter now and well groomed, he has well maintained facial hair which is hiding some of the scars he has on his face and he is dressed better, in a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt, which has several buttons opened. He doesn't look like a kid anymore. I guess neither one of us does. I had cut my hair at Harvard as I was told I needed to look more professional, so it is much shorter and slicked back. I am now clean shaven and am also wearing a pair of nice slacks, a white button down shirt and a grey tie that has been loosened.

"Я упустил вас брат." He says sincerely.

I smile, "I've missed you too."

We spend the next several hours drinking and catching up. He lets me know that his father has put him in charge of collecting his debts and that Stephan and Viktor have been working with him. He said it has been fun because he gets to beat people up and let everyone know that he is indeed tough and that they should fear him. He asked if I would go with him tomorrow and, of course, I said yes. It's weird hearing him talk about fighting and hurting people but I guess that was inevitable and the fact that his father is giving him so much more responsibilities means he trusts him.

"CARLISLE!" My father's voice booms in the room.

I close my eyes wishing I could vanish. My father is an intimidating man, much like Dimitri's. He shows no fear to anyone and has often told me that he didn't get where he was by being weak. Dimitri's father may be a mobster but my dad is just as bad, he just does shit legally. He walks over to our table and glances between Dimitri and I before turning to me with a scowl.

"You couldn't wait five minutes before you were in here with your hoodlum friend, could you?"

I turn to Dimitri who has a smile on his face and mouths the word 'hoodlum' and points his thumbs at himself which makes me giggle. I turn to my father's stern face and smile.

"I'm an adult. If I want to have a drink with my friend I have every right to do so." I say with a smug look on my face.

Before I have time to react my father back hands me and lifts me up from the table, "Don't you dare disrespect me like that. Now, go!" He says tossing me in the direction of the door.

I glance at Dimitri who is now standing with his fists clenched, Stephan and Viktor at his side with their hands in their jackets. I close my eyes, knowing that with one word from Dimitri my father would be dead. I look at Dimitri and shake my head slightly and stand straight, raking my fingers through my hair causally and running my fingers down my face nonchalantly, making sure my jaw isn't dislocated.

"Не делайте ничего, брат. Я увижу тебя завтра." I tell Dimitri not to do anything and he nods, relaxing his stance as my dad narrows his eyes at me. He hates that I speak Russian all the time because he doesn't know what the hell I am saying.

I grin mischievously, "Apparently the warden here has other plans for me." I say with a chuckle, trying to salvage my reputation and ease the tension in the room. "In fact, I think my parole may have been revoked!" I joke and quickly glance at Dimitri, hoping he understands.

Dimitri watches me, assessing, and finally smiles and then laughs heartedly which triggers laughter from the other people in the bar. I close my eyes and nod as I turn towards the exit. My dad places his hand on my shoulder to lead me out but I push it away, straightening my tie as I walk through the door. As I get to the car I shoot Terrance a dirty look before sliding into the vehicle. My father slides in next to me and I turn to stare at him.

"Your mother has been in such a state. There are people at the house waiting for you." He says turning to me with an angry glare, "I thought getting away would rid you of this rebellious streak you have but I see that it hasn't." He says with a huff and then tries to soften his tone, "No good will ever come from you being around Dimitri, son. Why don't you see that?"

"Dimitri has been my best friend my entire life and I am an adult now, father. You can't continue to dictate my life. Why don't _you_ see that?"

He doesn't say anything right away, just stares into my cold eyes.

"Everyone from my office is at the house. Your mother has planned a big event to celebrate your homecoming. _Don't_ embarrass me." He finally says, looking forward.

I continue to stare at him and then look outside the car window recognizing that this conversation is now over. I'm twenty four and yet he still thinks he can control my life. Next thing I know he will have picked out a wife for me as well. We don't say anything else the rest of the way home and by the time I get to the house the tension between my father and I could be cut with a knife. But I do my duty and run around this stupid party that is supposedly in my honor, even though I don't know anyone here, and introduce myself to everyone as a good son is supposed to do. What a fucking joke.

~AMI~

The next day I find myself at the pier looking out onto the water, trying to wrap my head around all the shit that happened last night. How could he come in the bar like that? Embarrass me in front of everyone and then expect me to wander around shaking hands with all these stupid people at the house. Fuck! What really pisses me off is that I did it. Why the fuck didn't I just go into my room or better yet why did I leave the bar int he first place?

"I thought I might find you here." Dimitri says, coming up next to me, "You okay?"

I nod but don't look at him, "I did my job and played the obedient and well respectful son of a powerful man..." I say looking down and then glance over at him, "I hate him so much." And as soon as the words are uttered out of my mouth I feel my eyes moisten.

"I know." He says as I look back at the water.

"Come on, Bol'shoi. Let's go beat someone up. It will make you feel better." He says with smirk and then when I look at him he hands me something wrapped in some sort of cloth.

"What's this?"

"An old friend." He says with a smile.

When I open it I find my knife and giggle in excitement. I had given it to Dimitri to hold because my mother had found my gun when she was snooping in my room while I was at college. My father confiscated the gun and spent two hours telling me how disappointed he was in me. Well, that was nothing new. But that incident is what had prompted my sudden employment in Massachusetts.

"I have missed you my friend." I say caressing the flat side of the blade and then kissing it.

Dimitri laughs and taps my shoulder, "Let's go, brother."

* * *

**A/N… So, yeah, Carlisle's daddy is an ass but you all knew that didn't you? If you need a refresher go check out CH 43 of TMH, Edward's graduation, when he was a punk to Edward AND Bella, GRRRR. I updated the blog with some more pics so go check it out. And of course, don't forget to review **

**Russian Words:  
****1. Мой брат вернулся.– My brother is back.  
****2. Я упустил вас брат - I missed you brother  
****3. Не делайте ничего, брат. Я увижу тебя завтра - Do not do anything, brother. I'll see you tomorrow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS for all that you do!**

**So wow, yeah, I hate Papa Cullen, what an ass! Now this chapter will take place a few days after the fight in the bar (see Ch 2) as Carlisle has decided he needs to approach Esme and quit following her around... man up Daddy C man up... LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**October, Four Months Later**_

I have been home now for a little over a four months and have fallen right in line with Dimitri. We do everything together, just like before except that now I get to beat people up on a regular basis and make sure no one fucks with him. I decided after the fight a couple of days ago at the bar that I needed to approach Esme. I can't keep being a pussy when it comes to her. I need to make a move. I see her walking along the sidewalk and decide now is the time.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" I holler at her but she ignores me.

"Are you really going to just pretend I don't exist?" I ask as nonchalantly as I possibly can.

She stops suddenly and looks at me, okay, glare is more like it.

"How can I pretend you don't exist when you keep following me?" She says with a huff. "Look… there are plenty of girls impressed with all of this…"

She starts waving her hands dramatically at the car and then at me and I can't help the smile that creeps across my face, she looks so fucking hot all angry, waving her hands around, and I have a strong visual of her underneath me, panting my name. I shift in my seat to readjust myself. Damn, she's so fucking sexy. I almost don't hear the rest of what she says.

"But I'm not… I have no desire to be one of your groupies, Carlisle Cullen."

She says my name with such disdain that I find myself at a loss of what to do. I stare at her dumbfounded. I am torn between being excited that she actually knows who I am and distressed that it doesn't make a difference. This woman is eliciting unusual and, prior to this past week, unnecessary feelings in me. I normally could care less what people think or do. But her being angry at me makes me completely uncomfortable. I smile at her, trying to go for charm but she just puts her hand on her hip and looks like she is ready to deck me. Shit! I pull the car over and jump out, quickly making my way over to her.

"What if I'm not looking for a groupie?" I say softly, running my fingers down her face.

For the first time in my selfish life I know that it isn't bullshit, that it is true. I want that with her. The thought of being with someone else actually repulses me right now. I need this woman and I realize with certainty that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, which is kind of odd considering this is the first conversation we have had. She closes her eyes and falters for just a second before she pushes me away.

"You're impossible." She says with less conviction than she had before.

"Come on Esme. I like you." I say bringing my fingers over her plump and ready lips, "I think you like me too." I offer her my best smirk.

She frowns, "I don't know that I like you at all. All I really know about you is that I see you with a different girl every week." She arches her eyebrow at me and I am simultaneously turned on and remorseful about my previous behavior. I just met her. How can she make me feel this way?

"_And_ I see you and your little crew causing trouble everywhere you go." She touches the stitches on my chin from the fight I was in the night before the bar fight and my whole body shivers at the feel of her fingers on my flesh. She moves her hand away and gets a determined look on her face.

"I don't have time in my life for a man who just takes and never gives, who believes the world owes him versus owing the world. I can get sex anywhere. Hell, I can satisfy myself for that matter." Holy shit! Did she just allude to masturbation? She looks down and breathes in deeply before looking me straight in the eyes.

"The world can be a cruel place and I won't be with someone who takes pride in hurting others. I deserve a man that will cherish me emotionally as well as physically. That will put me first in his life, someone who will hold me up when I am down, someone not so full of pride that he won't allow me to hold him up when he needs it as well. Can you be that man, Carlisle? Are you even capable of that?" She says indignantly.

I am overrun with emotions as I contemplate what she is saying. I have been with lots of women and none of them have ever affected me like she does and we haven't even had sex. She lets out a soft breath and starts to walk away and my world seems to stop. My heart is racing and my breathing is erratic as I reach for her. I can't let her walk away. She turns to look at me and the depth of her eyes pierces my shallow soul and I am taken aback for a moment. I don't know what to do so I do the only thing that makes sense to me. I pull her into my arms and kiss her softly on her lips praying that she wants this too. Not knowing what I will do if she doesn't. She slowly parts her lips and I deepen our kiss, moving my hands into her hair as she wraps her arms around me. I am filled with not only the desire to make love to her but to take care of her as well, to be everything she wants and more. And I know that whatever it takes I will show her that I am worthy of her love. When we finally pull away from each other, I cup her cheek, memorizing every feature of her beautiful face because at this moment in time I know that my life will never be the same.

"Please, Esme." I beg, yes, Carlisle fucking Cullen is begging, "Give me a chance."

She nods as she brings her mouth to mine again. She opens her mouth and deepens the kiss and I feel it everywhere. My whole body is on fire and I know we better stop or I am going to end up fucking her right here against the hood of my Beemer and I don't really want to do that. Okay, well, let me rephrase that. I do want to do that but I want to make love to her first.

"Can I take you out?" I murmur against her lips.

"I was on my way to the library. I have some research to do." She says somewhat breathless.

"I could take you." I kiss her lips gently.

"You want to come to the library?" She asks, cocking that beautiful brow of hers.

I laugh, "You know, I do have an MBA from Harvard. Just because I hang out with some unscrupulous people doesn't mean I am uneducated." I say crossing my arms and cocking my head at her.

"I'm…I'm…" She looks down and shakes her head before looking up at me, "I'm sorry I made a presumption about you."

I smile and take her hand, "Well, how about you make it up to me." I say wagging my brows suggestively.

She slaps my arm and laughs, "You are incorrigible."

I giggle as I walk her to my car and take her to the library. I will admit, I haven't been in the library in ages but seeing her studying intently, bringing the tip of the pen in her mouth and chewing on it as she concentrates real hard, I was completely aroused and find myself drifting off into fantasy land.

_I am sitting on the edge of the table, right in front of her as she unzips my pants and pulls my cock out. She scoots her chair closer to me and runs her hands along my expanding manhood. Increasing her movements as my eyes close shut, enjoying the feel of her hands on my flesh._

"_Open your eyes, Carlisle." She whispers._

_I do and look at her just as she sucks my head into her mouth, tracing her tongue along my slit, and lapping my juices into her mouth. I start moaning and bring my hands into her soft hair, tugging on it lightly as I watch my cock go in and out of her mouth._

"_Fuck, Esme that feels so good!" I stutter through my panting._

"_Fuck my mouth, Carlisle." She whispers._

Suddenly I feel a paper hitting me on the forehead, bringing me out of my daydream. I look up and she is smiling.

"What were you thinking about?"

I swallow and blink several times, realizing that I am as hard as a rock. God! I hope she can't see that. I also realize that I am slouching in the chair a little, which is a little embarrassing, so I sit up quickly and try to discretely adjust myself. Oh God! I hope I wasn't actually moaning out loud. I notice she is still watching me and I just shake my head at her unable to form any coherent thoughts at the moment.

"I see." She says knowingly.

We stay in the library for a few hours and I do my best not to fantasize about her, well at least not while she is actually with me. I will save that for tonight when I am alone. And just like that my cock twitches again. Yes, he isn't used to being denied or having to wait for his release as generally he can get satisfied day or night. Why am I talking about my cock like it's a person? I shake my head and notice that Esme is looking at me strangely again. I smile at her and she grins before looking back at her papers. An hour later, she has packed up all her things and I am pulling down a street that has several large apartment complexes.

"Right there." She says, pointing to the complex across the street. I make a U turn because I'm not going to have her cross the street in traffic and park in front of her building.

I look up at the complex and smile, "So, are you going to invite me up?" I say with a smile.

She grins, "No, I'm not Carlisle. I know you are probably used to women just 'putting out' but I want a little more than that."

"I can wait." I say sincerely as I kiss the top of her forehead.

She brings her hand to my face and kisses me, her tongue moving inside my mouth and leaving me breathless. She pulls away, kissing me softly on the lips and then opens the car door, but before slipping out she turns to me.

"Goodnight Carlisle." She says stroking my face gently.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I say as she starts to exit the vehicle.

She stops and turns to me smiling. She then leans back into the car again and I lean forward to meet her kiss. After she pulls away from my mouth she kisses the tip of my nose.

"You better, Carlisle Cullen." She says playfully.

She gets out of the car again but this time doesn't turn back and struts up the front steps of her apartment and I am left completely discombobulated. What the hell just happened? I glance at myself in the rearview mirror and see my flushed skin and wide eyes. Holy shit! I think I am in love with this girl. I look back at the complex and have to fight the urge to go up there and see her again. I take a deep breath and shake my head as I pull away, heading back to the bar to see what Dimitri has in store for us today.

* * *

**A/N… Okay, I know I cheated a bit with this chapter as a lot of it was included in a TMH outtake but I figured many may not have read it and I thought it was a necessary piece so I expanded it and took out some of the descriptive pieces as we already knew some of what Carlisle said in that outtake. And did you all like that I threw a library in there? Come on, you know I have a thing for them, hehehehe… **

**Okie dokie, see ya tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS for everything ladies... And on a side note I am totally jealous of my girls DannysMom and StratocasticJen and of course all the other ROBsessed ladies who were at the Q&A and got to bask in the glory that is Rob *sigh***

**So mmm, yes, I believe Daddy C met his match with Ms. Masen...LOL... so who is ready for some more Carlisle and Esme?**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**November, one month later**_

I glance at the coffee table and pick up a book, The Interpretation of Dreams by Sigmund Freud. I flip through the pages and set it down, looking at the books scattered around the table, The Psychopathology of Everyday Life by Sigmund Freud, The Ego and the Id by Sigmund Freud, Beyond the Pleasure Principle by Sigmund Freud, Sexuality and the Psychology of Love by Sigmund Freud. Geez, what the hell is she reading? She walks out and laughs when she sees what I am looking at.

"It's for a research paper I am doing." She leans down and kisses me lightly on the forehead.

We have been dating for almost a month now and we still haven't had sex. What ever happened to the three date rule? Shit, I haven't masturbated this much since I was thirteen! She has let me touch her though, a lot, but I have the sneaking suspicion that she is waiting to see if I am worth giving it up for. I had asked her before if she was a virgin and she told me no which, to be honest, really pissed me off. I mean, I know it was way before me but shit, just the thought of some other guy touching her made me want to pull out my knife and fuck someone up.

We have spent this month getting to know one another. Something that I have never done with any other girl. Hell, I don't even know the names of most of the girls I have had sex with. That just wasn't important. Not that they really cared. They knew who I was and were using me just as much as I was using them. But everything with Esme is different. I want more with her and if that means waiting, I will wait. It has actually been really interesting not jumping right into sex. She has told me all about her family in Ohio and how supportive they've been, she has even told me about her friends and school. I have been a little more cautious in the information I have disclosed. I have talked a little about my parents, indicating that we don't get along that well. I told her I don't really work right now because I am exploring my options, yeah right! I also haven't told her very much about Dimitri aside from the fact that we are childhood friends. I have carefully swayed our conversations away from him and what we do. I'm not ready to go there with her.

"Did you decide what you wanted to see?" I ask.

"I'd like to see that movie with Mikhail Baryshnikov. God, I just love him." She says grinning, "I saw him perform once when my parents took me to New York a few years ago. He was amazing."

I frown. It figures she would want to watch some movie about Russia and how fucked up it is over there right now. I glance at her and see that she is watching me.

"You don't want to see it?" She asks, looking downcast.

"Ummm, no, it's alright. Whatever you want, Es." I say, standing up and pulling her close to my chest.

She smiles radiantly, "Good, you can tell me if the translations are right. I always wonder that when I see a movie where they speak a foreign language. You speak Russian right?"

I nod, "Yes, I speak Russian and French."

"Really? I speak French as well. Are you fluent in both of them?"

I nod and kiss her, wanting to change the subject, not wanting to talk about how I learned to speak Russian because that will lead to Dimitri which will lead to what I do with Dimitri which will lead to exposing Dimitri's mob connections which will lead to me having to confess to her what I do with him.

By the time we stop kissing she is breathless and I am hard, again. Well, hell, that's nothing new I guess. I tell her we should leave and we make our way to the theater where I buy our tickets. The movie is actually pretty good. I try to make out with her but she is too into the movie to let me get very far so I finally give up and end up spending most of the movie whispering the English dialogue to her in Russian. She is squirming in her seat and breathing heavily. Hmm, she really likes that. I move her hair to one side and start kissing along her ear and down her neck, seeing her chest start heaving.

"I want you so bad, Es." I say sucking her flesh into my mouth. She whimpers and my cock twitches.

By the time the movie is over I seriously consider going into the restroom to masturbate just to relieve some damn pressure but I don't. I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk out of the theater and to my car.

"Where to, Es?" I ask as I start my car.

She swallows and turns to me, "Let's just go back to my place." She says, her voice uneven, "Unless you want to go somewhere else." She quickly adds.

I smile, "No, I don't mind going back to your place."

Fuck Yeah! That means we get to make out, maybe she'll let me go a little further than just touching her. We head to her complex and I take her hand as we walk inside her building and up to her apartment. When we walk in she excuses herself and I go and sit down on the couch. Looking at the crazy collection of books she has on her table. I don't even hear her come back in the room but she comes up behind the couch and starts kissing along my neck, sending goose bumps across my skin.

"Mmmm, come here Es. I want to kiss you." I mumble.

When she comes around to the front of the couch, I sit up quickly, my mouth gaping. She looks stunning and sexy and now my cock is literally straining to get out. She is in this long, black, silk nightgown with lace that goes up the entire left side of her body, revealing just enough of her legs, hip, stomach and breast to make me want to come instantly.

"Do you like it?" She asks hesitantly.

"Ты красивая." How can she ask me that? She is stunning. She smiles when I say she's beautiful in Russian even though she doesn't know what I am saying and sits on my lap, kissing me softly.

"Of course…You know you're gonna kill me in this outfit." I say as I play with the thin straps on her shoulders, tracing my fingers down the V and touching the outline of her soft breasts.

"Well, I was shooting for arousing you." She says, moving her fingers to my shirt and unbuttoning the first few buttons. I place my hands over hers, stopping her movement.

"Es, you always arouse me but I told you I can wait. I'm sorry if I made you think that I couldn't." I say looking down, feeling guilty for how I acted in the theater.

"I want you, Carlisle. It's okay." She says taking my hand and putting it on her breast.

I start breathing heavily and move my hand to her face, pulling her in for another kiss. God! I need her so much but I need to steady myself. I place both hands on her face, looking at her plump lips and her eyes, dark and wanting. Her hair is lightly falling in her eyes having come out of the clip she had it in. She is truly a vision. I smile as I move her hair out of the way.

"I love you, Esme Masen." I whisper intently. "I have never felt this way before and I want to do everything right with you." I take a deep breath and trace my thumb underneath her eyes, wiping the tears she is now shedding, "I love you."

"Carlisle, I love you too." She says, full out crying now.

I kiss her again, holding her body close to me. I have never told a woman I loved her and never heard it said to me but oddly I feel completely at peace with it. It's like a truth in a sea of lies, it just feels right and powerful. When she pulls away from me I stare at her confused.

"Carlisle, make love to me."

"I didn't say I loved you so that you would make love to me, Esme. Honestly, I want you desperately but I can wait." Although my aching cock would beg to differ I know I can do it.

"I can't. I want you." She kisses me softly and then nods, "Make love to me."

I stand up, lifting her bridal style as I carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and kick my shoes off as I rest my body over hers. I start kissing her gently along her cleavage as my hands move over the silky smooth material of her gown and down the curves of her body. My mouth finds her lips again as I start kissing her with a passion I have never felt before. Her hands quickly move to my belt, unbuckling it and then quickly unzipping my pants, pulling my cock out, who has been screaming for attention for weeks. I actually whimper when she starts stroking me.

"Я так сильно тебя люблю." I mutter against her mouth, telling her how much I love her.

She continues to stroke me but stops suddenly and I groan, loudly, wanting desperately for her hand to be back on me. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and I sit up on my knees looking down at her. I slip my shirt off, letting it fall on the bed and then push my pants and boxers down, kicking them off of me. She sits up on her knees as well and begins running her fingertips along my chest, then down my stomach. She glances at my parted lips and starts kissing down my chest which feels fucking wonderful and then places her lips around my throbbing manhood, moving me in and out of her mouth.

"Fu…" I close my eyes and practically bite my tongue off, trying desperately not to curse.

I feel the ever present pull in my stomach and know that I am dangerously close to coming undone before I even enter her hallowed ground. So I pull out of her mouth and she looks up at me strangely, as if she did something wrong. I shake my head slightly and cup her cheek.

"Es, sweetheart. If you keep doing that you're going to make me come and I don't want to do that just yet." I say with a smirk and watch as her eyes gleam.

I pull her night gown up and over her head, revealing the most stunning woman I have ever seen. I lay her back down and run my hands all over her beautifully subtle breasts, watching as her nipples harden underneath my touch.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I say lovingly, seeing this sexy smile creep across her face.

"Say it in Russian." She coos and I just smile. Yep, my girl has a thing for Russia, who knew?

"Ты самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел." I repeat what I just said, smirking sexily at her as I begin kissing down her stomach and resting my mouth where her pubic hair begins.

I glance up at her and see that her eyes are shut tight as she grips the bed sheets. I smile and slip a finger inside of her as my tongue circles her clit. She bucks her hips and fists the sheets tighter as I insert another finger inside of her. She lets out a deep and sexy moan that actually makes me hesitate as I can't believe it actually came out of my sweet Esme's mouth. She then swivels her hips and I smile against her as I continue to work my fingers in and out of her while sucking on her clit. I alternate between sucking and licking her and within seconds she has arched her back completely off the bed as her orgasm takes her.

"Oh, Es, that was so…" I crawl up her body and kiss her lips, "that was so perfect!" I look into her eyes, "Are you sure about this?"

She brings her mouth to mine and mumbles yes. Mmm, well that's the only confirmation that I need. I slip inside of her and still when I am completely within her tight walls which are still so wet from the orgasm she just had. My God! She feels like heaven. She shifts her hips and I nod at her but don't move.

"Hold on, Es. Give me sec…you just…Oh God! You feel amazing and I don't want to come too quickly." I pant.

She starts kissing me and moves her hands leisurely down my back and starts kneading my ass, while she swivels her hips against me. I start moving in and out of her, slowly, knowing if I go fast I will come in like a minute and I can't have that. She isn't one of those girls at the bar that I don't care about. With those girls it was all about me but Esme, fuck, Esme is different. She is meeting me thrust for thrust and moaning into my mouth which is sexy as hell.

"I love you, Es." I whisper.

"I love you too." She says fixing her penetrating gaze on me.

I continue to make love to her as we look deeply into each other's eyes until I can no longer hold off my impending release. I begin thrusting wildly, watching as her face contorts with pleasure and seeing unconditional love reflected in her eyes, as I finally release within her. It is singularly the most powerful moment I have ever had in my life.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhhh, yes, love me a bad ass Daddy C but also love this loving Daddy C as well. Now the movie they watched is called White Nights and it is actually one of my fav movies because I love watching Mikhail Baryshnikov dance (he is a ballet dancer if you didn't know). It also stars the late Gregory Hines another wonderfully talented dancer and actor.**

**Russian Words:  
****1. Ты красивая - You are beautiful  
****2. Я так сильно тебя люблю - I love you so much  
****3. Ты самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел - You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So first off this chapter is dedicated to my girl Carrie who asked for something that's in this chapter BEFORE I even started the story...LOL**

**So mmm, yes, let's see what do we have here…Hmm, how about Esme meeting the bestie?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**March, four months later, Carlisle's Birthday**_

"Carlisle, why are you acting this way?" She asks flustered.

I tap my fingers nervously on the steering wheel and glance at her. She looks so gorgeous tonight in a blue low cut dress, revealing just enough cleavage to make my dick hard all night. I have managed to avoid bringing Esme here but both Dimitri and Esme have worn me down. Esme and I have been together going on four months now. It's my birthday and Dimitri has planned this big party at the bar and has insisted that Esme and I be there. I tried to get out of it but she has been just as insistent, wanting desperately to meet my best friend.

"You don't want me to meet your friends?" She asks and I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"It's not that. It's just…" I stumble with my words. Esme is smart, there is no way she is going in that bar and not figuring out who Dimitri is and in doing so, she will realize what I am as well.

"I just want you to myself tonight." I kiss her cheek softly, trying a different approach.

She narrows her eyes at me and then looks across the street at the bar, shrugging. "Fine, Carlisle, let's go." She says not looking at me.

Oh thank God! I start the car again and then hesitate. Wait a minute. That was too easy. I look over at her and her body posture says she is upset. Shit! I knew it was too easy. She doesn't understand why I don't want her here and to be honest I don't really understand either. I just know that she is too good to be here, she's not like these women and my stomach churns just thinking about all the possibilities that could happen. She knows very little about what I do. I have told her a lot about Dimitri, mostly emphasizing our friendship and how we met. I had to eventually explain some things but implied that Dimitri is getting his business going and I am helping him with that. Well, that is sort of the truth. She wants to know more though. I can see it in her eyes but she is being patient. She brings her hand up and swipes under her eyes and my heart drops. Fuck! I turn the car off and step outside, snatching my gun from underneath the seat and immediately walk around the vehicle to open the door for her. When I do, she is smiling radiantly at me.

"Are you sure?" She asks hopeful.

"Yes, it's been long enough. I want you to meet Dimitri." I say determinedly.

The minute we walk in the bar there is cheering and people start calling out to me, wishing me a Happy Birthday, all in Russian. Many have wondered what was going on with me as they haven't seen me with anyone in four months. I smile and pull her closer to me, kissing her lightly on top of her head. I glance towards our table and Dimitri stands and walks towards us as people step out of his way. He looks really nice tonight, wearing a dark suit and tie. I have never seen him in a tie before and I chuckle as he approaches us. He sees that and narrows his eyes and I can tell he wants to tell me to fuck off but he doesn't. He looks over at Esme and takes her hand, pulling her away from me. He raises her arm and walks around her as if they were dancing and then brings her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I can see why Bol'shoi is so smitten. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He says with the smirk he reserves for the ladies.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well." Esme says smiling at him and then me.

I take her hand from him and Dimitri laughs as we walk towards our table. As we are walking I flip his tie and he mouths 'fuck off' to me as he straightens it out, causing me to chuckle again. I glance at Esme who is looking around the bar at everyone. As I look around, everyone is basically staring at her. It's very obvious that she doesn't belong here. I make eye contact with different people making sure everyone knows she is with me. It's the normal mix of people tonight, just family and close friends. There are also unfortunately several women in here that I have had sex with at one time or another. Esme fixes her eyes on Alena who is approaching us. It figures she would be working tonight. Thankfully she doesn't say anything to me but after she sets our drinks down, she glances at me smiling and licks her lips seductively, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by Esme.

"Ms. Esme, we drink Vodka, would you like something else?" Dimitri asks, drawing her attention away from Alena.

"Umm, no, Vodka is fine. Thank you." She says with a smile.

Dimitri nods and laughs as he pours us all a drink.

"Мой брат, который в настоящее время есть все, что он хочет в жизни, С днем рождения" He raises his glass and I smile, and then kiss Esme on the temple.

We down our shots and Esme starts coughing, scrunching her eyes closed.

"What did you say?" She finally asks Dimitri.

He pours us another shot and then takes her hand in his, "I told him that he now has everything he could possibly want in life." He kisses her hand again and then arches his brow at her, "Tell me Esme, do you feel the same?"

She smiles and nods, "I love him very much."

"Good." He says grinning, "Good. He is driving me crazy with how much he talks about you. If you didn't feel the same I am not sure what I would have done."

He lets go of her hands and now it's my turn to cough. He grins at my expression as she looks over at me. I kiss her softly while she mutters she loves me against my lips and I immediately deepen our kiss. Hell, we are in the bar, I have practically fucked someone in front of these people so in all reality it is doubtful that anyone is paying us any attention. But Esme doesn't allow us to go very far as she stops me before it gets too heated. I rest my forehead against her temple, laying a soft kiss there.

"Have you met his bastard of a father yet?" Dimitri asks while downing another shot and I feel Esme cringe.

He laughs, "I will take that as a yes." He says laughing even harder.

She frowns, "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Don't worry about that. He doesn't like anyone and he absolutely despises me so it can't be as bad as that. Of course, you would think after fifteen years he would learn to at least tolerate me but no, if anything it has gotten worse. He still acts like I am a dog, кто-то плевать на." There is an air of sadness in his last statement that Esme picks up on immediately even though she doesn't know what he said.

She reaches over and takes his hand, tapping it lightly, "It's his loss. He's just a pompous... asshole." She whispers the last word which actually makes me laugh.

Dimitri grins and jumps up, pulling her into a hug, laughing. "I like you Esme. I will try not to be jealous of you taking my Bol'shoi from me."

"Well, he spends more time with you than me so it's probably me that should vow not to be jealous." She says with a laugh and then winks at me.

He grins and nods. No one can meet Esme and not immediately fall in love with her. Well, except my dad, but there is something seriously wrong with him. Because Esme just seems to bring out the best in people. We spend the next several hours laughing and joking with one another. Dimitri is telling her all sorts of stories about things we did as children and somehow I am the one that is being painted as the instigator. Okay, well, maybe that was true when we were little but certainly not anymore.

"Alright, enough, enough." I say trying to cut him off.

"No way Bol'shoi." He says motioning for her to come closer, which she does. He then starts whispering to her and she is watching me, covering her mouth and laughing. Hmmm. What the fuck is he saying now?

"Вы не можете быть здесь!" We hear Viktor say and both Dimitri and I look up.

"Мне нужно поговорить с г-н Комаровском." Shit! That's Mr. Borovsky.

I stand up at the same time that Dimitri does. Esme starts to move but I put my hand behind me, stopping her. I then move next to Dimitri, blocking him and reach into my jacket, pulling out my gun. I hear Esme gasp and I hesitate for a quick second but raise my gun slightly, ready to do what needs to be done. Mr. Borovsky sees us and starts walking our way but Stephan and Viktor block him. His men reach inside their jackets and next thing I know guns are pointed everywhere, mine directly at Borovsky.

"Это частный праздник для моего брата. Вы не приветствуются." Dimitri tells him firmly that he isn't welcome at my birthday celebration and starts walking towards him, me walking ahead of him but slightly to the side. Allowing Dimitri to make eye contact with Borovsky but also allowing me to protect him if it comes to that.

"Вы ранены моего сына." Borovsky states angrily. He's pissed that we beat the shit out of his son. Well his son deserved it.

"Он украл от меня. Он повезло, что он все еще дышит." Dimitri growls back.

Now Dimitri is pissed off too, telling him with venom in his voice that his son stole from him and that he's lucky his son is still breathing. Borovsky better get the fuck out of here or this is going to be a blood bath and someone will definitely get hurt. Why did this have to happen tonight? Of all the fucking nights, the one damn time I bring Esme, there is a problem.

"Я хочу поговорить с вашим отцом." Borovsky brushes down his jacket and tells Dimitri that he wants to speak to his father, totally dismissing Dimitri and his standing in the family. Oh shit! Now Dimitri is really angry. You can just feel it in the air. I bring my gun up more, pointing it directly at Borovsky's face, while his men start muttering in Russian.

"Я говорю для моего отца. Теперь оставить." Dimitri says angrily.

It's actually oddly funny hearing Dimitri say that he makes the decisions for the family not his father considering he never had any choices up until now. They stare at each other and I still have my gun pointing directly at Borovsky. Borovsky is trying to decide what to do and I can tell that he isn't completely satisfied. This is not over but he grins at Dimitri and then waves at his men to stand down and they turn around to leave. These Russian mob guys are an interesting group. It sometimes feels like playing chess, maneuvering pieces on a board. Borovsky is up to something but I don't know what.

"Я хочу мои деньги завтра." Dimitri tells him all matter of fact like that he expects his money by tomorrow just as Borovsky reaches the door and although I can't see Borovsky's face I can tell by his body language that he is fighting the urge to turn around and start something right now.

Fuck! Dimitri is really pushing it. When Borovsky pushes through the door and walks out, Dimitri laughs and turns to me, tapping my shoulder. I nod and place my gun in my jacket as we return to our table. Dimitri waves his hand and everyone starts drinking and laughing again, picking up conversations and activities they were doing before we were interrupted as if nothing had ever happened. When I get to the table Esme is breathing heavily and not looking at me.

"Es, it's alright." I say, touching her arm.

She quickly jerks her arm away and looks up at me and I see fear and then what I know to be disappointment. She quickly moves from the table, looking around, and then walking in the back towards the restroom. I gasp and start breathing rapidly. Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! I sit and look up at Dimitri, distraught. I am used to seeing that look on my dad's face, hell, it is expected but to see it on my beautiful Esme's face makes my world stop.

"Bol'shoi?" Dimitri says loudly and I blink my eyes several times, trying to focus, "You should have told her what you were. She shouldn't have found out like that. She isn't from our world. She doesn't understand. She doesn't belong here." He says calmly.

All I can do is shake my head while covering my mouth with my hand. This can't be happening. This is exactly what my fear has been, that she would look at me like that, that she would realize what I am, and when she did, she would do what she did just now, she would leave. I know I should have told her but I just couldn't. I run my hand through my hair and look at him sternly.

"NO!" I say slapping the palms of my hands on the table, "She belongs with me, Mladishii."

I stand up and push away from the table angrily, heading towards the restroom since I know that must be where she went. There isn't anything else back in that particular hallway. I don't bother knocking and just barge in, startling her.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking at her frightened expression.

"For what Carlisle?" She says arching her brow, "For scaring the shit out of me? For lying to me? For putting me in danger? What? What are you sorry for?"

I look down and lean against the wall. "All of it."

"Are you in the mob, Carlisle?" She asks crossing her arms.

I shake my head, not meeting her stern gaze.

"You're not?" I can hear her anger, "Well I am not expert here, but that looked an awful lot like some kind of mob confrontation to me."

I close my eyes, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Be honest with me Carlisle. Are you in the mob?" She asks again and once again I shake my head.

"Then what are you to him?" She asks furiously.

I can feel tears in my eyes, "I'm his friend…" I finally look up at her, "I'm his brother and…" I swallow hard, "And I'm his protector. I have been since we were nine."

She doesn't say anything for a long time as she just watches me.

"Is he in the mob?" She asks softly and I take a deep breath and nod.

She brings her hand to her mouth and closes her eyes and I am not sure what she is thinking but the silence is deafening.

"Do you always carry a gun because I have never seen you with one?" She says and I can see her anger is subsiding and being replaced with something else, fear perhaps.

I nod, "I just don't when I am with you. Esme, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dimitri sooner. That was a mistake. Please, I love you."

She closes her eyes and a few minutes later her facial expression softens, "I love you too…I just…" I can see tears in her eyes, "I just don't know if I can do this" and my heart sinks at her words, "what if something happens to you, what if you're killed?"

I shake my head, "That won't happen, Es."

"There is no way you can know that." She says rolling her eyes.

"I'm invincible." I say smirking hoping she can see some kind of humor in this fucked up situation. She stares at me for a long time and I wish I could get inside her head so that I could see what the hell she is thinking because right now I feel like I am being fucking tortured.

"Invincible, huh?" She finally says walking towards me and placing her forehead against my chest, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." I say kissing her.

She moves real close to me and I run my hands down her back and over her ass and start moving further down. Holy shit! I stop and look at her.

"What are you wearing Es?"

"It's for later."

"Show me now."

"No! Someone will come in."

"No they won't. They know I am in here." I say, running my fingers along her cleavage, then it hits me what I just said and I look up, seeing her arch her brow at me. "Dimitri won't let anyone come back here." I recover.

Shit! She doesn't need to know that the rule is if Dimitri or I are with someone back here no one comes in. She watches me for a moment and then slips her dress off. She is wearing a blue lace panty and bra set with garter stockings. My cock starts straining and I bring my hand to my pants, unbuckling my belt and unleashing my fully erect cock. I stroke it a few times thinking he definitely needs some attention. She walks over to me, replacing my hands with hers, squeezing me and stroking me a little more forcefully than she normally does. I close my eyes, savoring the feel of her hand on me.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." I say, opening my eyes which I know must be dark and lustful. I always make love to her, but right now, hell, right now I just want to fuck the living shit out of her.

She smiles and leans up to my mouth, "Then fuck me."

My eyes blink slowly and then with incredible speed I bend down, pushing her panties to the ground and stepping on them as I lift her up, pushing her against the wall. She automatically wraps her legs around me as I shove my cock inside of her already wet pussy. She moans loudly and her back arches slightly as her mouth parts in ecstasy.

"Fuck Es, you look so fucking hot in this outfit. You're too fucking sexy." I growl against her lips.

She starts panting and screaming wildly as I pump into her with more force.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" I pant into her neck.

"Oh God…I'm close…" She stutters and yanks on my hair, "Go Faster Ca…"

She doesn't even get my name out because my mouth is devouring hers as I pound into her fiercely, letting the adrenaline of before flow through me as I set a wickedly fast and chaotic pace. The only sounds in the room are our erratic breathing, our screams of passion, and the continuous thumping on the wall that I'm sure can be heard in the other room. I fuck her hard and I fuck her fast until her body melts against mine and then I fuck her some more until my release finally takes me.

* * *

**A/N… mmm, yeah, okay… Now you all know by now that I have a serious thing for pounding against the wall sex…so yeah! Of course a lot happens in this chapter ASIDE from that so what do you think? Is Dimitri right that Esme doesn't belong there OR is it that Carlisle doesn't belong there? Hmmmm, something to ponder. And, hmmmm, Carrie you okay girl?**

**Russian Words:  
****1. Мой брат, который в настоящее время есть все, что он хочет в жизни, С днем рождения - My brother, who now has everything he wants in life, happy birthday  
****2. кто-то плевать на - someone to spit on  
****3. Вы не можете быть здесь - You can't be here  
****4. Мне нужно поговорить с г-н Комаровском - I need to talk with Mr. Komarovski  
****5. Это частный праздник для моего брата. Вы не приветствуются - This is a private celebration for my brother. You are not welcome  
****6. Вы ранены моего сына. - You hurt my son.  
****7. Он украл от меня. Он повезло, что он все еще дышит. - He stole from me. He is lucky that he was still breathing  
****8. Я хочу поговорить с вашим отцом. - I want to talk with your father  
****9. Я принимать решения. Теперь оставить – I make the decisions. Now leave  
****10. Я хочу мои деньги завтра – I want my money tomorrow**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So mmm, ya, to quote my girl Carrie, a dirty talking Daddy C with a handgun makes even good girls go bad! *SIGH* So we are going to jump ahead a few months.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**May, two months later**_

"So you won't be here at all tonight?" Dimitri asks, watching me intently.

I shake my head, "No. I am meeting her parents and then we'll be going to her graduation, then to some reception and after that I am taking her back to her place. I…" I hesitate and look away from him.

"You what?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." I say turning back to him, gauging his reaction.

He lets out an audible sigh, "Why would you do that Bol'shoi?"

"I love her, Mladshii. You know that." I stare at him but he doesn't say anything. Instead his lips form into a tight line and his eyes narrow which actually pisses me off. What the fuck is his problem?

I immediately glare at him. How dare he act this way? He knows how much I love her. Hell, I can't imagine my life without her in it so isn't marriage the next step? After the bar incident a few months ago he has been welcoming in regards to Esme but he takes every chance he can get to remind me that she isn't cut out for our lifestyle. That she should be with some lawyer or banker and on one occasion he even had the audacity to say that being with Esme would weaken me. We actually got into a fist fight the day he said that. I was so pissed. Stephan and Viktor had to pull me off of him before I did too much damage. I did bust his lip though and his nose had to be reset. I felt like shit afterwards. We never fight. I have sworn my life to protect him yet there I was being pulled off of him, his blood on my fists. Dimitri wasn't angry at me though. He understood why I was so upset. But his dad wasn't so understanding. Dimitri stepped in to intervene on my behalf and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me, not even his father. He stood up for me, telling him that it was a scuffle between brothers and not related to the business in any way. That it wouldn't happen again. I tried to control myself after that incident and he did as well, laying off the 'Esme doesn't belong here' rant that would surely set me off again and I tried not to bring her up very much. We are in a stand off, both glaring at the other, neither saying a word.

"What? Are you going to tell me what I can and can't do now? Are you telling me I have no _choice_?" I say bitterly, emphasizing the last word, knowing it will probably upset him.

He takes a sharp intake of breath and I can see that I have indeed hurt his feelings as sadness passes across his face. I'm sure he can't believe that I would actually say that to him. It's the one thing that we have always had in common, the fact that all our choices were taken away from us, something that we said we would never do to one another. I know he never intended to put any conditions on me and technically he doesn't. He controls all the men that work for him, all but me, a fact that annoys some of the people in our circle, Nikolai in particular. But Dimitri knows that I do what I do out of my love for him, my loyalty to our friendship and our bond as brothers. His face starts to shift and I can tell that he is now angry. He stands up hastily and starts to walk away but stops suddenly, turning to face me, a hard and cold expression on his face.

"Do what you like Bol'shoi but it's a mistake." He says with finality as he turns back around and walks up to the bar, grabbing a bottle.

I frown and look down. I should have expected that. I run my hand through my hair and glance over at him as he takes a quick shot. I sigh and get up, walking over to him. I don't say anything right away. I just take the bottle and pour us both a shot. He downs his the minute it is poured. I close my eyes as I swallow the fiery liquid that I have been drinking since I was 13 and then just watch him. He refuses to look at me, instead choosing to stare into his now empty shot glass. I pour us another drink.

"It's not a mistake, brother." I say softly but he still doesn't answer, he just gets a pained expression on his face as he tries to hold on to his anger. He doesn't drink his shot though, just moves it about in the glass, watching the liquid swoosh up and around.

"Please tell me I have your support." I finally say, my voice cracking with emotion.

He closes his eyes and doesn't say anything for quite a while until he finally turns to me and I see that his eyes are wet with unshed tears, "Bol'shoi, you will always have my support."

I smile and pull him into a hug, only realizing at that moment just how much his approval means to me. I can't imagine doing anything this big without having his blessing. I don't care what my father thinks but I really care what Dimitri thinks. He and Esme are the most important people in my life.

"I better go. I need to meet her at the restaurant soon." I say, stepping out of our hug.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks.

I smile, "Of course. I can't stay away from you for too long." I say, tapping his cheek playfully.

"Fuck you Bol'shoi. Get the hell out of here." He says laughing.

~AMI~

"So, what do you do Carlisle?" Esme's dad asks. FUCK!

"Dad, please, no talk about business." Esme says rescuing me. I smile at her but know I need to say something.

"Right now I am helping a friend get his business going but if my father has any say I will be a partner at Cullen, Whiting, and Associates." I say, skirting around the truth.

"Carlisle has an MBA from Harvard. He has a lot of options, father." Esme says with a smile but I can't help but wonder if she is actually alluding to something else.

"How do you like the city?" I ask the two of them, desperate for a change in topics.

"It's very fast but I love it. Carlisle, Esme tells us that you speak Russian. What foresight to study that during this whole crisis we're in." Esme's mom says all casual but she has no idea what she has just said to me.

"Yes, Carlisle, so what are your thoughts on this whole Soviet Union thing? Do you think Reagan will resolve this in a timely fashion?" Her dad perks in.

I close my eyes, my body stiff. Do they really want me to talk about the cold war? My best friend is Russian. I am linked to one of the deadliest Russian mob families in Chicago. A family I am sure still has ties to the Soviet Union. I have heard Dimitri's father talking adamantly about what's going on over there and although I am not involved in any of the financial dealings I would bet my left nut that the family is sending money over there.

"Please, Mom, Dad. Let's not talk politics?" Esme says touching my hand.

"No business, no politics. Esme Masen, are you hiding something?" Her dad asks, watching us closely. She turns her attention to him.

"No of course not but I already told you, Carlisle speaks Russian because his best friend is Russian. It's a little insensitive for you to be asking him about things that clearly affect his dearest and closest friend which in turn affects him." She says indignantly.

"You're right dear." Her mother says tapping her hand and glancing at her father.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I meant no disrespect to your friend." Her dad says, "Curiosity is all. No hard feelings?" He asks, reaching over to shake my hand.

I take his hand, "No need to apologize. It was a legitimate question, just not one I am comfortable answering." I say thankful that I don't have to go into how I really feel about everything as I am almost positive it will not be deemed very 'American'.

"Duly noted." Her father says with a laugh.

The rest of lunch goes without a hitch and conversations shift to lighter topics such as movies and sports and what Esme plans on doing after graduation. She has secured a post doctorate at the psych ward at Cook County and will immediately begin studying for her exams after her hours are completed. I never realized what it took to become a shrink but it gives me a whole new level of respect for them. After lunch we head over to the university for her ceremony. As we make our way to the seating area Esme goes ahead with her mom and I am left with her father.

"Do you love my daughter Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Masen asks as we watch them walk away from us.

"Yes. I do." I say, watching him nod. "In fact, I want to marry her."

Her father turns to me, giving me that same serious expression that Esme has, "I see."

"I assure you that I will take exceptional care of her and love her until the day that I die. She means the world to me and I will always cherish her." I say quickly, watching for his reaction.

He takes a deep breath and then nods, "But I want it noted for the record that if you hurt her, in any way, I will kill you."

I laugh, "Well, I would expect nothing less."

The ceremony was real nice and we all go out to celebrate afterwards. By the time we drop her parents off at their hotel I am dying to get her home. Now that I have both Dimitri's and her father's permission I am aching to ask her. The minute we step inside her apartment she is kissing me and working me back to the couch. I fall back on it with her lying on top of me, kissing me and running her hands down so she can unbuckle my belt.

"Oh God! This has been the longest day ever." She says laughing as she unzips my pants.

"You were beautiful up there, Dr. Masen." I say, moving her hair out of her face.

"Sorry about the Russian talk at lunch. I told them not to do that but I don't know, they're fascinated with the fact that you speak Russian and have been around Russians your whole life." She says apologetically.

"It's alright. They meant well. At least they treated me better than my father treated you." I say with a sigh remembering how my father had responded to her.

"_So what does your family do Esme?" My mother asks politely._

"_Both of my parents are public school teachers."_

"_Really? What a… noble profession." Mom says._

_I cringe when my father huffs. He equates teaching with poor which means that in his mind Esme doesn't stem from worthy enough stock to breed with his son. I am sure I will be informed of a more suitable mate once Esme leaves. Fucking asshole!_

"_So this is quite the financial windfall for you isn't it?" He says, casually._

_Esme sits there momentarily stunned and then turns to me with a smile, "You have money?"_

_I grin, "Well, I do have a few pennies lying around."_

"_So with my few pennies and your few pennies we can join the upper echelon of pompous and ignorant fools and, hell Carlisle, we could run the whole damn country." She says smirking and I immediately want to pull her in my arms and kiss her._

_My father's chair scrapes and the next thing we see is his retreating figure and then hear his office door slamming shut. Hmm, guess he didn't like that. NICE!_

"Well, my father is probably aching inside to ask you a ton of questions. It's the history teacher in him. He can't help it." She says with a laugh, bringing me out of my memory.

"Esme," I say sitting up and in turn forcing her to sit up as well, "You know that I love you, right?"

She smiles, "Yes, of course. I love you too."

"Esme, you are everything to me. I didn't know what was missing in my life until I met you and now. Shit, now I can't even think straight when I'm not with you."

She just smiles until she sees me pull out a box from my pocket.

"Esme, I already spoke with your father and told him of my intentions. I want to marry you. You are the kindest and truest person I have ever met. Your beauty enraptures me completely and your heart has captured my soul. Please say yes, Es and make me the happiest man to walk the earth." I say opening the box to reveal an emerald cut diamond engagement ring with a 1.5 carat diamond in the center, with smaller .5 carat diamonds on the sides of it, encased in white gold. This thing was expensive but I don't care, she deserves nothing but the best.

She stares down at the ring and then looks at me and nods.

"Yes, my God! Yes. I will marry you." She says with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N… Just a refresher for those of you in the younger age brackets, the 1980's were interesting times with Reagan and Gorbachev and the 'cold war' and during the mid eighties all these summits started taking place. There were a lot of anti-Russia campaigns during this time period as well which resulted in a lot of prejudice and fear of all things Russian. Considering this it seemed appropriate that SOMEONE should ask him something…LOL… And check out the blog for some nice pics of Daddy C and Esme as well as the picture of the ring, it's real purty :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So ahhh, he proposed. Now we are going to jump ahead a few months to the wedding. Just a little side note, Russian engagements are NOT long, generally couples marry rather quickly after deciding to tie the knot. Being that Carlisle has spent a great deal of his life immerse in Russian culture I figured he would follow suit as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**July, two months later**_

"Here!" Dimitri says, handing me a shot.

I down it quickly and look at him. He looks really nice in his black tuxedo. He cocks his brow at my expression and then grins as he does a complete turn and ends with a straight model pose. We both start laughing which is something I really need at this moment. I just got into an argument with my dad who doesn't approve of my marriage at all and figured he would make one last ditch effort at trying to force me to back out of it. The fact is he has been a complete asshole since I proposed. It's as if he has made it his mission in life to make things much more complicated than they need to be. He insisted on having Esme sign a prenup saying he would block access to my trust fund if she didn't. He and I argued and argued about that until after our engagement dinner and then Esme just signed it. I tried to take it from her so that I could rip it up but she wouldn't let me. Instead she walked straight up to my father and stuffed it in his jacket pocket and then turned and walked away. My dad was so pissed but I was impressed. She told him how she felt without saying a thing. Esme could care less about my family's wealth or what my father thinks of her which makes me wonder why I have allowed him to control me for so long.

"You know this changes everything, right?" Dimitri says, straightening out my tie which I have tied and retied three times already.

I nod, "Yeah, I know. It won't be a problem."

He nods and taps my cheek. "I hope not, Bol'shoi."

"It won't." I say sighing, "You said you understood."

He leans against the wall, watching me, "I do. I'm just a little curious how you plan on managing all this. Do you really think you can be with me and then come home to Esme as if you just spent a day in an office?"

I close my eyes and nod. "I can do it. She understands."

"Alright." He says nodding, "That's the last I will say about it. This is your day, brother. We will not talk anymore business." He says walking up to me, "Now let's get you down there before Esme takes out a hit on me."

I laugh, "She probably would."

"She looks sweet and innocent but she is not afraid of anything. I don't know. Sometimes she scares me how well she reads people. It's like she sees them, the real them, and pulls out what's in their head, what their trying to hide." He says shaking his head. "Is that because she's a shrink?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I think it's just the way she is. But I love it. When I am with her, I feel…clean, like all the shit we do is just gone." I sigh as I watch him take a deep breath. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it, a thoughtful look on his face.

"She is the most honest and pure person I have ever met." I say sincerely.

He nods, "Yes, I think you are right about that."

We head out of the dressing room and into the church. It's actually kind of funny because my side of the church is a mixture of men who clearly look mob related and my father's country club group while Esme's side of the church is filled with an eclectic mix of everyday people dressed in nice dresses and suits. As Dimitri and I walk towards the front of the church I immediately walk over to give my mother a kiss and then walk over to kiss my future mother in law and then stand at the front of the church and wait for what seems like hours.

By the time the organist begins the wedding march, I am bouncing on the balls of my feet. She steps out with her father and looks simply exquisite. I wish that I was a poet so that I could adequately describe just how striking she is. Her hair is flowing beautifully around her face and the light coming from the panels high above cast onto her skin in just the right way, making her seem to glow magnificently. Then there's her dress, the cut of it seems to highlight every curve of her beautiful body and, of course, the way her eyes sparkle with glee when she sees me sends my heart racing in excitement and love. She walks up the aisle gracefully and in a way she almost seems to be floating to me. I am completely spellbound and overwhelmed with not only desire but love and adoration. By the time her father places her hand in mine, I can't stop myself and I kiss her, long and passionately. A part of me knows I shouldn't be kissing her yet but I can't help it. I feel a tap on my shoulder and reluctantly pull away from her and glance back, noticing the strange look that Dimitri is giving me.

"Bol'shoi, I don't think you have come to that part yet." He whispers and I can tell that he is trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Es." I whisper but she is just smiling as she looks towards the minister.

"Well, it seems Mr. Cullen jumped ahead a bit. Let's start over shall we." He says to the two of us and I just put my head down, embarrassed that I clearly messed up already. There is some throat clearing in the church and stifled giggles and I chide myself for screwing up her perfect day. I glance back at her and notice that she is looking at me with a radiant smile on her face.

"Yes, let's start over." She says right before leaning over and kissing me just as passionately as I had kissed her.

Now there is a serious round of giggles rippling through the church as the minister clears his throat several times in a vain attempt to get our attention. When we finally stop, she smiles at me and mouths the words 'I love you' before the two of us turn to face the minister so that we can do this thing right.

~AMI~

The rest of the wedding ceremony went without any problems. We did the usual vows and such and took a gazillion pictures. Dimitri had wanted us to do a complete Russian wedding and reception but we ended up compromising since my 'other' family and her family really wanted a traditional American ceremony. Dimitri had been very disappointed so Esme promised him the reception. I don't think she realized at the time what that would entail but needless to say he is very excited. It's all he has talked about for the past few weeks. He has taken his best man duties to the extreme.

Russian receptions are a little different than what is done in America. In fact most Russian receptions go on for several days. The set up and flow of the receptions are also quite unique. First off, the tables are configured in the form of a U versus several smaller tables scattered around. Esme and I will sit directly in the middle while our families and closest friends will sit to our sides. Then the rest of our friends will take up the remainder of the seating. At each setting there is a small plate, a Champaign flute, and two shot glasses. There is no large wedding cake since that is an American tradition and there is no table of presents because in Russia gifts aren't given, money is.

Since Dimitri was in charge he actually made us do the tour of the city as well. A tradition typical in Russia. By the time Esme and I arrive everyone is already seated. We see Dimitri sitting next to my parents but they are stiff and not saying much while Esme's parents are carefully listening to the conversation that Dimitri is having in Russian to our friends. It is clear that Dimitri is in charge by the way he carries himself and how intently everyone is watching him as he speaks. Now, my guess is most of her family and friends wouldn't automatically assume he was a mob boss but he does have a commanding way about him. He glances towards the door and sees us approaching, offering us a cheerful smile before rising and heading in our direction. He kisses me on both of my cheeks and then does the same with Esme. He then leads us to our seats before walking around so that he is in the center of the U.

"Welcome. It pleases me greatly to stand here on behalf of my brother and his new bride. As many of you know, I met Bol'shoi, I mean Carlisle, when we were nine." He chuckles, "I'm sorry it is strange for me to call him that." Everyone starts laughing and he turns to me, "He got into a fight that day on my behalf and from that day forward I knew that he would be my friend always, my brother for life." He smiles and I nod. He then waves his hand and a waitress comes out and starts pouring shots of vodka for everyone.

"Over the years he and I have been through a lot." He looks around at everyone and smiles before he begins to speak in Russian, " Он помог мне и защищены меня всю мою жизнь. Он стоял на меня и боролись за меня. Но теперь он обязан защищать кого-то другого... его красивая невеста, Эсме." He smiles at her and she smiles back, "День, он встретил ее, моя жизнь изменилась навсегда."

He turns to my side of the table and smirks and I know that I am in trouble now.

"Он больше не хотел ебать других женщин, он не хочет, чтобы остаться вне поздно или попасть в беду."

My side of the table erupts in laughter and I silently thank God that Esme doesn't understand Russian, he then turns to me, holding up his shot glass, "Но это нормально, брат, потому что я люблю тебя и я счастлив, потому что вы счастливы."

I smile and my eyes water as he tells me that he loves me and is happy for me. Esme squeezes my hand and I bring her hand to my lips, kissing it.

Dimitri turns to Esme's side of the table, "Now for all of you who don't understand. Bol'shoi has always been by my side, he has always protected me from the time we were young boys but now he must protect another. I have told my brother that I am happy for him as he has found the love of his life." He nods to Esme who smiles brightly, "To the Newlyweds." He announces, lifting his glass and making eye contact with everyone.

"Для молодоженов" My friends all say in unison and we all down our shots.

Dimitri then throws his glass on the ground and it shatters. I smile knowing that is supposed to mean we will have a good marriage. All my friends cheer and then they all stand and slam their glasses on the floor, making this extraordinary sound that echoes in the large room. Esme and I look at each other and rise, throwing our glasses as well. She then motions to her family and friends and they all rise and do the same, however most of them are still coughing from the taste of the vodka.

"Gor'ko! Gor'ko! Gor'ko! Gor'ko!" Viktor starts chanting and then the rest of my friends do as well.

I turn to Esme and kiss her soundly while we hear my friends counting in the background. According to Russian tradition the word Gor'ko means bitter and that in order to make the vodka sweeter the newly married couple must kiss for as long as possible. Now we are supposed to do this after every toast, so yeah, there will be a lot of kissing tonight. By the time the count is at 30 Esme and I are giggling profusely, breaking our kiss. Dimitri is smiling as he walks over to us and pins a 100 bill on my jacket, just over my heart and then walks to Esme, pinning another 100 bill on her dress. This is another Russian tradition. Since money is given in lieu of presents, after each toast, we will drink, kiss and then the person toasting us will pin money to our clothes. At the end of all the toasting all remaining guests will pin money on us.

Dimitri smiles at both of us and then immediately starts telling stories, talking in both Russian and English. He says just enough in English so that Esme's friends and family get the gist of the jokes and stories but not enough that he can't curse and tease me, relentlessly I might add. It's his job as my witness to keep everyone entertained and he is thoroughly enjoying himself. I think this is the most I have seen him smile, ever. During the time that Dimitri is doing his thing the waitresses are bringing out Russian appetizers and setting champagne and vodka around the table. The actual meal will not be served until after the dancing but there will be plenty of food in between.

So we set a pattern where every 10 minutes or so someone will make a toast and in between the toasts Dimitri tells stories and jokes while more appetizers are brought out. My father gives a less than heartening toast but Esme's father is much more heartfelt and sincere. Then our friends start to toast us. My friends start out and once again I am very thankful that Esme and her family and friends don't speak Russian because my friends are pretty vulgar and the more they drink the more raunchy they become.

Of course, after a few hours everyone is completely shit faced. Esme is completely flushed from all the kissing and her father is drunker than a skunk and laughing heartedly at everything Dimitri says even though he has no idea what he's talking about. By the time the reception is over everyone will be so drunk they won't remember anything tomorrow. And that's just the first day. The second day of the reception begins at the house that Esme and I just bought. That will be much smaller though, just immediate family and very close friends. My dad has no intention of being there. Thank God!

Finally Dimitri announces that the music will begin and tells Esme and me to come forward for the first dance. I pull her close to me and hear a traditional Russian serenade.

"I love you Esme, always." I whisper against her lips.

"Forever." She mumbles back as we kiss yet again.

Dimitri went all out for the reception. A few hours later everyone has already eaten and is back to dancing and having a great time, laughing and joking with one another. He mixed in a contemporary DJ with traditional Russian music so everyone is having a blast. I couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Bol'shoi, come, I need to ask you something." Dimitri says, tapping me on the shoulder.

I am so lost in Esme that I barely pay attention to him until he taps my shoulder again. I smile at Esme and tell her that I'll be right back. She nods as I step away and walk the few feet over to where Dimitri is.

"What is it Mladshii?" I ask, immediately concerned.

"I just needed to know what price you are willing to pay for your wife." He says with a very serious expression on his face.

I stare at him, dumbfounded. I know I am a bit drunk but shit, I thought we already covered all this shit. Why would he bring it up now when I am dancing with… hold on, wait a minute? I turn around and don't see her. That Fucker! I start laughing and turn around pushing him away from me. He stumbles a bit and starts laughing.

"Alright, give her back." I say laughing.

He is laughing so hard right now that he is bent over, doing full out drunken belly snorts. He is shaking his head crazily, unable to answer as he rubs his fingers together indicating that I need to pay him. I forgot about Krazha Nevesty, the stealing of the bride tradition. I dig in my pocket and start pulling out cash but he keeps saying no, that I need more so finally I just tackle him. We start rolling around in the middle of the dance floor, laughing like two idiots and then I jump up and pin his drunk ass, dropping handfuls of money on his face.

"Give her to me?" I say as he bucks me off of him.

We are both breathless as we sit up. I pick up the money I have already given him and start throwing it at him. He keeps batting it away and then finally waves his hand in the air. We both start looking around and everyone is watching us. Our friends are laughing hysterically but Esme's friends and family are looking at us as if we are nuts. When Esme is brought to me she just starts giggling and reaches her hand to me, helping my drunk ass up. While Viktor reaches down to help Dimitri up. I pull Esme real close to me.

"I'm sorry baby; I won't let him trick me again." I mumble into her neck.

"You two are crazy, you know that right?" She asks, giggling again.

"Yes, we do." Dimitri says, chuckling as he smacks the back of my head. I move to go after him and Esme stops me pulling me close to her again.

I swear the more we drink the more juvenile we act. The funny thing is that looking around this room all you see is a bunch of people having a great time. You don't see the head of the Komarovski crime family, you see my best friend and brother. You don't see a group of Russian mobsters, no, all you see are a group of people mixing it up with one another and having fun. In fact, I think Esme's dad and Viktor have become fast friends. Mr. Masen must be ecstatic because Viktor loves to talk about the Soviet Union and what's happening over there. Hell, they'll be talking for days if Viktor has his way.

The reception goes on for several more hours as we drink and dance some more. By the time I get Esme home I can barely walk. I stumble into the bedroom and she laughs as I plop on the bed fully dressed. I hear her moving around the room and then a few minutes later she is removing my clothes. She then crawls next to me, snuggling close to my chest.

"Mmmm, Es." I say, laying her on her back, kissing her neck and running my hand over her naked body.

"Shhh, go to sleep." She says, moving her hands into my hair and giggling.

"It's our wedding niiiiight, let's makeeee looooove." I say in my drunken state.

She starts laughing, "I don't think you can handle making love right now."

"Ohhhkayyy." I slur into her neck and a few seconds later add, "Mmmm, can we fuuuuck then?" I ask, kissing down her collar bone to her breast and pulling her nipple into my mouth.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhhh, I would so do a drunken Daddy C…YOWZA! So these two had quite the night. Traditional Russian receptions seem like such a blast and hmmm, a drunken Russian mobster talking to the father of the bride, me thinks that a loose tongue may slip some info out that shouldn't be slipped. Remember in TMH, Esme chides Carlisle for judging Bella when he knew what it felt like to be judged...**

**_"It means that of all people, you should know what it is like to be judged on your past. My father spent the first 10 years of our marriage hating you. No hate is too light of a word. He despised you Carlisle, you know that. He didn't care about your family's money, he knew the things you did, the life you had led before you and I met and he thought I deserved better. And he made sure he told me AND you that on every occasion he could." Esme, Take Me Home, CH 23, Meet the Parents, Part 2_**

**Russian Words:  
****1. Он помог мне и защищены меня всю мою жизнь. Он стоял на меня и боролись за меня. Но теперь он обязан защищать кого-то другого... его красивая невеста, Эсме - He helped me and protected me my whole life. He stood by me and fought for me. But now he is obliged to protect someone else ... his beautiful bride, Esme  
****2. День, он встретил ее, моя жизнь изменилась навсегда. - The day he met her, my life changed forever.  
****3. Он больше не хотел ебать других женщин, он не хочет, чтобы остаться вне поздно или попасть в беду. - He no longer wanted to fuck other women, he doesn't want to stay out late or get into trouble.  
****4. Но это нормально, брат, потому что я люблю тебя и я счастлив, потому что вы счастливы. - But that's OK, brother, because I love you and I am happy because you are happy.  
****5. Для молодоженов - For the newlyweds**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...You girls are the best!**

**So now that they are married, lets jump ahead a few years.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**July, Two years later**_

I walk into our living room and Esme has all these papers scattered everywhere. She is studying for licensure. She had finished her post doctorate internship about six months ago but an unexpected illness prevented her from taking the exam the last time it was offered, three months ago. She was so upset. And I guess in Illinois they only offer the exam twice a year so she has to wait another three months and then another six months after that before she can take the oral exam. That seems crazy. She completed school two years ago but still isn't officially licensed to practice without supervision.

We just celebrated our two year anniversary last week. Things have been going really well. Oddly enough we have set ourselves into a beautiful rhythm. I am with Dimitri for most of the day and early evening and then Viktor or Stephan take over after I leave. Then my evenings are spent with Esme. She had told me last night that she wanted us to start trying to have a baby. I was a little surprised at that as we had never talked about having children but she said she wanted to start a family before things really started moving with her career because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to afterwards. I'm not opposed to having children. I mean as long as they come out like Esme and not me then it is good as far as I'm concerned.

She has been very tolerant of Dimitri and the amount of time I have been spending with him. Although, I have noticed a change in her over the past few months. She seems hesitant and scared every time I leave but whatever she is thinking she hasn't said anything to me about it. I wish she would but instead she just gives me that sad look when she sees me heading out. It is no coincidence that the last few months have been a stressful time for Dimitri as well. His father has handed over a lot more responsibility to him. Putting him in charge of not only collections but also negotiations with the other families as well as overseeing what everyone else is doing. He has basically been put in charge of everything and is now making all the decisions related to the family. Of course, this means that my time with him has increased substantially and that we have to be more intimidating. It's strange because its as if Esme instinctively knows things are getting bad. I wish I could talk to her about it.

"How's the studying coming along?" I ask, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Fine!" she says with a sigh, "It's frustrating because I feel like I have to keep studying all of this or…" she then looks up at me pausing.

I am in my usual attire, jeans, dark shirt, and black steel toed boots. I quit wearing suits about a year ago because every time I got into a fight they were destroyed and then even though I won it always looked like I didn't. Plus shit, who wants to ruin a nice suit? Jeans stand up in a fight much better. Dimitri's other men still wear suits but since Dimitri doesn't actually order me to do anything I get away with a lot. Plus he doesn't care because he likes that I am always the first one to get 'dirty' so to speak.

"Or, ummm, I will forget it all." She finally says, "I don't use a lot of this stuff anymore so I don't know." She leans back against the couch, taking a deep breath, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I need to meet Dimitri. Do you want me to bring you back anything?" I ask as I sit on the coffee table in front of her.

She smiles and shakes her head. "How long do you think you will be?"

"I'm not sure. We have to meet with some people but it shouldn't be too long."

She nods and I can tell she is biting her tongue. She never asks me exactly what I do with Dimitri which is good because I don't think I want her to know.

"Carlisle, please be careful." She says with an edge of worry and concern.

"Invincible, remember?" I say chuckling as I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Uh Huh," She hums as she deepens our kiss.

"Should we start making babies tonight?" I ask as I start kissing along her neck. I bring my hand up her thigh, slipping my fingers under her shorts and panties, grazing her entrance. I can already feel how wet she is.

"Mmm, Let's start now." She says huskily as she quickly unbuttons my jeans.

"Fuck, Es." I say as I bring my eyes to meet hers. I don't want to be late but damn, she is giving me that 'I want to fuck you' look.

"Yes, fuck." She says wrapping her hand around my cock, stroking me hard and running her thumb over my head.

I smile and grab her hips, pulling her to the edge of the couch and in one swift move, her panties and shorts are off and I am deep inside of her. I am on my knees and have my hands buried in her hair and my mouth latched on to hers. My hands move from her hair to her lower back so that I can pull her further off the edge of the couch. I am pounding into her fiercely, her loud grunts and moans fueling my desire and need.

"Fuck Es, are you close, 'cause I am about to unload." I growl against her mouth.

"I'm close, real close." She moans and bites down on my lower lip.

I actually whimper from the sting and pick up my pace, already feeling a light sheen of sweat forming on my brow. A few moments later she screams as she tugs on my lip some more, her walls tightening around me and that in and of itself sends me flying over the edge at record pace. I pump into her a few more times until my cock stops twitching and then I slowly pull out of her. She slouches and leans back against the couch with her eyes closed and a sexy satisfied smile on her face. I reposition my cock in my jeans and then stand up, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I love you, Es."

"I love you too." She whispers, still breathing heavily.

I step outside and jump into my car so that I can meet Dimitri. I glance at myself in the rear view mirror as I pull up to the bar. My face is still flushed and my lip is red and swollen from where Esme bit me. I run my finger along the mark and grin just as Dimitri gets in the car. When I glance at him I can see that he has a scowl on his face.

"Bol'shoi, you're late." He states angrily, "You fuck your wife after business not before."

I glance at him and start to say something but Viktor and Stephan slide in the car as well and I won't do anything to jeopardize his standing with anyone else so I remain quite.

"I'm sorry." I finally say as I pull away from the curb.

A few minutes later he shoves my arm and I glance at him, seeing him smirk. I smile and turn back to the road, watching where I am going. I swipe my tongue over my lip and feel a shiver go through me, thinking about how good she had felt and how sexy she was when I left. God! I already want to fuck her again. My cock twitches in anticipation of what awaits me when I get home. But the sound of Dimitri's voice brings me back to the here and now.

"It's easy to frighten someone when you have a gun but I want them to fear me without one. I want them to know that their life is in my hands, that I could kill them like that." He says snapping his fingers.

"I think people already do that. No one messes with you, Mladshii." I say, watching him intently.

"That is because of you, Bol'shoi. They fear you."

I sigh and nod, knowing that it is true. Over the past several years, well really since we were kids, I have developed a reputation of being a bad ass. It started with the fact that I would kick anyone's ass without hesitation. I never cared how big they were or how many there were. It was always irrelevant and then my reputation increased tenfold after the knife incident before I met Esme and has continued to grow. I am generally not afraid of anything. It's like these Russian guys can smell fear on someone just like a dog and once they smell it there is no hesitation. I have not had to kill anyone, thankfully, but I have hurt a lot of people. My knife has turned into my calling card. People know when they see it that something bad is going to happen. I carry a gun as well but there is something real bad ass about using a knife or hell just beating the shit out of someone. Dimitri is right though. It is easy to scare someone when you have a gun in your hand but to elicit that kind of fear without one is powerful. As we pull up to the building I grab Dimitri's arm, stopping him from getting out. He turns to me confused.

"They fear me because they know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I'd give my life for you and they know it." I say intently and nod towards Viktor and Stephan, "We all would. Can anyone else say the same about the men near them?" I ask.

He smiles and touches my face and then looks over at Viktor and Stephan who are nodding.

"Семья!" He says fiercely, making eye contact with the three of us.

"Семья!" We all say back to him.

~AMI~

"Oh my God! Carlisle, are you okay?" Esme asks panicked.

I nod, "It's not my blood."

I walk into the bedroom and quickly unlace my boots, stepping out of them and then start peeling off my bloody clothes, tossing them in the hamper. I pull out a clean white T and then glance at my fingers, seeing blood underneath my nails. I frown and toss the shirt on the bed before walking passed her towards the bathroom.

"What did he make you do?" She asks from behind me and I think I can hear anger in her voice.

"He didn't MAKE me do anything, Es." I reply, annoyed.

"Then what did YOU do?" She asks coming up to the open bathroom door.

"I got in a fight, that's all you need to know." I say, glancing at her and cocking my brow.

"You got in a fight." She says crossing her arms.

I turn away from her anger and start scrubbing my fingers, getting the dried blood from underneath my nails. Things got a little out of hand tonight. I had to fight two of Borovsky's men while Stephan and Viktor fought the other two. I mean that was pretty easy but I broke one of the guys noses and he fucking bled all over me. And then I ended up needing to use my knife on him, to make Dimitri's point. I can't believe Borovsky would even try that kind of shit with us. Who the fuck comes to a meeting and challenges the family and their standing? He must have lost his fucking mind. Dimitri's father is going to be livid. FUCK this is going to get bad, really bad!

"CARLISLE!" I hear her yell and I glance at her in the mirror.

"What, Es? What do you want me to say?" I stand up straight as she narrows her eyes at me.

"I want you to say that you're not stupid enough to do whatever the hell Dimitri tells you to do. I want you to say you have enough common sense to not hurt anyone but obviously I am mistaken." She says bitterly.

I glare at her and push my way through the door. I walk back to the bedroom and pull out a clean pair of jeans and grab the t-shirt on the bed quickly pulling it on. I then snatch my keys off the dresser and slip my boots on without lacing them back up. I hear her footsteps and glance up to see her at the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"OUT!" I growl, stepping passed her and heading towards the door.

* * *

**A/N… Hmmm, Oh Daddy C, Daddy C, Daddy C… trouble in paradise?**

**Russian Words:  
****Семья - Family**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, hmmm, last chapter we see the inklings of trouble as Esme begins realizing just how deep this goes. She wants to be supportive but how supportive can she really be? And Daddy C, shame on you for just walking out like that!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I drive around for a couple of hours and end up at the pier with my head between my knees. As if the night hadn't already been fucked up I have to come home to Esme's anger. Shit! I just wanted to change clothes and let her make me feel better, let me feel clean and worthwhile again but instead she made me feel like shit. I suppose that I am not really angry with her. I do understand how she feels but the reality is, she knew, she knew what I was before we got married. If it was going to be a problem she should have said something then. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear anyone until they are practically on top of me. I jump off the bench quickly, reaching in my jacket and pulling my gun out, finding myself pointing it straight at… Dimitri.

"FUCK!" I lower my gun, "Don't sneak up on me, Mladshii. I almost shot you." I say angrily as I slip the gun back in my jacket.

He grins at my reaction and takes a seat, patting the bench beside him, "Bol'shoi, you didn't even hear me. If I had been anyone else you would have already been dead."

I frown at him but I know he is right. If any of our rivals had snuck up on me like that, someone would have been calling Esme with bad news. I sit down next to him and run my hands through my hair a couple of times, trying to compose myself.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Esme called me." He says, cocking his brow at me.

"She… called you?" I ask, almost afraid of what she might have said.

He leans back against the bench and crosses his legs, eyeing me speculatively.

"She said you walked out and she thought you might be with me. When I said I hadn't seen you she started crying and shit. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do." He says, shaking his head, "Hell Bol'shoi, she wanted to call the fucking cops to report you missing. I told her to calm down and that I thought I might know where you would go." He shrugs, "I told her I would see if I could find you." He reaches into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes, lighting one, "What the fuck happened?" He says blowing a cloud of smoke in the crisp air.

I lean back against the bench and look up into the night sky. I take a deep breath and stand up. I walk over to the ledge of the rail like I have done so many times before and close my eyes, listening to the water crash against the pier. Dimitri doesn't say anything. He just smokes and waits for me to start talking.

"I don't know. She was… angry. She wanted to know what I did. I just couldn't talk to her about what happened tonight so I just… left." I say, sitting back down and bringing my head between my knees again.

"I told you she wasn't cut out for our lifestyle." He says casually and I whip my head up, glaring at him. He laughs as he blows smoke into the crisp summer air, "Don't look at me that way, Bol'shoi. Your woman just called me at 3:00 in the morning because you weren't home. One of OUR women would never have done that and you know it."

I stand up and walk to the ledge again. I know he is right about that last part. One of the women associated with our organization wouldn't have thought twice about me coming home with bloody clothes on. Hell, she would have just taken my clothes and cleaned them and then let me fuck her any way I wanted to. But is that what I want of Esme? I shake my head, answering my own internal question. No, I don't want that of Esme. She is sweet and pure and with her I can have a normal life. I don't want her to think that what I do is okay. I never wanted that from her.

"I don't… want that of Esme." I say to the water. "I don't want her to think its normal the things that we do."

He doesn't say anything right away but a few moments later I hear him get up.

"Go home, Bol'shoi." He says slapping me on my back. I turn to look at him.

"What should I tell her?" I ask hoping for some guidance but instead he starts laughing.

"You're asking the wrong person, Bol'shoi. What the hell do I know about relationships? I fuck whoever I want, whenever I want. Speaking of which, I have Katya warming my bed right now waiting for me to come back so I can fuck her senseless." He says, giving me a knowing look.

I smile at him. Katya is a girl I have been with a few times so I know she's pretty wild. He puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me away from the ledge and we start walking down the pier towards our cars when he starts to giggle suddenly.

"What?" I ask curious.

"I just can't believe I actually left Katya, in my bed and naked, to come look for your stupid ass."

"Thanks." I say smiling for the first time in several hours, "Tell Katya I said sorry."

"Bol'shoi, when Katya and I get together we are not talking and if we did talk we certainly wouldn't be talking about you!" He says laughing as he opens my car door. "I'll see you later." I nod and he shuts my door, strolling to his vehicle.

I watch him until he actually gets in his car and it starts. As he pulls passed me he gives me a head nod and then drives off. I know it is probably stupid that I don't leave until I know he is safely off, especially since he came here without protection, but whenever he is near me I feel a strong desire to look out for him. It doesn't take long for me to get to the house and when I walk in Esme is sitting on the couch, her legs are drawn up and her arms are wrapped around them. When my eyes meet hers I feel such pain in my heart that it is almost unbearable. Her eyes are red and swollen so I know she has been crying. I make my way to her and drop to my knees so that we will be eye level.

"I'm sorry."

"You just left. I was worried."

"I know. I… I wasn't prepared to have you question me." I say, lowering my head.

"I don't want to lose you." She says, resting her forehead against mine.

I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom, laying her on the bed. I settle in next to her and throw my leg over hers, running my fingers through her hair. I understand why she was worried. She has a right to be but I don't see an easy way out of it.

"I can't make any guarantees. This is who I am." I say as I gently trace my fingers over her lips, "I'm sorry that I'm not the man you thought I was." I say with sadness.

Tears start to fall from her eyes and she's shaking her head, "Carlisle," She pulls me down to her, "I love you, always."

"Forever." I say, bringing my mouth to hers.

~AMI~

_**October, Three months later**_

The next several months were significantly better. I was more cautious in how I came home and what part of my life with Dimitri I brought home with me. She doesn't need to be a part of that lifestyle and I am bound and determined to keep it separate. Although, if I am being completely honest with myself, I am finding it more difficult to determine where Carlisle begins and Bol'shoi ends. That line seems to be getting blurrier and blurrier and it almost feels like Bol'shoi is winning the battle most days. I glance at my watch. She won't be home for another couple of hours. I close my eyes, relaxing, when the door bursts open. I jump up and automatically reach for my gun, pointing it at the door.

"Jesus, Carlisle. Put that thing away." She says out of breath.

Shit! I put it in my jacket and plop back down. I can't believe I just pointed my gun at her.

"I'm sorry, Es but what the hell are you doing home so early?"

"I asked to leave before my shift ended." She says as she makes her way to the couch and sits on my lap.

"Why? Is everything okay?" I ask concerned.

She rolls her eyes and then laughs. "Everything is perfect."

She brings her mouth to mine and immediately begins kissing me. And not that sweet kind of kiss she reserves for telling me that she loves me. No this is that lets have sex kind of kiss that immediately brings my cock to life. I unbutton her slacks and slip my hand inside, running my finger over her clit and down to her entrance, inserting it into her already wet center. She arches her hips and deepens our kiss as I remove my hand and wiggle her slacks off. I quickly insert my finger again, slipping in another one for good measure. I break our kiss and watch as she writhes and bucks on top of my lap. I smile and bring her leg up and wrap it around my shoulder which opens her up for me even more and begin pumping my fingers inside of her quickly. She starts moaning loudly, her mouth parted sexily.

"Do you like that, Es?"

"Yes, oh God, yes." She pants.

"Are you going to come for me, Es?"

She doesn't answer. She just nods as she bucks her hips some more, banging her clit against the palm of my hand. I smile and bring my other hand around so that I can play with her sensitive nub. Now she has her back arched slightly and her head is lying on the arm of the couch. She digs her heel into my shoulder blade trying to steady herself. I work her clit with one hand and pump my fingers into her with my other and I am torn between watching what my hands are doing and watching her face twist and contort in pleasure.

"Fuck Es, you look so fucking good. You feel this baby?" I push her down and make her ass move against my straining erection.

She moans deeply and I know she is on the brink of orgasm as I continue to move her bare ass against me. I curl my fingers inside her and push down on her clit as I rotate my hips, giving my cock a little bit of friction.

"Fuck, I need to you to come, Es." I start panting, close to my own release.

"FUCK!" She screams as her body stiffens and she starts moaning and crying at the same time just as her walls tighten around my fingers.

I quickly reposition her on my lap as her body tries to come down from the high of her orgasm. When I have her straddling my lap I lift her slightly so I can unleash my raging hard on and bring her down on me, filling her completely. Fucking hell! I start moving her quickly and then I let go of her hips.

"Fuck me, Es!" I say huskily.

She grabs on to the back of the couch for leverage and starts moving quickly. God! She feels good. Her eyes are closed and her face is strained. I am so damn close that if she keeps on with her current pace I will be coming undone in record time. Her movements start getting erratic so I bring my hand in front of her and slip my finger over her clit so that she is continuously rubbing against it. Her eyes shoot open and they are black with desire as her mouth finds mine in a searing kiss that literally throws my ass over the cliff. I let out some sort of animalistic groan in her mouth as my seed empties within her and a few seconds later I feel her walls tighten around me, pulling every last ounce out of me.

When we both stop moving she lays her head on my shoulder as I run my fingers gently into her hair. I can barely breathe and my heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest.

"You're going to be a father." She whispers as she starts gently kissing my neck.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, now we can officially call him Daddy C, hehehehehe**


	22. Chapter 22

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, last chapter we found out that Daddy C was indeed going to be a daddy. So hmmm, how will Dimitri take this new revelation?**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"_You're going to be a father." She whispers as she starts gently kissing my neck._

"Whhaaat?" I stutter, pulling her away from my neck. Did she just say what I think she said?

"I found out today. I was feeling sick and I started getting paranoid. I thought I was getting that flu again that prevented me from taking my exam so I went to one of the doctors and they ran some routine blood work and told me I wasn't sick that I was just pregnant." She says in one quick, rapid breath.

"I'm going to be… a father?" I ask completely shocked.

"Yes." She says smiling at my stunned expression.

Wow! I'm going to be a father. I am having a hard time wrapping my head around the whole idea. Then suddenly panic sets in as I think about my asshole of a father. But before I can allow my head to go down that road I feel her hand run down the side of my face. She then leans in, kissing me lightly on the mouth.

"Daddy…" she says sexily, kissing along my jaw, "Daddy…" she whispers, kissing down my ear and to my neck. My God! I can already feel my cock coming to life within her, "Daddy…" she says once more before sucking my flesh into her mouth, nibbling gently.

I bring her mouth back to mine, kissing her passionately as my cock continues to expand inside of her.

~AMI~

I wrap my arm around her tighter, pulling her body flush to mine. She is still sleeping but I haven't been able to. My brain has been in overdrive since she said I was going to be a father earlier. I know that it is something we both wanted but now that it is here. Holy Shit! I just can't believe it. I run my fingers along her flat and smooth stomach, trying to envision it expanded and round with my child.

"Carlisle…" She mumbles but I can tell she is dreaming.

I nuzzle my head in her hair trying to think of the implications of her being pregnant. How will this affect things? This is not a great time for me as Dimitri is working hard to get the other families and their people to see him as a boss. The events over the last few months are a great indicator that we will be challenged continuously. Since the incident a few months ago I can see that he has been changing, becoming more brutal and impatient. How will he respond to this news? Will he be happy for me? My heart aches because I am not so sure that he will be. I kiss Esme lightly on the shoulder and finally let sleep take me.

When I wake she isn't in bed with me. I glance at the clock and see that I should be leaving soon. I sit up and look around noticing a note on her pillow.

_I had some errands to run and then I am going in to the hospital.  
__You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you especially since I know you didn't sleep well last night.  
__I'll be home early._

_Have a great day, Daddy_

_I Love You _

I smile and get out of the bed to take a quick shower before heading to the bar. An hour later I walk in and see Dimitri in a heated discussion with Nikolai and Ivan. Soon Dimitri slams his fists on the table and everyone jumps. Since he hasn't called me over I just stand at the bar and a few seconds later a drink is set in front of me. I turn and smile at the old bartender.

"Спасибо, Andrei."

I turn to watch the exchange, sipping on my Kaufman, wondering what Dimitri is angry about. Nothing has happened recently but looking at Dimitri makes me feel a bit unsettled. A few moments later Nikolai and Ivan stand up and Dimitri motions for me. I down the rest of my drink and set the glass on the counter. As I walk towards Dimitri I pass the two of them and Nikolai pushes on my shoulder, muttering the word asshole in Russian. I stop and turn to him pushing his back and making him stumble a little.

"Что ебать это ваша проблема?" What the fuck is his problem?

"Я не боюсь вас, Bol'shoi!" He spits back to me, telling me he isn't scared of me.

I move real close to him, staring into his eyes, "Хорошо, что сделает его слаще, даже когда я бил дерьмо из вас."

He narrows his eyes when I tell him that I'm glad he isn't afraid because that will make his beat down even sweeter for me. He pushes me back angrily. That is just what I wanted him to do. When I get close like that they can do only a couple of things. If they are afraid of me they will step back slightly, giving me the upper hand and I generally don't have to fight them, just threaten them. If they aren't afraid then they have to push me away before they can actually fight me and that's when I strike, before they can defend themselves. I punch him hard in the gut and then bring his head down on my knee in one swift move. I lift him up and punch him across his jaw and then hit him several more times in the face before throwing him across the bar floor, watching as he hits one of the tables, which stops his momentum. I stroll up to him and kick him several times in his ribs and abdomen, blood spewing out of his mouth with each kick. Yeah, these boots hurt don't they fucker! I kneel down and start to pick him up. I am not done with this asshole. I have put up with his bullshit for a long time, too fucking long. Nope, he is just at the beginning of his beat down. I draw my fist back, ready to pound into him again.

"ДОСТАТОЧНО!" Dimitri shouts and I drop Nikolai on the ground.

I kneel down again turning his head so he can see me. His eyes are glassy and he is teetering on unconsciousness.

"Это не сделано!" I tell him this is isn't over as I push his forehead back causing his head to hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Bol'shoi, come!" Dimitri says loudly and I stand back up and follow him to the table, leaving Nikolai bleeding there on the floor.

When we sit down he waves his hand and someone goes over to check on Nikolai. I don't feel sorry for him. He started it. He's old school Russian and has always hated that I was afforded such a prominent position at Dimitri's side. Most people fear him because he has no hesitation when it comes to killing people. He is one of Dimitri's prized hit men because of it. But he can't fight for shit. He would just as soon shoot you first and ask questions later. But fuck that! He shouldn't start shit he isn't prepared to finish.

"Why'd you stop me?" I ask angrily, "He asked for it." I say glancing over at Nikolai. He is sitting up now and has a towel to his face.

"Because he has a job to do and I can't have you beat him unconscious." I turn to him and he arches his brow. "Unless you want to do the job for him?"

I frown and shake my head.

"I didn't think so." He says laughing.

"So what's happening? Anything I need to know about?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Sometimes you don't need to know, Bol'shoi." He says taking a sip of his drink.

"How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what the hell is going on?" I ask seriously.

"True. I don't mean it that way, Bol'shoi. You know more than most. It's just that…" He hesitates and leans back, "Some things I'm not allowed to tell you." He looks at me knowingly.

I watch him and nod. I know what that means. There are aspects of the family business that I am not privy to because I am not Russian. But I wish that fact didn't hurt so much. I glance out towards the bar seeing that Nikolai is up and having a drink. He turns and sees that I am watching him and gives me a hateful glare. I just smirk, glare all you want asshole, you're the one that just got fucked up in front of everyone. I mouth the words 'this isn't over' and see him stand up, fists clenched. I smile and start to stand up again.

"Bol'shoi?" Dimitri says and I turn back to him. He motions for me to sit back down. I frown and glance back at Nikolai who is also being told to sit down.

"You understand what I am telling you?" He says, forcing me to look over at him.

"Yeah." I say nodding, "Do we have anything going on today?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "What Nikolai has to do doesn't require us to be there."

I nod, "Mladshii, I need to talk to you about something."

He gives me a curious look and then finishes his drink before pouring some more for the two of us.

"What's going on?" He finally asks.

"Esme is pregnant." I say quickly.

He holds his glass to his mouth, momentarily still before downing his drink quickly. He sets his glass on the table and eyes me, his look is of both anger and sadness.

"How could you be that stupid?" He says with a sigh.

"It's not stupid."

He ignores me and pulls a pen out of his jacket. He starts writing on a napkin that's lying on the table and hands it over to me.

"That is the name of a good doctor. He will take care of it."

I look down at the napkin and it dawns on me what he is giving me. I close my eyes and shake my head. I don't know what's more disturbing, that he thinks this is something I would want or the fact that he has this doctor's number memorized. I look back up at him.

"We don't want an abortion." I say matter of factly.

Now his eyes narrow, "Bol'shoi, you can't have a child."

"Yes, I can." I say indignantly.

"Look around you. Do any of us have children? It is reckless to even think that you can." He says forcefully, "This doctor. He is discreet."

I shake my head and glare at him, "NO! I… I want to have children with Esme. You're my brother Mladishii and I love you but that doesn't give you the right to dictate my life."

He leans back in his chair and I do the same. Both of us staring at one another and not saying a word. I won't have him tell me that I can't have children. That's not going to happen. He doesn't get to decide that for me.

* * *

**A/N… Yes, Dimitri definitely sees the writing on the wall even if Daddy C doesn't. And ya know that's pretty messed up of him, assuming Daddy C wanted an abortion. Eh, that guy! And, hmmm, now that we know that Nikolai and Daddy C had some bad blood between them it makes sense why Nikolai was so happy when Dimitri told him he could kill him if they didn't leave the city in time. He was probably hoping against hope that he would finally get a chance to best Daddy C.**

**Russian Words:  
****1. Спасибо - Thank you  
****2. Что ебать это ваша проблема - What the fuck is your problem  
****3. Я не боюсь вас - I am not afraid of you  
****4. Хорошо, что сделает его слаще, даже когда я бил дерьмо из вас - Well, that will make it even sweeter when I beat the shit out of you.  
****5. ДОСТАТОЧНО – ENOUGH  
****6. Это не сделано - This isn't over**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, Dimitri didn't seem too happy about the joyous news. Hmmm!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**January, three months later, Esme four months pregnant**_

The next four months were interesting to say the least. Between Esme and Dimitri I was going insane. Esme was all over the place with her moods. She would yell at me one minute and then start crying the next and then would act like nothing had even happened. That first trimester, hell, I thought I was going to need a shrink! Of course this past month has been kind of nice considering she doesn't seem to be happy unless my cock is buried inside of her. Of course, as pleasant as that is, she is starting to wear me out. I almost look forward to going to the bar so my cock has a chance to recuperate before her next onslaught.

And Dimitri. Fuck! I don't know what the hell is going on with him anymore. He has been jumpy and angers easily. Well, easier than before. I can tell that he is planning something but he isn't keeping me in the loop. I can't shake the feeling that he is excluding me from shit because I told him about Esme and I being pregnant but I can't be sure. But I do know that he is really upset about my upcoming fatherhood. He thinks it is the biggest mistake I have ever made. He has made sure to point out on several occasions what a shitty father I have and how that kind of shit can be inherited, that I won't be there for Esme and the kid because of my obligations to the family. He has also made sure to let me know that things are difficult now and that having a kid will make me loose focus and make mistakes. He has made it abundantly clear that my loyalty has to belong to him and that because of all that I will end up being a shitty father as well. I know he makes some legitimate points especially about my father but I can't help feeling hopeful about this child. I have to believe that I will do a better job than my father did. Plus, well, Esme will be an excellent mother so even if I am a shitty father, she will make up for it.

"Maybe we should move?" Esme asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Chicago is my home, Es." I say sighing into her hair.

"Your son and I are your home." She says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Of course, but…" I start to say but she stops me.

"There isn't a 'but' Carlisle. It is or it isn't."

"It's not that simple." I say flustered.

God! I really don't want to do this now. I have to meet Dimitri soon. I throw the blankets off of me and stand up, gathering my clothes that are scattered on the floor. Slipping on my jeans and shirt but as I pull my arms through my shirt, I turn to her knowing I need to offer her some sort of reassurance.

"I love you, Es, and I love our son. You two are my life." I say kissing her on her forehead tenderly. I slowly move my hand over her stomach, rubbing it lightly, "Everything will be okay. I promise." I smile and stand up again getting the rest of my things together.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Dimitri and Stephan." I look at my watch, "In 30 minutes."

I finish getting dressed and then go grab my boots, slipping them on and lacing them up, putting my knife inside one of them. I have my knife set up where it slides in perfectly and can be accessed fairly quickly. I stand and stretch first my arms and then roll my shoulders as I move my head from side to side, preparing myself for what might happen tonight. We have to meet with Borovsky and try to negotiate a truce between our families. Viktor went with Nikolai and Ivan to get in position beforehand and then I will bring Dimitri and Stephan. I am hoping we can resolve this peacefully but Borovsky has not wanted to negotiate in the past so I am not thinking he will want to now.

"Just stay here with me." I hear her say and when I glance at her I see that she is crying.

I walk to the bed, gently stroking her face. "They need me."

"I need you."

"You have me… always." I say sincerely.

I kiss her, passionately and with renewed energy. She wraps her arms around my neck, forcing me back on the bed and on top of her. I immediately start running my hands over her full breasts as our kiss becomes more urgent. She moves her hand under my sweater and tries to pull my shirt out of my pants but I bring my hands over hers, stopping her and pulling away. Fuck! I can't be late. I haven't been late since the last time Esme distracted me. I sigh and stand up, glancing at my watch again and then walking towards the door.

"I love you, Es." I say as I reach the doorway.

"Please stay. I have a bad feeling."

I turn around and smile at her. "I'm invincible, remember?"

"Stop saying that, Carlisle." She says frowning, wiping her tears away.

I watch her for a few seconds. Fuck it! I make my way back to the bed and smile mischievously at her, making her grin. I throw the blankets off of her and then grab her face in my hands, kissing her fiercely. I move my body over her and use my knee to spread her legs, not once breaking our kiss and within seconds I am out of my jeans and deep inside of her. This is going to be quick. I don't have time to make love to her. I will do that when I get home tonight.

~AMI~

The entire way to the bar my mind has been all over the place, thinking about what Esme said earlier. Move? Really? She couldn't have been serious. It must be those pregnancy hormones kicking in and making her act crazy again. But what if she wasn't kidding? What if she really wanted to leave Chicago, would I be able to leave? Could I leave? I stop at a red light and run my hands over my face, trying to come to terms with what Esme said, what she might actually want. I close my eyes and take a few steadying breaths. I need to get my shit together before I pick up Dimitri.

I glance at my watch as I pull up to the bar. I am not late, barely. But Dimitri is still looking at me strangely when he gets in the car and thankfully he doesn't say anything to me about it. I glance at Stephan in the back seat noticing that he has a serious expression on his face.

"Bol'shoi, things change tonight." Dimitri says cryptically.

I nod, "What do you need me to do?"

"I am sorry that I have not talked to you about this until now but I needed it to be final before I said anything. My father has given me permission to pay back Borovsky for his treachery. We take care of him tonight."

I glance at him and nod. "No harm will come to you."

He smirks, "I know that, Bol'shoi." He says with a chuckle as he taps my shoulder.

I smile and turn around, facing the road. This is big. If he has been given permission to take out Borovsky then all hell is going to break loose. Shit! If something happens to me who will take care of Esme and our son? My mind is going a mile a minute trying to run through all the possibilities. Fuck! I can't think about that right now. I need to focus on what will happen. If I don't get my head in gear then something bad will definitely happen to me, to Dimitri, to all of us. By the time we approach the building I am in a different place. I am… Bol'shoi!

"Bol'shoi, give me your knife." Dimitri says as we get there.

I turn to him confused, "Mladshii, I… I can't protect you if you do something reckless. Let me watch over you." I plead.

He smiles and then cocks his brow, "Bol'shoi." Is all he says as he reaches his hand out to me in a 'give me' like fashion.

Fuck! He's going to do this himself. I hesitantly reach into my boot and hand him the knife. He smirks as he traces over the writing on the handle. He looks back at me and my clearly worried expression. He generally doesn't do the actual killing or fighting. That's what we are here for so, needless to say, I am a little paranoid right now. No wonder everyone has been on edge. He grins at me.

"Don't worry, Bol'shoi. I'll take care of her." He says with a chuckle, referring to my knife.

"That's not what has me concerned, brother." I say, watching him intently.

"I know."

"I wish you would have talked to me about this."

"You would have fought me on it."

"You're damn right I would have. This is crazy, Mladshii. Isn't this the kind of shit that Nikolai is supposed to take care of?" I ask angrily. "I'm supposed to keep you fucking safe. How the hell am I supposed to do that if you purposefully put yourself in harm's way?"

He frowns, "I'm doing this, Bol'shoi. Fucking deal with it." He says, stepping out of the car.

I jump out of the car and walk around to his side. I glance at him and he gives me a slight smirk before his face turns hard again as the three of us walk inside. Borovsky is standing there with four of his men. He has no idea what's in store for him. I quickly look around the room, assessing my environment, and then turn back to Borovsky. I have fought one of his men before and when he sees me he narrows his eyes and his fists clench at his side. I smirk at him knowingly which pisses him off even more.

"Мы встретимся снова." Dimitri says with a smile.

"Я стою на то, что я сказал ранее. Я не буду делать бизнес с вами. Вы высокомерный ребенка, пытаясь играть выросли вверх. Ваш отец сделал ошибку положить вас в заряда." Borovsky says dismissively as he calls Dimitri an arrogant child that should never have been put in charge of the family.

Dimitri doesn't say anything but his face morphs into something lethal as he reaches inside his jacket, bringing my knife out and stabbing Borovsky in the gut before he has a chance to realize what is happening.

"Вы все еще думаете, что я ребенок?" He sneers as he twists the knife and Borovsky sputters before falling limp on the ground.

I quickly grab Dimitri and throw him behind me as chaos ensues. Borovsky's men pull out their guns while I shroud Dimitri with my body, pulling my gun out.

"Stay down, Mladshii." I whisper to him as we hear four quick shots.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, yes, Dimitri is seriously starting some shit. **

**Russian Words:  
****1. Мы встретимся снова - We meet again  
****2. Я стою на то, что я сказал ранее. Я не буду делать бизнес с вами. Вы высокомерный ребенка, пытаясь играть выросли вверх. Ваш отец сделал ошибку положить вас в заряда. - I stand by what I said earlier. I will not do business with you. You arrogant child, trying to play grown up. Your father made the mistake of putting you in charge.  
****3. Вы все еще думаете, что я ребенок - Do you still think that I am a child**

**Special shout out to my girl amandac3 for writing me a fan-fucking-tastic one shot for my birthday today...HOT DAMN! it's called Decadent Temptation and lets just say it combines my love for chocolate and ummm, well, ya know *wink, wink* THANK YOU girl... I love you LOTS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, hmmm, Dimitri seems to be getting a little carried away. This can't lead anywhere good.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_**March, two months later, Esme six months pregnant**_

The next couple of months had me constantly looking over my shoulder, paranoid. There was tremendous upheaval amongst the families after the incident with Borovsky. Dimitri and his father were called in to meet with the other families to explain Dimitri's actions. I wasn't able to attend that meeting of course but I heard from Viktor that Dimitri carried himself well and without fear. He had explained how Borovsky's son had stolen from him and that Borovsky was on a vendetta to destroy their family because his son was not man enough to defeat me. I had been shocked that he even brought me up but Viktor said he was very adamant about it and told them all that he had rightfully defended his family, he then challenged all of them, asking if any of them would have tolerated the kind of treachery that Borovsky had initiated. Oddly enough Dimnitri's father stood by him and supported his decision and had actually praised him on his bravery. It was the first time that Dimitri ever felt like he was worthy of his father, that he had done something right and had made him proud. Because of what he did his father stood in front of everyone and said that he trusted him to take over for the family and anyone who challenged that challenged him personally. Yeah! no one ever challenges Dimitri's dad. That act alone made Dimitri feel like a king and unfortunately he started to act like no one could harm him. Suddenly he was the one that felt invincible but me, I just felt worried and on edge. Something heavy was in the air, I just couldn't see it yet.

"So how is Esme? Did she take her test yet?" Dimitri asks, catching me by surprise and drawing me out of my thoughts.

He hasn't asked about Esme in a long time and I don't bring her up that much. It works well for me and helps me keep things separate.

"Umm, she is good." I say watching him nod, "She is waiting on her test results for her oral exam. So hopefully she will find out soon."

"Good. That's good to hear. So is it true that pregnant women want sex all the time?" He asks with a wag of his brows.

I laugh, "Let's just say that for the past several months I have had some serious concerns that my dick might fall off from overuse."

He laughs heartedly, "Well, that's not a bad problem to have I suppose."

"No, it isn't." I say chuckling.

I scrunch my eyes and notice an unusual reflection coming off of my glass. Oh shit! I quickly shove Dimitri out of the way just as a bullet crashes through the window and hits me in the chest. I drop to the floor, feeling pain that I never dreamed was possible. My hand immediately goes to my chest and when I look at it I see nothing but blood. Oh fuck! I quickly glance around to see if Dimitri is okay and he is staring at me, tears in his eyes.

"Bol'shoi!" I hear him say distressed.

My eyes flutter closed as thoughts of Esme and my unborn son flash across my mind, my heart breaking at the thought that I will never see Edward, watch him take his first steps, say his first words, fall in love, get married and have children. I will never grow old with the love of my life. I will never see my best friend again. I am filled with a sadness that is suffocating, so much so that when unconsciousness finally takes me I am relieved.

~AMI~

When I wake, I look around and realize that I'm in the hospital. I can barely move and my chest hurts like hell. I feel Esme's hand over my stomach and her head is lying on the bed close to my side. I try to focus on what happened and begin to remember… the bar, the gunfire, me getting shot and thinking that I was dead and worrying about Esme and Edward. God! What she must have gone through.

"I'm sorry." I mumble as my hand touches her hair.

She shoots up in the bed, tears streaming down her face, and in her eyes I can see just how difficult this has been for her. She shakes her head and brings my hand to her face, kissing my palm softly.

"It doesn't matter. You're alive and that's all I care about." She says into my hand.

"Es, come here." I say, telling her with my eyes that I need her.

She stands and brings her lips to mine, kissing me softly "I thought I lost you." She cries.

"I know. I'm so sorry. How long have I been out?"

"Three days, sweetheart."

"Are you okay? Is Edward okay?" I ask, suddenly aware that she is pale as a ghost, her eyes are swollen and red and her cheeks look sunken in. Has she been eating?

"I'm fine, he's fine." She says laying her head on my shoulder.

I bring my hand to her hair and kiss her softly on the top of her head.

"I love you, Es."

~AMI~

I have been in the hospital for a little over a week now. I am itching to go home but they won't release me yet. Esme had said that Dimitri came by while I was in a coma but I don't remember it and she didn't really say what they talked about. While I was out, I sort of had an idea when people were around me but it felt as if I was in a dream as everything was muffled and felt far away. Esme has been eating better the last few days and her color is back to normal, thankfully.

"Es, come on, baby." I say, giving her a sexy smirk and then bite on my lip as I run my hand down her arm and move her hand over my cock. "It's been a long time."

"Carlisle," She whispers huskily, "It hasn't even been two weeks."

I smile "That _is_ a long time, Es."

"You're bad, Carlisle." She says grinning.

"Is that bad good or bad _bad?_" I ask, chuckling as she rolls her eyes at me.

She leans up and kisses me softly, "Bad _bad_ I think."

I grin, seeing a weakness in her 'no way' exterior and jump on it. I take her hand, moving it under the blanket and under my hospital gown, placing it over my extending manhood. She takes a deep breath and parts her mouth sexily. She glances at me and I nod. She is already breathing heavily and turns back to my cock which is bobbing against her hand, wanting some attention, _needing_ some attention. She starts stroking me, running her thumb over my head and then back down my shaft. I close my eyes and lean my head back, moaning softly.

"Oh yeah, that feels good, just like that, Es." I mumble.

She continues to stroke me, steadily increasing her pace. It feels like heaven. I am not used to us not being intimate, especially after the sex marathons we have had over the last several months. I start arching my back slightly as I get closer to my release.

"Oh Fuck!" I pant, "Esssssss…" I hiss, "I'm…"

I grunt and then feel her mouth on me. I look down and see her head moving up and down over my cock while she squeezes my thighs. Oh Fuck! I arch my hips and scream out as I come down her throat. She sucks on me some more until I am completed deflated and then moves her mouth away from me, grinning with a satisfied expression on her face. She throws my gown down and adjusts the blanket just as the nurse walks in to check my monitors.

"How are you today, Mr. Cullen?" The nurse asks.

"Excellent." I say, grabbing Esme's hand.

She smiles and stands up, kissing me on the forehead. We hear a sound from the nurse who is writing down some numbers from my heart monitor. Es and I both turn to her and giggle when she gives us a knowing look.

~AMI~

Es walks out of the bathroom rubbing her stomach and arching her back. She refuses to leave the hospital which is very frustrating to me. I want her here but I know she isn't comfortable. She has been sleeping in that damn recliner for two weeks now. I am supposed to be going home tomorrow though, thank god!

"Es, come here, baby."

She walks over and looks at me concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, just sit." I say moving over a little and tapping the mattress.

"Turn around." I say as she sits down.

She gives me a strange look but does what I ask. I immediately move her shirt up and start rubbing her lower back. I move my hands up her back and rub her shoulders and then move back down, letting my fingers trace along the sides of her breast before massaging her lower back again. After a few minutes she is practically purring, letting out soft sighs as her head falls forward slightly, the tension slowly falling away. We hear the door open and I bring my hands down and out of her shirt, kissing her lightly on the shoulder before looking up.

"I can come back." Dimitri says wagging his brows at me.

I chuckle, "No, come in." I say excitedly, practically bouncing on the bed.

I haven't seen him since I was shot and not only do I miss him but I want to know what happened. Hell, I need to know what happened. What if there is something I should be worried about? Esme looks at him and I see a slight frown on her face. She stands up and kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll give you two some privacy." She says, touching my face.

"I love you." I whisper and she smiles before kissing me lightly.

"I love you too."

She walks passed Dimitri and glances at him.

"Thank you, Esme." He says to her and she gives him a small smile before walking out the door.

He turns to me and smiles widely. He makes his way to my bed quickly and once he's there he grabs my face in his hands and taps his forehead to mine.

"Bol'shoi…" He whispers. "Are you okay?"

I nod as he pulls away from me. "I'm okay. How are you? What's happening?"

"I've been here one minute and you are already asking about business." He cocks his brow.

I roll my eyes, "Do we know what happened?"

He sighs, "It was one of Borovsky's men. He was on the roof of the building across the street." He shakes his head, "My father went crazy and met with the other families. He found out who was responsible and Viktor and Stephan took care of him."

I nod, "Good."

"How did you know?" He asks curious.

"There was a flash of light that bounced off my shot glass and I don't know, my first thought was a scope. I didn't think. I just needed to make sure you were safe."

He nods and smiles, "You saved my life, brother. I…" He looks down and appears sad for a moment.

"Mladshii!" I say to get his attention and when he looks up at me I reach my hand out to him. He looks at it and then takes it.

"Вы стоит экономить, брат." I say from the bottom of my heart.

He nods and grasps my hand firmly and then jerks me to him, hugging me tightly.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, I love Esme and Carlisle *sigh* and I actually feel sorry for Dimitri. I mean he cares about Daddy C but in his heart he knows he is losing him *double sigh***

**Russian Words:  
****Вы стоит экономить, брат - You are worth saving, brother**

**For those who don't remember what Esme said to Dimitri while Daddy C was unconscious...**

_Edward keeps kicking me and I know I need to eat but I just can't, anything I put in my mouth comes right back up. Carlisle has been asleep for three days now and I haven't been able to hold anything down in that time frame. My Ob/Gyn is threatening to hospitalize me but I don't think she understands what this is like for me. I can't seem to function right now. I am just coming out of the bathroom, after throwing up yet again, when I see Dimitri walk inside the room. There's not a scratch on him! What the hell does he want?_

"_How's Brat?" He asks all nonchalant like this wasn't his fault in the first place._

"_He's not your brother!" I say coldly, watching as his eyes become dark and menacing but I am not wavering, "If he was truly your brother you would want to protect him. You would want more for him than what you have been dealt." I say running my hand over my stomach._

_He looks down and takes a deep breath, before looking back up, his eyes softer, "Es. I know you don't believe this but he __**is**__ my brother. He has been since we were __mal'chiki__." When I look at him confused, he sighs, "Boys, since we were little boys. I care about him and you know I don't care about anyone." He says with the first genuine expression I have ever seen on his face._

_He turns and looks over at Carlisle, taking a deep breath before walking over to him. He leans close to his ear and starts whispering intently in Russian. Damn. I wish I knew what he was saying. He then turns back to me, "I didn't want this to happen." He says sincerely._

_I stare at him and want to hate him but it's just not in my nature to hate anyone._

"_What did happen?" I finally ask._

_He sighs, "I can't talk to you about it but __Bol'shoi__ saved my life. Anything you guys need you let me know. I'll make it happen!" He says confidently. "Will you tell him I came by?"_

_I just nod and wave him off walking back to my chair near Carlisle's side. We don't need anything Dimitri has to offer._

Esme & Dimitri, Take Me Home Extras and Outtakes, Esme & Carlisle Outtake


	25. Chapter 25

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, hmmm, Carlisle is now home but can he continue to live in both worlds?**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_**May, 2 months from shooting, Esme 8 months pregnant**_

I have been home for six weeks now. My healing is coming along as good as can be expected. The physical therapy sucks and hurts worse than the actual injury. I have not been down to the bar since I have been home but I have seen Dimitri. He has come to the house a few times and has been pushing me to start coming back out. When the phone rings and I see that it's Dimitri I am excited as hell. He asks me to come down, that people want to see me. He had actually teased me about having had a long enough vacation. I laughed hard and then told him I would see him in a little bit.

When I hang up I look over and see Esme leaning against the counter watching me. Hmm, she looks pissed. I frown, expecting the argument that I am sure is about to ensue. I walk over to her and try to kiss her but she turns away from me. Fuck! I sigh and lean against the counter, crossing my arms.

"Es… it's not like that. He just wants to hang out, have a few drinks. He doesn't want me to 'do' anything." I say calmly, hoping to diffuse this before it escalates.

We have argued a lot over the past several weeks about Dimitri and my involvement with him. She is no longer keeping her thoughts silent. No, she has made it abundantly clear that she blames Dimitri for my being shot and that she has concerns about what I 'do' with him. Although she isn't sure exactly what I 'do' she has a strong suspicion. And at this point I am struggling to keep the two people inside of me separate. A struggle I know I am failing miserably at.

"I know he is your friend but you are aware that he's a gangster right?" She says angrily.

I can't help it, I roll my eyes. Of course I know he's a gangster. That has to be the stupidest thing she has ever said to me.

"And that you nearly died because you were with him?" She continues.

I sigh and look down, running my hand through my hair. Here we go again! She is trying a different angle this time it seems.

"And that although you aren't 'officially' in the mob you act like you are?"

Now she has my attention. I look up at her and frown.

"That's not true, Es and you know it." I state angrily.

"It isn't? Are you sure about that?" She says utterly pissed off. "You strut around acting like you are some character in some mob movie that everyone is scared of."

"People ARE afraid of me!" I say loudly.

"And you're happy about that?" She raises her voice another octave.

"What do you want me to do, Es? Become some business man in some high rise office? That's not who I am. That's who my father is!" My voice is getting louder and louder.

"So this is about your father? You are going to ruin everything so you can get back at 'daddy'. That's perfect, Carlisle, just PERFECT!" I can hear the disdain in her voice.

I stand up straight and stare at her and for the first time since we have been together I am truly angry at her. I have never once dismissed her or her thoughts but right now I just want her to shut the fuck up. I can't believe she just said that. That she actually thinks that my relationship with Dimitri, my involvement with him, is just to get back at my father. Fuck! She knows how much he means to me, that he has been my friend and brother for almost my entire life. I know she can probably see the anger in my eyes because she hesitates for a moment and then takes a breath.

"I didn't sign on to be a mob wife. This isn't some movie, Carlisle. This is real life. Your association with Dimitri has almost made me a widow already. I won't live in fear every time you walk out the door." She says, crossing her arms.

I step back, stunned. Is she saying what I think she is saying? Oh God! Is she saying I need to choose? He's my brother. All of a sudden I can't breathe.

"What are you saying, Es? Are you telling me to choose between you and Dimitri?" I say with panic and hurt in my voice. I can't choose between them.

"I don't know, Carlisle. I can't live like this. I have always stood by you and you know that. I have ignored the obvious signs that your alliance to Dimitri is more important to you than Edward and I."

I immediately start shaking my head vehemently as fear invades me for the first time in my life.

"That's not true, Es. I love you and Edward more than anything." I say, trying desperately to control the tears that I know are just under the surface.

"It is true." She says softly and I can see that her eyes are moist, "You consistently choose to be Dimitri's right hand man over being a husband. Why would that change after I have Edward?"

I stand there staring at her in disbelief, my breathing heavy, my heart racing.

"What do you want from me, Carlisle? To be some silent, dutiful wife who will clean your bloodied clothes and lie to people about what you do. What am I supposed to tell our son when you die protecting Dimitri when you could have been with us?"

I continue to stare at her. I open my mouth but no words come out as I realize what is about to happen. My heart feels like it is being ripped out of my body and as I stand here I just want to die. She looks down for a moment and when she looks back up I am sure she can see the devastation on my face.

"I was offered a position in Seattle. I want to take it. I don't want to raise our son in Chicago and I don't want you sucked into a lifestyle that will take you away from me. I can't live without you, Carlisle, but I will if you continue down this path. I can't bear the thought that at any moment I could get a phone call saying you are in jail or worse, that you have been killed. I have to think about what's best for Edward." She says determinedly.

She's… leaving? Oh God! This can't be happening. I can't… I can't live without her. She is my life, my heart, my soul. I start breathing heavily. She holds my conscious, she makes me right, and she makes me… a man. I can't even fathom what I would be if she wasn't in my life. And, oh God! What about Edward? I feel myself slide to the ground as I bring my head in my hands, tears flowing freely. I want to be a father. I need to be one. I already love him. My father never loved me, he never cared about me, I was never important in his life. I can't have Edward feel like that. I… can't… I can't have him feel like I did. He needs to know how important he is. I am sobbing now. I have never felt as hurt as I do right now. I suddenly feel her fingers in my hair and look up at her completely shattered.

"Don't leave me." I say with tears streaming down my face.

She touches my cheeks, gently wiping my tears away.

"Don't force me to." She says with a soft breath.

I look at her in agony as she sits down next to me and I immediately lay my head on her lap. She brings her hand into my hair, gently massaging my scalp as I continue to cry. I can't seem to stop. I know what I need to do. My life is with Esme and Edward. I love Dimitri and he has been the most important person in my life for so long but he can't be everything to me anymore. He can no longer be first in my life and I can't balance between the two of them any longer. I can't be Bolshoi. I must be Carlisle and if that means becoming some businessman and moving to Seattle then that's what I will do. I take a deep breath and look up at her, cupping her cheek with one hand and placing my other hand over her belly, over Edward.

"I go where you go." I finally say softly, watching her cry.

I sit up and pull her between my legs, with her back against my chest. This is pretty much the only way I can hold her now because her belly is so huge. I hold her tightly, my hands wrapped around her stomach. She is still crying but not as much as before. I gently caress her belly and as I do so I feel Edward move inside her. My resolve solidified. This is my life, right here.

"I love you, Es. There was never a choice. It's always been you." I whisper into her neck.

She nods and brings her hand to my face, turning so she can kiss me. I run my fingers down her cheek, knowing that I would be nothing without her. I know what I need to do and I can only pray that he will understand and support me.

"Let's get off the floor, honey. It's not good for you and Edward and well, I need to go tell Dimitri that we are leaving." I stand up and then help her up.

"What will he do?" She asks worried.

"I don't know, Es. I know what he is supposed to do but…" I stop and kiss her softly.

I am not going to tell her that no one 'leaves' the family. That the only way out is to die or be killed or I guess go into witness protection but I would never turn on Dimitri like that. I suppose we could just leave but if we did that I think Dimitri would be forced to hunt us down. He'd have to in order to save face. No, I can't do that anyway. I have to see him. I need to see him. I can't leave without saying goodbye. But deep down I know that he won't take it well. I smile and help her to the couch. I kiss her again and then kneel down, kissing her stomach.

"I love you Edward." I say as I touch the spot I just kissed and then look up at her, "I love you Es."

"Please be careful."

"Invincible, remember." I say with a smile before heading out the door.

The drive to the bar is torturous as I run through all possible scenarios, just praying that our friendship and the fact that I just saved his life will make a difference. When I get there I look at myself in the rear view mirror, staring at my red and puffy eyes. I breathe in deeply and do my best to fix my hair so it doesn't look like I just had an emotional breakdown 30 minutes ago. I glance at my glove box, digging inside of it until I find the Visine and quickly drop some of the soothing liquid into my eyes, praying that it will bring some normalcy to my look. A loud knock on my window startles me and I reach for my gun pointing it towards the offending noise. Stephan steps back and raises his hands laughing. FUCK!

"What are you doing out here, Bol'shoi?" Stephan asks, opening my door.

"Nothing. I'll be there in a minute." I say, trying to sound calm but I am anything but calm.

_**Present time**_

"Mister?" I hear as a small hand taps my shoulder causing me to jump.

I startle out of my memories and see a small boy with sandy blond hair tapping my shoulder and staring at me curiously. I look around and realize that I am still on the pier. I can also feel wetness on my cheeks and realize I must have been crying as well. Shit! I wipe under my eyes quickly and frown.

"You're going to get us in trouble." A smaller dark haired boy says next to him.

"Shhh." The lighter haired boy says watching me, a serious expression on his face, "Are you okay? You were kind of mumbling and you looked like you were hurt."

I shake my head, "No, I'm not fine." I say before seeing him cock his brow at me, "Yeah, I'm okay or at least I will be." I say standing up and tapping him on the shoulder.

I brush my suit down and grip my briefcase tightly as I walk away, hearing the two boys arguing behind me. It's time to pay my brother a visit.

* * *

**A/N… So hmmm, you all know what happened next, if you want a refresher check out CH 9 *sigh* Sooooo, this was the last chapter in the past, the rest of them will be in the present. So he is on his way to the bar...GAH!**

**And, on a side note, I will be in Eric Packer heaven today so if I don't reply to your reviews right away that's why...LOL... so who else is jumping into the Limo?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, hmmm, sorry this is posting late but I was in Cosmopolis heaven and didn't get home until really, really late and then crashed... So let's see, it's crunch time, time to head to the bar…GAH! What is going to happen NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

I maneuver my way down the crowded pier until I reach the parking lot and see my driver leaning against the car. He glances my way and quickly ends his conversation and brings the car around front. When I get in I tell him where I want to go and see him eye me, almost scared.

"Do you have a problem taking me to that location?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"N..N...No, Sir." He says taking a deep breath and quickly averting my gaze.

Yeah, asshole, I know where the hell I am going. I dig my phone out of my pocket and call Jenks to make sure that things are lined up for when I get back.

"_I'm on my way to the bar. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, Cordoza is keeping his word."_

"_Good! Did you do what I asked?"_

"_Yeah, I scouted it already. I found the perfect spot."_

"_Good."_

"_I'll call you when I'm heading back."_

"_Alright, be careful, okay?"_

"_I will."_

I hang up the phone and see that I have missed a couple of calls from Esme. I better call her. I don't want her calling me when I am in the bar and she is probably already frantic. I look at the time and call her office; she should be in-between clients right now.

"_Dr. Masen's office, how can I help you?"_

"_Hello Liz, is she available?" I ask._

"_She's been waiting for your call. Hold on, Mr. Cullen." Liz says._

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Yeah baby, it's me. I see I missed some calls from you. I'm sorry."_

"_No, I understand. I was a little worried. It's been a while since you have been back there and I wasn't sure how you would react. Have you seen him yet?" She asks concerned._

"_I'm on my way now."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I don't know. I went to the pier."_

"_Did that help?"_

"_I don't think so." I pause trying to decide if I feel better or worse, "Yeah, I guess it did."_

"_Carlisle, it would be normal to feel anxious going back. I'm having a trauma response just knowing you're there. Knowing how things were when we left and not being sure how Dimitri will respond to you. Are you sure you're doing alright?"_

"_Well, now that you said all that I'm not so sure." I say laughing._

_She laughs, "Sorry, sweetheart. I love you so much. I'm just so worried about you."_

_I smile, "I know Es and I love you too."_

"_Do you know what you're going to say to him?"_

"_No, I think I will just play it by ear."_

"_You know what I think?"_

_I laugh "Es, I never know what you think."_

_She giggles but then gets serious, "I think you should appeal to his personal side. You know him better than anyone. Do you ever wonder if he felt bad for what he did to us?" she pauses, taking a deep breath, "I do? He loved you, Carlisle, and he was hurt that you chose me over him, that our family was more important to you than he was. He had a…" She pauses again like she is trying to think of the right word to say, "A temper tantrum." She finally says._

"_A temper tantrum? Es, he threatened to kill us." I say matter of factly._

I see the driver's head shoot up and stare at me in the rearview mirror with huge and fearful eyes. I glare at him and he quickly looks away. I am sure he is now even more paranoid about where I have asked him to take me.

"_Yes, a temper tantrum. Like when kids get angry and they throw something or they tell their parents that they hate them but they really don't. I think he probably felt horrible afterwards. That that was the last conversation he had with you. That instead of telling you that he loved you and cared about you and was glad you were going to have a normal life, a life he would never be able to have, he just... acted in anger." She pauses and breathes in deeply, "He had a fit Carlisle, plane and simple."_

_I take a deep __breath, thinking about what she is saying._

_"You know that I never hated him, right?" She says, bringing me out of my thoughts._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_What_ _I hated was that his father forced him into a lifestyle that he probably wouldn't have chosen for himself and I hated that you felt so protective over him that you too became involved in things that changed you. Things to this day I don't want to know about but you were definitely changing Carlisle. You were becoming more and more like him. I was losing you, you were losing you." She says sadly._

_I sigh, "I know I was. I tried to keep things separate but I just couldn't."_

_I hear her take another deep breath, "I just… I feel bad for him, Carlisle. He lost more than we did. We lost a house and some friends but he lost the only person he ever loved and trusted. He lost the one person who he knew cared about him unconditionally. He was left… alone. That couldn't have been easy and I am sure people weren't happy that we got away." She says, her voice starting to choke up._

I can't say anything. I am trying to get it together and she is making me feel even more emotional and unstable. I never really thought of it that way though. I know how hard it was for me. I missed him so much over the years, often wondering what he was doing, if he was being taken care of. But I had Esme and the kids, I had a normal life. A life we would never be able to have. The driver slows down and I see that we are now at the bar.

"_Es, we just pulled up to the bar. I will call you when I'm done."_

"_I love you, Carlisle, always."_

"_Forever." I say as I hang up._

The driver sneaks a peak just as I open my case.

"If you keep looking back at me there will be a problem!" I say, not looking up at him.

He stiffens and faces forward. I look inside my case trying to decide what to bring in. I won't bring my gun because that will create more of a problem but I will bring my knife. Just in case. I pull it out, gently tracing over the engraving on the side of the handle. I run my hand through my hair as I look at the bar. It looks the same and I am flooded with memories. All the times we sat in our booth, plotting our lives, hating our fathers, being reckless and careless with our lives. I close my eyes, hearing his laughter, seeing his hard face and his dark eyes that always seemed to shine just for me. We shared a bond that no one ever understood, a bond that I have never replaced. I take a deep breath and open my eyes noticing that the driver is now looking at the bar as well.

"Do not leave. I shouldn't be long." I say crisply.

"Yes, Sir."

I get out and walk across the street, entering the place where I spent most of my life. I can't help but smile. It really hasn't changed much in 25 years. Well, it has been upgraded a bit but structurally it hasn't changed. There aren't a lot of people in here right now either. There is a group of four boys, no more than 17 or 18 years old sitting at the table Dimitri and I occupied on so many occasions, an old man at the bar and a couple of old timers playing a card game. Everyone turns to look at me as I stroll up to the bar.

"Kaufman." I say, putting some money on the counter.

I down my shot quickly and motion for another one.

"I need to speak to Dimitri Komarovski." I say casually while bringing my glass to my lips, sipping my vodka. I hear chairs scrapping and pretty soon the four boys are at the bar.

"No one sees Mr. Komarovski." One of the boys speaks clearly. He must be the leader of this little pack of boys.

"Are you his secretary?" I ask, turning around and grinning at his expression.

His brows furrow and he glares at me, "Are you trying to start a fight with me old man?"

Now it's my turn to frown. Did this little punk just call me an old man?

"Of course not." I say taking another sip and turning back around, ignoring him. I look at the bartender, "Is he around?"

"I already told you that no one sees Mr. Komarovski, not without going through me first." The leader of the pack says.

Oh great. I was prepared to fight some of Dimitri's thugs but I really don't want to beat the shit out of a bunch of kids. Even these punk ass kids don't deserve the beat down I could give them. I continue to ignore him and look up at the bartender again. In my days, Andrei always knew where to find Dimitri and me so unless things have changed drastically, he should know.

"Is he around?" I ask the bartender again. He glances over my shoulder at the boy next to me.

"I said…" Leader of the pack starts to say again and I turn and glare at him.

"I heard what you said, boy. I just didn't think it was worthy of a response." I state angrily.

I stare at him and watch as his face twists in anger. He gets this smirk on his face that seems familiar as he tries to hit me. I duck out of his way and his fist swings through the air. His friends decide to intervene at this point seeing that I just embarrassed their leader. I am trying really hard not to beat the crap out of these kids. I mean, shit, they have no idea who I am. But I do need to defend myself so I am forced to actually hit them a few times as I duck away from them fairly easy. Man, these kids really need to learn how to fight. If this is the best Dimitri has working for him the family is in trouble. Hell, I'm not even breaking a sweat here which actually makes me chuckle.

"What's so funny old man?" One of them says.

But before I can reply I hear the distinct sound of three guns cocking. Ah Hell! It figures.

"Not so funny anymore is it?" Leader of the pack says as one of the boys grabs me while the other two point their guns at me. He stands in front of me like he is someone important. Great, a wannabe gangster.

"So, why do you want to meet with Mr. Komarovski?" He asks again.

When I don't answer him he backhands me across the face. I don't think so little boy! I sweep my leg behind me, knocking the legs out from under the kid holding me and causing him to stumble which throws off his friends, making them lower their weapons momentarily. I take advantage of them letting their guard down and quickly pull the leader of the pack into a choke hold and bring my knife to his neck before any of them can stop me. His friends look torn as all three point their guns at me.

"Put your guns away or I will cut him." I say calmly with an expression that tells them I am not fucking around. I have had enough of this shit.

"BOL'SHOI!" I hear from the door and look up, seeing Dimitri walk through. I immediately let go of the boy I am holding and he stumbles forward.

"I didn't start this; this asshole came in here asking for you." The boy says and I suddenly realize that Dimitri wasn't calling me, but… this kid.

I look at the boy and then Dimitri. Dimitri isn't saying anything; he is just staring at me as recognition sets in. He finally starts moving; walking passed the kid who now has a look of utter confusion on his face. He stops right in front of me.

"Bol'shoi?"

"Mladshii?" I say, taking a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N… Rut Roh! Sorry for the cliffy, but you will at least know what happens tomorrow… LMAO! And I did add some more luscious Daddy C pics to the blog so go check it out :-)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**OMG! They are face to face.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"_Bol'shoi?" _

"_Mladshii?" I say, taking a deep breath._

"What the fuck is going on?" The kid says and Dimitri frowns.

"Your son?" I ask, not sure how I would feel if it wasn't.

He shrugs, "Yes, Aleksei."

"Defender." I say with a smile, "I can see that."

Dimitri looks down and I see a smile come across his face. I kind of chuckle which makes him laugh as well as he looks up at me. I smirk mischievously.

"What ever happened to, I fuck who I want, whenever I want?" I say mimicking the words he told me so long ago.

"Fuck you, Bol'shoi." He says laughing even harder.

"So I take it you threw away that doctor's number?" I ask, looking at him curiously. He watches me for a moment and then smirks.

"I married Katya." He says arching his brow.

"No shit?" I laugh, "I never would have pictured you settling down and having a kid, let alone with Katya." I smirk, knowing how wild she was.

"Well, it had to happen sooner or later." He says smiling.

I watch him and grin but I know it was probably something his father decided. He had probably told him that it was time for him to bring forth a son, the next generation so to speak. I just hope he was happy about it. As wild as Katya was I know she was 100% Russian and could trace her roots to Moscow and beyond. That would have been important to the family. _When ready I will be told what bloodline to marry into_, I remember him saying when we were 15 or 16. He had joked about it but in reality I know that he was serious. His father would have wanted to keep the bloodline pure and that thought makes me feel extremely sad.

"What the fuck do you know about my mother?" His kid steps up, fists clenched at his sides ready to defend her.

Before I can say anything to him Dimitri is giving him 'the look', the one he uses when he is telling people they need to back the fuck up and his son dutifully steps back. Dimitri sighs and brings his fingers to his temples before softening his expression. He glances at him.

"Go get a drink and calm down." He finally says coolly. His son looks between the two of us and mumbles as he walks towards the bar.

"You shouldn't be here. You have put me in a bad position." He says with another sigh.

"I know. I need to talk to you…" I glance around and see his son at the bar, eyeing me and giving me a dirty look. I then look his men up and down. They are young and both of them have their hands in their jackets. "Privately." I finish.

He takes the knife from my hand and runs his fingers along the engraving. He nods as he walks passed me and then motions to me with the knife to come follow him. He heads towards our table and sits down. I take a deep breath and glance around again before I start following Dimitri. I don't know the people who are guarding him and what their specialty is which leaves me at a disadvantage. They are watching me intently as I take a seat across from him. They are keeping their distance, knowing Dimitri will motion for them if he wants them.

"I'm sorry about your father. I read about his passing."

Dimitri nods and continues to look at the knife. "He had cancer, they couldn't stop it."

"I'm sorry." I say again not sure how else I should reply.

I glance at his son again and can definitely see the resemblance now. He has Dimitri's eyes and dark hair but now that I know who his mom is I can see her in him as well. He is leaning with his back against the bar, his arms crossed and a noticeable scowl on his face. Dimitri follows my gaze and laughs.

"He's a hot head, always wanting to fight, trying to prove himself. It's one of the reasons I call him Bol'shoi." A sad expression passes across his face, "I don't think he hates me as much as you hated your father though." He turns to me, a slight smile on his face, "At least I hope not."

"I'm sure you have done fine." I say, hoping that is true and feeling sad that I was not a part of his son's life. A son he calls by my nickname.

"Does Edward like being a teacher?" He asks, tracing along the length of the knife and catching me by surprise.

"Umm, yes, he does. How did you know he was a teacher?"

He finally makes eye contact with me, "I have kept up with your family," when I give him a strange look he sighs, "Every few years or so I check on you. I saw that he graduated and was offered a position at the University. You must be very proud of him."

"I am. He's doing what he loves."

He nods and then lets out a nervous laugh, "I am glad you didn't force him to go to Harvard."

Now I laugh, "Yes, well, my father was pretty annoyed with that, threatened to cut him off. I told him Edward didn't need or care about his money." I smile mischievously, "I told him if he couldn't accept that to piss off. He almost didn't go to Edward's graduation, just to be spiteful." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure he was very pleased with that." He says with a laugh.

He looks down and shakes his head. My father hasn't changed much and I wonder if Dimitri was able to make amends with his before he died. He looks up and then over at his son with a solemn expression on his face, "I want to send him to school out of state but he won't go. He keeps fighting me on it, saying he won't leave Chicago. Just hangs out around here, wanting to be… me." He says running his hands over his head.

"That's still a choice, Mladshii. You aren't forcing him, you have given him an out." I say watching him and seeing the pain it is causing him to see his son follow in his footsteps. "It's a lot more than you were ever given."

He shrugs, "I suppose." He then turns to me, "You always seemed so… happy in your pictures."

I nod, "I am happy. I have had a good life."

He doesn't say anything. He just looks down at my knife, running his fingers along the engraving over and over again. I really wish I knew what he was thinking as I am having difficulty reading him. He looks sad for a long time and then anger crosses his face and then he turns… hard. This is the Dimitri I have seen many times. This is what I was prepared for, this is what I expected. He is no longer my brother; he is the head of the Komarovski family.

"Why are you here?" He asks firmly.

"I need your help."

"You know that I cannot help you." He says, leaning back in his chair.

I frown, "You owe me." I state angrily.

"Bol'shoi, I owe you nothing!" He says calmly.

Now it's my turn to lean back in the chair as I glare at him. He owes me NOTHING! What the hell! After everything I did for him, after everything I sacrificed for him, after all the time I spent away from Esme to be with him. He owes me NOTHING! What… the … FUCK!

"I can't believe you would say that. After everything we have been through." I say, seething with anger.

He watches me and then narrows his eyes before standing up quickly, making everyone turn to us. His son shoots up from the bar and starts to approach us but stops when Dimitri puts his hand up. He stares at me with a cold and fierce expression.

"Now leave before I am forced to do something I would hate to do." He says intensely.

He drops the knife on the table and starts walking towards the bar. That's it? He's shutting me down without any discussion. Fuck! I run my hand through my hair and look at the knife sitting there. I am breathing heavily as I glance at him walking away from me.

"What about Esme?" I shout at him.

He stops and turns back to me confused, "What about her?"

I stand up, slipping my knife back in my jacket and start walking towards him, "You owe her! You told her while I was lying in the hospital after being _shot, _protecting _you_…"

I take a deep breath trying to control my anger. I am now standing right in front of him, invading his space. We are both glaring at each other and the energy in the room is completely focused on us. I know I should be dead already, that he's holding back, that with one word his men will kill me. Hell, his son would probably try to do it himself.

"You said that if she ever needed anything all she had to do was ask." I say bitterly. "_She_ is asking, not me!"

He closes his eyes. He knows that I am right.

"How dare you talk to my father that way?" His son comes up next to him. "He doesn't owe you shit. He said leave, so LEAVE!" He fumes.

I smile at him and can't help but feel sort of happy for Dimitri. His son really does love him and wants to keep him safe. He reminds me so much of myself when I was that age. How did that happen? How did he end up with a kid with my personality? Dimitri turns to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Son, this is Bol'shoi. He _used_ to be my brother." He says walking to the bar and downing the drink the bartender set there.

I stare at the back of his head and then close my eyes, his words piercing my heart. I try to calm down, to not say something I shouldn't. But I am hurt by his words even though I know I shouldn't be. And then I remember what Esme said earlier. Fuck it! If this is how it is, then this is how it is, but I will say what I need to say. I walk up to the bar and lean in close to his ear so that only he can hear me.

"I know that I hurt you when I left and that I left you alone. I'm sorry for that but you need to know that I was hurting as well and… I have missed you. I have missed seeing you and talking to you. I have missed you being in my life, but mostly I miss the boys we used to be. There was _nothing_ that happened, good or bad in my life, that I didn't want to share with you. And it broke my heart that I couldn't do that anymore. So no matter what you say..." I pause trying to control my emotions and steady my now shaky voice, "No matter what you say… Mladshii, Вам всегда будет мой брат." I say soundly before pushing away from the counter.

I hear him take a sharp breath. He may have had to disown me but he will always be my brother no matter what and he needed to know that. I start walking towards the exit, shaking my head. This was a fucking mistake. Now I need to figure out what the hell to do about Vicky and I wasted all this fucking time for nothing. Well, at least I am getting out of this bar alive. Suddenly the door shoots open and I am standing face to face with Nikolai who is wearing the same angry expression that he used to wear 25 years ago.

"Вы не принадлежат здесь" Nikolai says venomously.

No shit Nikolai! I know I don't belong here. Not anymore. I glance at Dimitri for some guidance but he is looking at me with a pained expression on his face. But I don't know if it is because of what I said earlier or because of what's about to happen.

"Он не может помочь вам." Nikolai sneers as he tells me that Dimitri won't help me anymore.

He then hits me in the gut and the side several times, telling me that we have unfinished business that he plans on taking care of. Boy these Russians sure know how to hold a damn grudge. Fuck! I immediately push my shoulder into his side making him stumble slightly and then punch him several times in the face before he has a chance to get his bearings. He shakes his head and then lunges at me. Perfect! He's fighting angry, that works in my favor. He gets a couple more body shots in before I hit him hard several times across his jaw and eye causing him to drop to one knee. And in that moment I use the side of my foot to kick him across his face, bringing him down completely. I start to step to him to continue but glance at Dimitri who is now smiling and shaking his head slightly.

I smile at myself. Yeah, I still fucking got it. I took him down with barely a scratch on me. Of course, I think he might have fractured a few of my ribs but he doesn't need to know that. I step away from Nikolai, looking down at my suit which is now bloody. Fuck! He ruined my Gucci suit. I run my hand through my hair and then straighten my tie as I look around the bar. Everyone is staring at me, some smiling, including Stephan and Viktor who I just notice are leaning against the bar near Dimitri. I nod in their direction and they nod back, grinning wildly. I glance at Dimitri once more and then turn, heading straight towards the door.

"Остановка!" Dimitri says loudly and I stop, sighing deeply.

What the fuck does he want now? To reiterate how I never meant anything to him. He walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's walk." He says softly.

"NO!" His son shouts at us and Dimitri turns to him frowning. "He is not going to hurt me." He says tapping his cheek before opening the door.

He glances at my car, "Is that yours?" I nod.

"Is it secure?"

"Yes."

When we get to the car the driver looks like he is going to throw up. He definitely knows who the hell is with me. I open his door and he practically falls out, a look of terror on his face.

"Wait outside." I say crisply. He looks at me confused. "Wait over there." I say motioning to the building away from us.

He reluctantly gets out and walks over to the building, leaning against it. Dimitri and I slip inside and as soon as the door is shut Dimitri begins talking.

"What do you need, Bol'shoi?"

"I need you to call someone?"

He arches his brow, "Call someone? You risked death to ask me to call someone. Who is this someone?"

"Antonio Cordoza."

He smiles and chuckles, "Why would you need me to contact a known drug lord? What are you up to, Bol'shoi? I thought you were legitimate now?"

"It's a long story." I say watching him arch his brow again.

I smile and start telling him everything from start to finish. How Edward met Bella, how she had been abused as a child and the kind of life she led before she met Edward. He thought it was rather funny that I had tried to keep them apart which I conceded was not one of my shining moments. He is listening intently as I get into the drama with James and Vicky and how I had been shot again. Of course he starts grinning widely when I tell him about how Jenks had tracked Vicky to Acuna and that we had found out she was screwing around with Cordoza's kid and that Cordoza wouldn't hand her over to me.

"So, you want me to have her killed?"

"No, I just need you to call Cordoza, convince him to hand her over to me. I'll do the rest."

"You'll do the rest?" He says arching his brow, "You never killed anyone when you worked for me but you will kill this woman?"

I narrow my eyes and look away. I take a deep breath contemplating what he has said. He is right. I have never killed anyone but I need her gone. I can't risk letting her go free and then she turns around and causes a problem or tries to hurt either Edward or Bella. I turn to Dimitri with a racing heart, wanting his guidance.

"She tried to kill my son. What would you do?"

"I would kill her." He says without hesitation.

He glances out the window and is watching his son who hasn't taken his eyes off of the car. He doesn't say anything for a long while. And then sighs.

"I wish he wanted to do something else but you're right, Bol'shoi. He's choosing this life. I'm not making the choice for him." He places his hand on the door but before opening it he turns to me, "I will make a call for you."

I let out a loud breath, "Thank you, Mladshii."

"You're welcome." He says before closing his eyes. After a few moments he opens them and looks at me closely, "I have missed you, Bol'shoi. My life has not been the same without you." He says, raising his hand.

I grasp it tightly and he gives me one of those playful smirks he used so much when we were younger. He then brings his other hand to my face, holding it there and looking at me intently.

"Мой брат." He says sincerely and I can tell his eyes are welling with the tears he won't allow himself to shed.

I nod, trying to hold back my own tears, "Мой брат"

He smiles and steps out of the car, closing the door and strolling across the street. I continue to watch as he puts his arm around his son, messing his hair up as they walk back into the bar. I know that I will probably never see him again but at least he knows now. I was able to tell him how much he meant to me. How much he will always mean to me. I need to be okay with that.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, well, what did you think of Dimitri keeping tabs on Daddy C and them having their moment at the end, brothers for life! And ya know I really loved Dimitri's little punk son, Daddy C's mini me… LOL… no perfect HEA for Dimitri and Daddy C but at least they have made peace with one another. It's not like they can really interact after this, not with Dimitri being a mob guy and all. Sooooo, let's get back to Vicky… only 4 more chappies left **

**Russian Words:  
****1. Вам всегда будет мой брат - You will always be my brother.  
****2. Вы не принадлежат здесь – You don't belong here!  
****3. Он не может помочь вам - He cannot help you  
****4. Остановка – Stop  
****5. Мой брат - My brother**


	28. Chapter 28

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS for all that you do!**

**So, a call will be made, now let's see if Vicky still thinks shit is so funny.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I lean back in my seat and close my eyes for a moment, relief flooding through me. I sit up and tap on the window and my driver looks over at the car and quickly gets inside. He is as white as a ghost and I wonder if he has already pissed himself. It wouldn't surprise me if he quit after today.

"Take me back to O'Hare!" I say, reaching for my phone.

"Yes, Sir."

I dial Avery and tell him I am on my way back to the airport and then call Jenks.

"_It's done."_

"_Thank fuck!" He hesitates, "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I am on my way to O'Hare and when I arrive we will head straight to Cordoza's."_

"_Fuck, Carlisle. It will be nightfall and there will be snakes and shit out."_

"_Calm down. We won't do it tonight but I need him to know who I am and arrange for us taking her without him losing face with his son. I owe him that for keeping his word."_

"_Alright, well I will be at the airport in what, three hours?"_

"_I will text you my arrival time."_

"_Alright, see you in a few."_

I hang up and see the driver glance at me before he looks forward again. I look at my phone and see that I have missed a few calls from Edward. I sigh. I won't call him yet because I can't give him any details and besides, this isn't over. I dial the house, knowing that Esme should be home by now.

"_Oh thank God." She immediately says._

_I smile, "I love you, Es. I am on my way to the airport."_

"_How did it go? How was he?"_

_I take a deep breath, "Ummm, he seemed good, we talked, and he is going to call Cordoza. Of course, Nikolai showed up and we fought again and oh yeah, when I got there I tried to kill his son. So, yeah, overall a productive day!" I say with a nervous chuckle._

"_Christ, Carlisle! Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, Nikolai still can't fight for shit but he did get a few body shots in. So no rough sex when I get back." I say teasingly to her._

_She takes a sharp intake of breath and I know she is blushing. I laugh at her reaction and can almost picture her grin as she shakes her head at me._

"_Oh and Es, Edward has been calling me. I don't want to talk to him yet, he will just worry but he will probably call you next. Just a heads up."_

"_Yes, he has already called."_

"_Oh, what did you tell him?"_

"_Not to worry that you were okay and that you would be home soon."_

"_Pretty optimistic there, weren't you?" I say grinning._

"_Carlisle, I am always optimistic. But… please be careful and get home as soon as you can. I can only hold off Edward for so long and, well, I want us both to talk to Isabella about the shelter."_

_I laugh, "Yes ma'am. I will take care of her right quick."_

"_Oh, quit teasing me." She says laughing._

"_But I love teasing you." I say low and sexy._

"_Mmmm, well, I will have to take you up on that when you get back. So hurry or I will have to take care of myself." She says saucily to me._

"_Shit! Es, don't say shit like that to me when I am so far away." I say feeling my manhood stir._

Esme laughs and we talk the rest of the way to the airport, she is careful not to talk about or even hint at what is going to happen when I get back to Mexico. No, that's not her style. She will talk about everything BUT that. So we talk about the dinner and the shelter and how we plan on approaching Bella and by the time I have arrived at the airport I am feeling really good. As I hang up I glance at the driver who has a total look of confusion on his face. I am sure my conversation with Esme has left him bewildered after what he has already seen today. When we stop at the curb I lean forward and place my hand on the front seat. I then take off my sun glasses so he can see my eyes. He turns to me with a look of terror on his face.

"What you saw and heard today must go to your grave. If anything comes out I will know and I will kill you without hesitation."

He stares at me and looks like he is about to cry.

"Do you believe that I will do what I have said I will do?"

He nods and his mouth opens but no words come out. I smirk, seeing and feeling the fear emanating from him. I lean back and put my shades back on.

"Good. I am glad we understand each other." I say as I grab my briefcase and exit the vehicle.

I glance down at my jacket which has blood on it. The suit is navy so it isn't that noticeable but I take it off none the less. I drape it over my arm and head through business class security. Once again smiling as my briefcase and blood stained jacket goes through the machine. Avery greets me and advises me what time we will be arriving in Del Rio so I quickly send a text to Jenks. As we take off I glance at the city I am leaving behind, that I left behind so many years ago. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as Chicago gets further and further away.

"Мой брат" I hear Dimitri say again.

I open my eyes, wiping a stray tear away. I have missed him so much. I didn't realize just how much until we were face to face again. I don't regret my decision to leave with Esme, not one single bit but I wish I could have had my brother as well. Not the head of the Komarovski family but my brother, the one I told my secrets to, the one who knew me better than I knew myself, the one I entrusted my life with. I close my eyes again unable to stop the flow of tears. And for the first time since leaving Chicago I allow myself to mourn the brother I left behind.

~AMI~

The flight to Del Rio seemed to go by quickly. I never allow myself to become overly emotional about anything especially if that would mean crying. There have only been a handful of times where I actually felt the need to cry. The first time was when Esme said she was going to leave me and then again the day that Edward was born.

"_Carlisle, come here and see your son." Esme says smiling down at Edward._

_I slowly make my way to the side of the bed and drop down on the chair as she turns slightly so that Edward is lying on the bed next to her. He already has a full head of bronze colored hair and it surprises me that of all the traits to get carried over from my side of the family that, that would be it. He turns his little head, sensing that someone else is in the room. He opens his eyes and I am gone, I am done. I start crying immediately, overwhelmed with love for this little boy before me, my son. Everything I gave up, losing Dimitri, my home, my life in Chicago, none of it matters because of this perfect little being right here. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead, allowing my forehead to touch his, my tears wetting his soft skin._

"_You were worth it, son, all of it." I kiss him once again and look him in his already deep and piercing eyes, "No one will ever harm you." I promise him._

I cried again when Alice was born and that was it, up until now that is. I can't help but smile at the fact that Esme would say that it was perfectly normal and then would probably tell me all about grief and loss and how it was good that I was finally allowing myself to grieve the loss of my relationship with Dimitri. I chuckle to myself because I can see her so clearly. Man, it feels like forever since I have seen her even though I know it has only been a few days.

I look out the window and steady myself. I don't have time to be emotional right now. I have business to take care of. When Avery announces that we are nearing Del Rio I once again stand and head into the lavatory to splash some water on my face and get my head together. Avery comes out to greet me again once we land. He looks tired. I slip my jacket on as he starts talking to me.

"Should I keep her on standby, Sir?" He asks.

"Yes, but I will most likely not leave until sometime tomorrow." I reach in my jacket and pull some money out of my wallet. "Prepare the plane and go get a room in town. Keep your phone on." I say handing him several hundred dollar bills.

He starts to protest the amount but I arch my brow at him and he stops.

"Thank you, Sir."

I smirk and exit the plane, heading through the airport for the third time in two days. When I get outside I see Jenks immediately. He frowns as I approach and I know that he sees the blood on my clothes. As soon as he slides behind the wheel he stares at me.

"What the hell happened?" He asks with furrowed brows.

I shake my head, "Just a fight."

"Are you hurt?" He asks looking me up and down.

I shake my head again, "My ribs are a little sore but…" I glance at him and smirk, "You should see the other guy."

Jenks laughs and shakes his head as he pulls out of the airport. We breeze through the border again and make our way to Cordoza's estate.

"Are you sure you want to play your hand. Couldn't she just sneak out if she sees us again?"

"I need to approach Cordoza tonight. Dimitri will have already called him. Hell, Cordoza probably already knows who I am by now anyway. We need to negotiate this. I am not quite sure what Dimitri will have said or what he promised him but Dimitri knows me well enough to know that I would approach Cordoza right away." I say watching him nod.

"Alright man, I trust you. I just don't want that slippery bitch to get away."

"She won't. Cordoza is a smart man. He won't cross Dimitri." He glances at me and I grin, "And… he won't cross me. By now he knows what I am capable of and he knows my connections. He won't risk it."

He nods again as we pull up to the Cordoza estate. As the guard makes his way to us Jenks turns to me with a smile.

"It's show time!"

I grin as the guard taps Jenks window, telling him to roll it down. When he looks inside he stares at me. Yes, you remember me don't you?

"I have business with Mr. Cordoza." I say with a steely expression.

"Mr. Cordoza is expecting you." He says as he motions for us to pass inside.

I smile, I bet he is. Jenks parks the car and I snatch my briefcase from the backseat and this time when we get inside one of Cordoza's guards quickly grabs my case from me. I can't help it. I laugh. I would imagine Cordoza ripped them all a new one for allowing me that close to him with not just one but two weapons as well as the other items I had that could have hurt him. His guards are frowning at me and I reach over and tap my case with a smart ass smirk on my face.

"I will expect this back in perfect condition." I say as I run my hand down my tie.

The guard starts to say something but Cordoza is already in the room, laughing.

"Your case will be taken care of, Senor Cullen, but you understand why I must have them hold it." He says putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me into his office.

"I understand completely." I say smiling at him.

As we all walk inside he motions for Jenks and me to sit as he leans against his desk. I grin again knowing I do the exact same thing to people. He starts shaking his finger at me with a smirk on his face.

"You… Senor Cullen, have lied to me."

I arch my brow and cross my legs, "About what?"

"You are connected… Bol'shoi." He says arching his own brow at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were with the Komarovski family?"

I roll my shoulders, "Because I'm not."

He looks at me confused, "But Mr. Komarovski has called me."

"Dimitri is my brother."

"Hmmm, I see." Then he grins, "I thought Bol'shoi was a myth, one of those Russian legends aimed to scare people." He says chuckling.

"No, I am not a myth and I am sure what you have heard is true." I say brushing off my pant leg.

He watches me and I see his eyes zero in on the blood on my jacket. I re-cross my legs and look up at him. I know the types of things that were said about me. I was cruel and unafraid. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do, well, except actually kill someone. But I never needed to. I loved making people fear me and seeing them tremble when they saw me coming. That often frightened people enough to leave me and Dimitri alone. If I had stayed in Chicago though I know I would have completely lost my way and I would have eventually killed many people.

"So how do you want to do this?" I ask, needing to get down to business.

"I do not want to hand her over to you tonight."

I nod, "That is fine with me. I would prefer to do this in a way where your son thinks she just left. I can't have him trying to seek out revenge. I am sure you do not want a war over some slut who is using your son for protection."

He narrows his eyes, "I respect you, Senor Cullen, and the family you come from but do not come in my home and threaten me." He says in a stern voice.

"It was not a threat, it is a fact. If Junior tries to seek revenge I will be forced to defend myself and my family. He doesn't strike me as someone who understands this way, much as my son does not. I don't want to hurt an innocent. Do you?"

He shakes his head and sighs. "I have arranged for my son to go with some of my men to check on another property. I will keep her here. She believes she is safe."

"Have her write him a note of some sort, saying she left, that she is sorry but she can't live this way. Some bullshit like that so when he returns he will not suspect that I have her. He will be broken hearted but trust me, I am doing him a favor."

He nods, "That will work. When and where do you want my men to bring her?"

I turn to Jenks who pulls out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and hands it over to Cordoza. Cordoza reads it and smiles as he glances over at me.

"This is a good place." He says laughing and shaking his head.

I smile knowing he has probably used this location before as well. I stand up, "Have her there by noon." I say walking over to shake his hand. He takes it firmly in his.

"I can't imagine why Dimitri would let you go. You seem like you would be an invaluable asset to a family." He looks me in the eyes, "Are you considering a return to this way of life?"

I smirk and let out a soft laugh. "No, not at all but I have unfinished business with her."

He nods and then chuckles again, "I almost feel sorry for her. If you should ever consider doing some side work…" I immediately start shaking my head, "Fine, fine." Cordoza says, raising his hands in defeat.

If he only knew what Es and I went through to leave and what I have had to do to leave Bol'shoi behind me. There is no way in hell I can manage this type of lifestyle now. Besides I don't want to. I am happy with my life and the direction it took. I tap his shoulder and smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Cordoza." I say before turning around and nodding at Jenks who stands up.

Cordoza waves his hand and the guard holding my briefcase walks over and hands it to me. Jenks comes up next to me, glancing around the room. We briskly leave and head out to the car and make our way to the motel.

"Holy Shit, Carlisle! Watching you do your thing is a fucking work of art!" Jenks says with a hearty laugh. "That damn Cordoza wanted to hire you for God's sake!" He says, shaking his head.

I smile and then look out the window, thinking about tomorrow and what we will need to do. This will end soon and hopefully after that I can retire Bol'shoi for good.

* * *

**A/N… So, hmmm, Daddy C taking care of business. So tomorrow is the big day, showdown with Vicky… GAH!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, dun, dun, dun…**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

I am up before Jenks is because I am completely amped and ready to go. I am in my jeans and sweater and some cheap black shoes. I open my case on my bed and run through the items in there, tracing over the things I plan on using. By 9:30 I toss a pillow at Jenks and laugh when he starts cursing.

"Get the hell up, Jason. I want to leave soon."

"It's still early." He says looking at me with sleepy eyes, "What are we gonna do there but wait in the fucking heat."

"I want to be there early in case there is a problem. Now get the fuck up!"

He glares at me for a moment and slides out of bed and within 40 minutes we are out the door and headed to our meeting place. As Jenks accurately assessed it was hot and he moped in the car with the A/C running until we see the dust from an oncoming vehicle. As it approaches I recognize it as one of the many cars that were at Cordoza's estate. Jenks gets out of the car and comes to my side, glancing up at me as I stare at the car approaching us.

"You sure about this?" He asks and I nod, not looking at him.

Generally speaking, Jenks and I use intimidation and fear to get what is needed and in all honesty we rarely have to do that anymore. Every so often someone will attempt to challenge me but it usually doesn't take much to strike the fear of God in them. Jenks is superb at what he does and can wipe out a person's life with a few keystrokes but what we are doing now is totally different and completely out of his element. Which leads me to the stark realization that although I am familiar with this type of thing, he isn't. I turn to him.

"Jason." He turns to me and I can see his nervousness, "I will take care of this. You won't need to do anything but I need her to believe that you will. I won't make you do something you will regret and… I _will _protect you." I say sincerely. "After this, Bol'shoi retires for good."

And for the first time since I have known him he just nods, there are no snide remarks, no witty comebacks, just a low breath as I answer his unspoken fears. The car parks not far from us and the door opens. A large man with an Uzi steps out and motions for someone inside to come out. Vicky slides out and stops when she sees me. I smirk and tilt my head slightly, watching as she tries to get back in the vehicle but is pushed out by another guard. They walk her over to me and I can see fear on her face.

"Mr. Cordoza offers this woman as a peace offering between our families and hopes that you will consider doing business with him in the future."

"Thank Mr. Cordoza and tell him I will consider his offer and will let my brother know that he was cooperative in this matter."

The guard nods as Jenks comes up behind Vicki and begins tying her wrists together with the rope I carry in my case. The guards step away and Jenks pulls her hands down, forcing her low so that he can lean in close to her ear.

"Shit's not so funny now is it bitch!"

I pull out my knife, running my fingers along the blade as she watches me, her eyes wide with fear. Once the car drives away I start walking away from our vehicle, motioning with my knife, much the same way Dimitri had yesterday. We walk to a small clearing that is isolated from the road. When we get there I hear Vicky gasp and I know it is because she sees the shallow grave. Jenks walks her in front of the grave, holding onto the rope binding her. I turn to her and my look is lethal.

"So we meet again."

"But I helped you, I let Bella go. I helped you" She repeats, panicked.

"A bout of consciousness does not garner you a free pass."

She starts to say something else but I raise my hand and shake my head. I bring my gun out and walk over to her. I touch her right cheek with the tip of my gun and her left cheek with the tip of my knife and look menacingly at her.

"We can do this the easy way." I say tapping her cheek with my gun, "Or the hard way" I say tapping her other cheek with my knife. "Now personally, I would enjoy cutting you and leaving you out here for the animals to scavenge. They will smell your blood and rip you to shreds. It's the least you deserve for what you have done."

"He used me too, I…I was abused by him for years." She stutters.

I frown and shake my head.

"No, you can't bull shit your way out of this. You spent months gaining Bella's trust, used her to get into her house, violated her already weakened trust of people and were an active participant in her kidnapping. You knew what James was planning to do to my son yet you did nothing to stop it before it happened. You can sell the abuse shit to the little boy you were fucking but not to me."

"I cared about Bella. I loved her. She was my friend but I had to do what James wanted or he would have killed me. I was afraid, he hurt me too. I was scared…I...I had nowhere else to go!"

I stare at her for a moment. _Most of these women have nowhere else to go_. I hear Esme's words echo in my head. Part of this whole fucking shelter thing Esme and I are doing is supposed to help battered women. Is she one of them? What the fuck! I can't kill some victim of domestic violence and then open a fucking shelter for women like her. I close my eyes, having second thoughts when Jenks shouts.

"You lying bitch!"

My eyes shoot open and I catch just a glimpse of a smirk and that's all the confirmation I need to tell me that she was bull shitting me, trying to lie her way out of her fate. I don't hesitate as I bring my knife to her neck and make a large gash. Blood spews everywhere, on me, on Jenks.

"FUCK!" Jenks screams stepping away from her, wiping blood away from his eyes.

I take a step back and kick Vicky in the stomach to push her into the shallow grave.

"Go to the fucking car, Jason!" I look at him, his eyes are wide as he looks at me and then her, "NOW!" I shout but he stands there unable to move, I jump into the grave and look up at him.

"Jason, please, go to the damn car!" I say softer and he shakes his head slightly and turns around, moving quickly to our vehicle.

I reach below Vicky and release the rope binding her hands and she immediately moves her hands to her neck trying to stop the inevitable. I stand up and wipe my knife on my jeans and stare at her pleading eyes. I bring my gun out and arch my brow at her and she nods slightly. I don't blame her for wanting the quick way, bleeding to death is not the way I would want to die. I cock my gun but before firing I lean down.

"I will give you the easy way because you helped Bella in the end but know this…You are here because no one fucks with my family!"

She closes her eyes as I stand straight again, ending her misery. I snatch up my rope and quickly exit the grave, sticking the gun in my waistband while I make my way to the car. I glance at Jenks, who looks like he is going to be sick. I take a deep breath and pull out my briefcase, setting it on the hood of the car. I gently place everything inside and set it back on the seat. I walk to the driver's side where Jenks is and open the door, squatting down before him.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't say anything.

I move my hands in the car and grab his legs, planting his feet on the ground. I then grab the towel I threw in the car before we left and start wiping the blood off of his face and then help him out of the car. I open the back door.

"Lay in the back, Jason." I say, helping him inside.

He crawls inside and lies on the seat, bringing his hand over his eyes. I shut the door and pop the trunk. I quickly grab the shovel back there and make my way back to Vicky. I start moving the dirt back in the grave covering her bleeding body. I am operating on pure adrenaline and not thinking about what I just did. I know what needs to happen and am summoning up every last bit of Bol'shoi to the surface because I need him right now so that I don't fuck anything up. Once she is covered I start making my way back to the car. I toss the shovel in the trunk and take one final look at where Vicky is lying before getting behind the wheel.

As I am driving I keep looking back, checking on Jenks. I am immune to this kind of thing. Being around Dimitri, I have witnessed much worse but Jenks hasn't. Maybe I should have done this by myself? But he said he wanted to, no, he insisted he was coming with me. About midway to the hotel Jenks sits up in the seat. He is still pale as he looks outside the window.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I will understand if you no longer want to work with me." I say with sadness in my voice as I look at him in my rearview mirror.

He turns to face me, "I'm sorry I turned into such a pussy about the whole thing."

I smile widely and then laugh, "I have been around this type of thing so it doesn't affect me anymore but it did in the beginning. I forgot what that was like. You have nothing to be ashamed of." I raise both of my brows for emphasis, "Jason, I'm really sorry you had to see that."

He nods and lets out a deep breath, "Let's go back to fucking Seattle and don't you ever send me to this shithole ever again."

"You got it!" I say laughing, knowing that we are okay. We drive in silence for awhile and slowly his color starts coming back. Pretty soon he lets out a loud breath causing me to look at him.

"You know I could get used to you being _my _driver." He says smiling at my expression.

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath on that." I say with an eye roll.

He grins and looks outside the window again. When we pull up to the hotel he starts to get out but I don't.

"What's the matter?" He asks sitting back on the seat.

"I need to make a couple of calls. Go ahead and go inside and get your things together. You'll feel better after a shower and a change of clothes and we'll go grab something to eat before we head to the airport."

He nods and smiles, "Alright. Tell Esme I said hi."

I grin, "Who says I'm calling her?" I say arching my brow.

"Yeah, whatever man. You always call her after we do something." He says laughing as he shuts the door.

I will call her of course but I need to make a couple of other calls as well. I first call Avery and tell him to ready the plane and then I dial Dimitri's cell phone which Jenks found for me the other day.

"_How did you get this number?" I hear him say gruffly and I just smile, knowing there isn't anything Jenks can't find out._

"_Mladshii, I just wanted to thank you again for calling Cordoza. He came through and it's done." I say quickly._

"_Bol'shoi!" He says with a laugh I remember so well._

"_He wanted me to tell you that he offered her as a peace offering between the families."_

"_Yes, well, he nearly pissed himself when I called. He said he investigated you when you left but all he found was your legitimate business dealings and then he found an old picture of us in front of the bar. I don't know what picture he is referring to. We never had our picture taken."_

"_I know what photo he is referring to." I say, remembering the one Jenks had given me._

"_Huh. How could we have missed being photographed?"_

"_I don't know but I was surprised when I saw it as well."_

"_So how do you feel about what you did?"_

_I can't help but laugh, "You're asking me how I feel?"_

"_Yes." He says laughing, "Does Esme have the market on asking people how they feel about shit!" He pauses and then continues, "I just know you have always tried to avoid killing anyone. I wish you would have let me do it for you so that your conscience could be clean."_

I take a quick breath. I can't believe he just said that. That after all these years he still wanted what was best for me. The fact that he remembered how I felt and tried to prevent me from doing something that I might regret makes me feel immensely happy.

"_Bol'shoi, you still there?"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking. She wasn't an innocent so my guilt is less. She would have eventually come and tried to hurt my family. I had to protect them." I say softly._

"_I understand, Bol'shoi. If you are back in Chicago for any reason come and see me. No one will harm you, not even Nikolai. By the way, you broke his jaw and his nose. You should have seen him cursing around but I forbid him or anyone else to seek revenge against you or your family."_

"_Thank you, brother. I am sure he was real happy about that."_

_He laughs again, "Nikolai is never happy! I must go, Bol'shoi, I am on my way out."_

"_Okay, I will talk to you again sometime."_

"_Yes, I would like that." He says before hanging up._

I tap the phone against my chin and cock my head. Well, that was not what I expected to have happen. It's not like I can really have a relationship with him anymore. I can't afford to have my business tied to a known drug and gun trafficker. I am not going to risk an investigation or anything. It was bad enough that I might have been photographed with him. But I don't know, maybe… I can't help but smile at the normalcy of our conversation. There's got to be a way to have some kind of relationship, any kind would be nice. I sigh and then dial Esme's office.

"_Dr. Masen's office, how can I help you?"_

"_Is she with someone, Liz?" I ask._

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry. She has been waiting for your call too."_

_I sigh, "Well, can you patch me through to her voice mail?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Hey Sweetheart… Everything is done and yes, I feel okay. I'm sorry I missed you though. Jenks and I will be flying home within a couple of hours. I will see you at the house. I love you!"_

I hang up and slip my phone in my pocket and head to the room to shower and change clothes. I can't wait to get home. I know I should probably feel a little remorseful but I truly don't. I believe what I told Dimitri, she would have come back and Edward would not have been safe. I did the right thing and now I can go home in peace knowing that I did everything in my power to protect my family.

* * *

**A/N… Hot damn! Hope Daddy C didn't upset anyone too badly and yeah I almost felt bad for Jenks, going into shock and all, not that I blame him. And, hmmm, could Bol'shoi and Mladshii find a way to renew their brotherhood? We shall see… okie dokie folks, only two more chapters to go and well, thanks to the CEO of the Daddy C h00r Club you will also get an epi, so everyone say Thank you Corinne and I suppose a couple of outtakes. I already have a request from Bol'shoi's mistress, LMAO! But anything you all would like to see? Hit me up, let me know :-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**Home sweet Home!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

I let the jets of the hot water hit my face and then my body. I didn't have as much blood on me as Jenks did. Well, I knew what to expect and stepped out of the way. Jenks was not ready for it. After washing all the blood off of myself I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my waist. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and move to the side slightly, seeing the bruises that have already formed on my ribs and abdomen. Damn, that's going to hurt like hell tomorrow. I run my hands through my hair, trying to see if there is anything different about me. Have I changed at all? I don't know, I don't think so but I must have, right? I shake my head and then change clothes. When I am done I glance down and look at my old clothes in the trash. I sigh and yank the trash bag out of the basket and head into the main area.

"Give me everything you wore today." I say as I step into the room.

Jenks looks at me puzzled and grabs his bloodied and soiled clothes, placing them in the bag. I grab my shoes and throw them in there as well.

"Your shoes too."

He frowns, " But I like these shoes."

I sigh, "SHOES, Jenks! NOW!"

He reluctantly takes them off and throws them in as well. We gather the rest of our things and check out. Midway to the airport I tell him to pull over which he does, glancing at me sideways. I have him pop the trunk and step out, slipping on some gloves and taking the trash bag and shovel. I then walk a little distance away and find a spot off the main road. I use the shovel to make a small indention in the ground. I drop the bag and step on the shovel, breaking the handle off. I drop it in the hole as well and quickly set it ablaze. I step back, sticking my hands in my pockets as I watch our clothes, shoes and the handle to the shovel burn to a crisp. After several minutes I hear the car door open and soon Jenks is standing next to me.

"Man, I really liked those shoes." Jenks says sighing.

"Then you shouldn't have worn them when you knew what we were planning on doing." I say, lowering my sunglasses and eyeing him.

He frowns, "Well, if I had known you were going to cut the bitch without any warning maybe I would have chosen more wisely."

"You got to be prepared for anything." I say, trying not to smile but I can't help it.

He waves his hand at me and mumbles and I laugh at his reaction. We stand there for a long time, not saying anything, just watching the flames from our pile slowly fade away. When the fire is down to embers I turn to Jenks and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." I say seeing him nod.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here." He says turning quickly.

I spread the ashes around and kick some dirt over it. When I am satisfied that there is no evidence of what we did, we head back to the car. We are both silent, lost in our own thoughts as we cross the border.

"Head to that car wash over there." I say seeing one down on the corner.

"Why?" Jenks starts to say but then stops and pulls in.

As we are in the automatic wash I look at him.

"We need to clean the car of all evidence. Wash and vacuum it and wipe down any surface."

"But it is already rented under one of my aliases. Isn't this overkill?" Jenks asks.

"I killed someone Jason, you participated. We must use every precaution. No one will find her but why take a chance?" I say coolly and he nods his understanding.

We spend the next hour vacuuming and wiping down all the surfaces and then I toss the remaining part of the shovel in the trash, making sure it is under several things. I know that no one will trace her to us but I am not risking my freedom on it. When we are finished we make our way to the airport and check in the car. Jenks laughs when the attendant compliments us on how clean it is. We once again make our way through security. God! I really hate this airport right about now. I can't wait to get home.

~AMI~

The flight home seems to drag. Jenks falls asleep almost immediately and all I can do is look out the window, trying to decide how I feel about what happened. It does bother me that I am not upset about what I did. What does that say about me? Am I really that ruthless that I could take someone's life without any guilt? Am I just as bad as people like Nikolai or even Dimitri? Maybe I am just fooling myself about letting Bol'shoi go quietly into the night. He is such a part of who I am. Will I ever be able to let him go? I run my hand through my hair nervously and glance over at Jenks who is snoring loudly. I stand abruptly and go to the bar, pouring a shot of vodka and downing it quickly. I rest my hands against the counter and roll my shoulders. What the fuck is wrong with me? I take another shot and then walk back to my seat, counting the minutes until I am home, until I can hold Esme. Can she make me clean of this as well?

"Garrett will be waiting for you, Sir." Avery says as I exit the plane.

"Thank you, Avery. I know I worked you hard the last few days. Why don't you take some time off, with pay of course, go do something… fun." I tell him.

"Thank you, sir, but that's not necessary." He starts to say until he sees my expression and then laughs, "Ah, that wasn't a suggestion was it?"

I shake my head, "No, it was an order." I say smiling and tapping his shoulder.

Jenks and I make our way to the car, seeing Garrett step out and open the door for the two of us. Jenks slides in first and before I do, Garrett speaks.

"It's good to have you back, Sir."

I smile and slide in the vehicle. I can't help but think he means that he is happy it is Carlisle that stepped off that plane and not Bol'shoi. I tell Garrett to take Jenks home first and glance over at my friend. He is resting his head against the back of the seat with his eyes closed. As we approach his place I turn to him again and smile before nudging him, startling him awake.

"What the fuck!"

"Do you need a vacation as well?" I ask laughing.

"Fuck you!" He says trying to be mad but I know he isn't.

"Go to bed, Jason. I'll give you a call in a few days."

He nods and reaches for his bag and heads towards his house. Esme is right. I need to treat him better. He is more than an employee to me. He has been a valuable confidant and friend over the years. I have always kept him at a distance though. I don't know why. Maybe because it felt like a betrayal to Dimitri, maybe because of the pain ending my relationship with Dimitri caused me, I don't know. But I do know that I don't always treat him the best. I need to change that. I look at the clock on the dashboard and know that Esme won't be home yet, not for a few more hours.

As Garrett pulls up to the house I can feel a sense of peace envelop me.

~AMI~

I don't remember going into the house, I don't remember dropping my bags in the foyer and I don't remember falling asleep on the couch. What I do remember is being woken up by the feel of Esme's gentle touch as she runs her fingers through my hair and down the side of my face. It feels like a beautiful dream that I don't want to wake up from. She kisses me softly on the forehead and I slowly open my eyes.

"There's my handsome husband." She says with a smile.

I smile back at her, "And, there's my beautiful wife."

"Do you want to go lay down in the guest room? It's closer." She suggests.

I shake my head, "No, I want to go to our room. I was waiting for you."

She nods and stands up, reaching her hands to me. I flinch as I start to get up. A move she notices immediately. She doesn't say anything but takes my hand and leads me up to our room. When we get there she starts unbuttoning my shirt, slipping it off and then lifts the hem of my undershirt, pulling it gingerly over my head. She has a look of sadness on her face as she sees the bruising on my ribs and abdomen.

"It's not that bad." I say softly.

She sighs and moves her hands to my pants unsnapping them and then pushing them down to the floor. I am already getting hard just watching her. Anytime we are away from each other for any length of time it's as if we need to be re-connected, like I'm not officially home until that happens.

"Lie down, honey." She says as she starts to step back.

Wait! We aren't going to have sex? She notices my expression and smiles.

"Let me take care of your injuries first and then we'll see what you can handle."

I grab her and pull her close to me, kissing her soundly on the lips, the intensity of which has now got me straining in my boxers, desperate to get inside of her. I pull her shirt out of her skirt and quickly unsnap her bra, then move my hands to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up and over her ass. I rest my hands on her ass and grip her tightly as I rub her against my erection. I pull away from the kiss and stare into her dark eyes.

"I can handle it." I whisper with fire in my eyes.

She doesn't hesitate as she reaches her hand inside my boxers, freeing my cock from his cotton imprisonment. She starts stroking me, just the way I like it. She knows exactly how to please me; she owns every nuance of my body, I belong to her completely. My eyes close as she moves her hand up and down and sweeping her thumb across my head on every upward stroke. When she feels the wetness at the tip she steps back and starts to undress. I quickly shove my boxers to the ground and sit on the edge of the bed watching her. When she is done she walks over to me, standing between my legs, as she gently cups my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Es"

"Please tell me that this was the last time I will have to watch you walk away and worry that you will never come back." She says and I know she is holding back tears.

"It's the last time."

She nods and kisses me again, moving to straddle my lap. I line myself up to her and enter her fully. I don't move right away, allowing myself to feel her walls flex around me. Now I am home! She starts moving slowly at first as my hands move over her ass and up her lower back to her shoulders. I move us away from the edge of the bed and lay her on her back, not once losing our connection or breaking our kiss. God! she is always so perfect! I move my hand under her thigh and then lift her left leg up and over my shoulder and then do the same with her right leg.

"Oh God!" She gasps, breaking our kiss.

Fuck yeah! I still got it. I start pumping into her harder and faster as she entwines her hands in my hair pulling my lips back to hers, kissing me fiercely as we move towards our release. To be honest, my ribs are sore as hell and I am truly hurting but there is no way I am telling her that. She would stop and I just can't have that. She throws her head back and arches her hips, letting out a deep moan that tells me she is close.

"I hope you're ready, Es, because I am there." I stutter through raspy breaths.

She nods and moves her hands to her breasts and with that visual I grunt loudly as I explode inside of her and a moment later I feel her walls tighten around me, sending shivers throughout my entire body. I let go of her legs, breathing heavily as I finally pull out of her, flinching as I roll off of her on to the bed. She turns to me and kisses me softly on the lips before slipping out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask disappointed.

She grabs her underwear off the floor and wipes my fluids off of her before reaching for her robe. She then walks to my side of the bed and sits down next to me, running her fingers through my hair, straightening it out.

"I know you're hurting. I am going to get what I need to take care of you." She says kissing me softly on the lips.

She exits the bedroom and is back before I have a chance to miss her. She gives me some ibuprofen and when I pout at her she arches her brow so I take it. The only medication I take is Excedrin. I figure if Excedrin can't fix it well, fuck, I'm probably already dying. But she says the ibuprofen is better right now. She has me roll on my uninjured side so she can get to the whole area that is bruised. She starts icing me down, humming lightly as she does it. I feel like I am in another place and time as I savor her gently touch on my body. After a while my body is completely relaxed and I am putty in her hands.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty?" I mumble.

She doesn't say anything right away but places a towel on my side and one of our large heat packs. She then leans down and kisses my shoulder softly. I can feel her soft breath as she lays her cheek on my shoulder blade.

"I suppose it depends on why you don't feel guilty." She says quietly.

"She would have come back and hurt them. I know that in my heart, I could sense that about her. There was no other way." I say determinedly.

"Carlisle, you are not an evil man and if she would have harmed our son or Bella then you did the right thing." She says as she sits up and starts gently rubbing my shoulders.

"Do you really believe that Es?" I ask softly. She stops rubbing my shoulders for a moment and then starts again.

"I believe that you are good man, that you are a loving husband and father and that if you believed that killing her was the only way then it was." She leans down and kisses me softly on my cheek before continuing to rub my shoulders, "I won't second guess you Carlisle. I trust you completely."

I nod and feel her hand move to my uninjured lower back, rubbing gently.

"When I called Dimitri to relay a message from Cordoza he told me that he wished I would have let him do it, so I would have a clear conscience. Why would he say that?"

"Because he loves you, Carlisle. He knows you never wanted to be a part of all of that. He never had a choice and when he let us leave he gave you the out he never got. He wanted you free."

"I suppose." I say sighing.

"You know when you were shot and in the hospital, I yelled at him."

"Really?"

"Yes, It was before he told me that he owed me, owed us. I told him that if he really cared about you like he said he did then he would want a better life for you than what he had. I didn't think he heard me but I guess he did." She says, playing with the hair at the base of my neck.

"I miss him."

She brings her hand to my face and I turn to look at her. I know that she can see the pain on my face. I feel overwhelmed right now and can feel tears streaking my cheeks.

"I know you do." She says stroking my cheek tenderly and wiping the tears that are falling, "What you and Dimitri share is something that most people will never experience and it's not something that ever goes away. I didn't approve of who he was, you know that, but I always felt bad that you lost such an important person in your life, that he wasn't able to share the momentous events in our life like family is supposed to do. Because I know…" She stops for a moment, clearing her throat, her voice cracking with emotion, "I know that all those events would have been significantly better for you if you had your brother here to share them with."

I reach for her as tears fall from both of our eyes. She crawls over me and wraps her arms around my neck, holding me tightly. Our bodies close together, our hearts beating as one. It never fails to amaze me just how wonderful and perfect she is for me and the fact that she understands just how hard this is leaves me overfilled with love and adoration.

* * *

**A/N… Ah, yeah, I am feeling a little misty eyed right now. You all know how much I adore Esme and how much she and Daddy C make my heart flutter. They are truly remarkable together… okay, just a couple more to go. I am going to be sorry to see this end.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, we are home, I truly love Esme's spirit and believe that she is the perfect wife for our bad ass Daddy C. But alas we have come to the end of our story. So let's see how things go with Edward and Bella who are on their way over.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I wake with my arms wrapped around Esme. I slept surprisingly well last night. I didn't realize just how exhausted I was. The last four days have been insanely overwhelming. I run my hand over her stomach and pull her closer. If it's one thing I have learned by this whole mess is that I need to make sure to let the people I care about know just how much they mean to me. Esme has never been an issue. She has always known how I felt about her. But Jenks, not so much and as much as I think my feelings for Edward and Alice have been well displayed, I am not so sure they truly know how much I care about them. I will change that. And Isabella. I sigh into Esme's hair. She has been through so much and I didn't make it easy for her and I am sure she thinks I do not approve of her. Well, Isabella and Edward will be coming over this afternoon and I plan on making sure she knows she is welcome in my family.

"You okay?" Esme asks, running her hands over my hand.

"Would you mind if I tell Isabella we are naming the shelter after her."

"Not at all. I think that is a brilliant idea."

I kiss her hair and then nuzzle her until I reach her neck.

"The last few days has made me realize that had you not entered my life I would have become a vile and evil man. I saw a glimpse of him recently and I didn't like it." I kiss her lightly on her neck, "You saw past all that bullshit and hard exterior and pulled out the best in me, a part I honestly didn't know was there." I kiss her neck again, "You have always been my conscience, my heart and my soul. I am yours completely. I always have been, even before you said a single word to me." I say laying another gentle kiss on her neck. "There is not a day that goes by that I am not thankful for the life you have given me."

She turns her head and I see that she is crying.

"I love you, Esme. Always!"

"Forever." She whispers through her tears.

I kiss her softly, pulling her body close to mine. My life is complete with her. I know that without her I would be nothing, a shell of a man. Broken and angry, doing things to hurt others, lost! But she changed all that, she gave me a normal life, a family and a home. She is my center, _she_ is my home.

~AMI~

"Carlisle, stop!" Esme says, laughing as I grab her.

"Un uh." I say, pulling her giggling figure to me.

She is standing between my legs, looking down at me. I pull her closer and lay a kiss on her stomach as she runs her hands up and down my shoulders. We hear a car pull up and I grin at her. She is smiling excitedly. She can't wait to tell Bella what's going on and neither can I. I hear the door open and she grins at me.

"Are you ready?" She asks and I smile.

"I am ALWAYS ready." I say, pinching her ass.

She smacks my shoulder, "Your incorrigible that's what you are." She says with a laugh as she steps away from me.

"What? Me." I say laughing.

I look up just as Edward and Isabella walk in. Well, let me rephrase that, it appears that Edward is pulling Isabella into the sitting room. There is a look of relief on his face when he sees me and I realize that I didn't call him back yesterday. I look over at him and grin, nodding slightly and I swear he looks like he might just cry. He drops Bella's hand and makes his way over to me and I stand as he embraces me tightly.

"Everything is alright." I whisper in his ear, holding him as close as I possibly can. "It's done."

He nods and pulls away from me. "I called you and you didn't answer."

"Well… It was a bit more complicated than I anticipated but everything is fine now."

Bella comes up to us and gives me a hug, "Glad your home, Daddy C."

I pull back slightly looking at her. She has this 'oh shit' expression on her face and all I can do is shake my head and laugh. I can't believe she just called me that.

"Lunch won't be ready for a little bit but I wanted to ask you something, Bella." Esme says as we all sit down on the couches.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Bella asks nervously.

"Of course, Isabella." Esme says and looks over at me smiling.

Esme had said Bella would probably be a little worried at first. That she wasn't used to good things happening to her or people thinking about her needs and feelings. She then looks back at the two of them.

"As you know, Carlisle and I have founded many non-profit organizations across Seattle."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Bella says, confused.

"Well, once a year we honor our major contributors with a small reception of sorts at Canlis restaurant. Have you heard of it?"

Bella smiles, "Yes, heard of but have never been, Esme."

"Well, this year Carlisle and I will be announcing a new program in the Seattle area and we would like for you and your friends, and your mom and step dad if you would like, to attend."

Bella stares at her incredulously, "Why would you want all of us there?"

I walk over and stand behind Esme, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"We are opening a safe house for women and children who have been the victims of violence. We will offer safe beds until a shelter or other arrangements can be made, counseling services, support groups for both women and children, financial assistance if needed, help with filing charges. You name it and it will be offered there. We would like you to speak if you would be comfortable doing that." Esme says, watching Bella intently.

Bella has tears in her eyes, "Esme that is so wonderful and very much needed. Thank you both for doing this. I don't know what I would say though. I am sure there is someone of importance that could say something meaningful. Why would you want me to do it?"

Esme frowns when Bella demeans herself but then looks up at me and smiles. I step away from Esme and walk over to Bella, touching her shoulder. She looks up at me and she has this little lost girl look on her face. She really doesn't value herself at all and I am immediately saddened that I was a part of making her doubt herself and her worth to my son. I smile at her hoping to alleviate some of her distress.

"We are naming it after you. It will be called Swan House. And we want you to speak because you ARE someone of importance." I say to her earnestly.

Bella starts crying and leans into Edward. I watch as he comforts her and my heart fills with such love. My son really is such a good man, he is caring and kind and watching the way they interact with one another makes me realize just how awful i was to her. I know that I need to make things right with her. Edward loves her so much and she deserves that. I truly see that now. I know the life I was leading before we left Chicago. Esme has always been my rock and guide and who am I to deny her all of those things in Edward. They are perfect together; they balance each other as much as Esme and I do.

"Is that a yes, Isabella?" Esme asks softly.

Bella looks over to her, nodding. Edward mouths the words thank you to us and I smile. I walk back to Esme and she is smiling at the two of them. A few moments later Irina comes in and says that lunch is ready. As Edward and Bella stand up I clear my throat.

"Son, can we talk for a minute?" I ask.

He looks at Bella who nods, whispering she is okay. She turns and smiles at me before turning to head into the dining room with Esme.

"Isabella." I say and she stops, turning to face me. "Thank you."

She looks at me confused, "For what?"

"For making my son happy. I know it hasn't always been easy for you and I but I want you to know how wrong I was about you. And how happy I am that you entered our lives."

She nods and smiles before wiping tears away from her eyes. Esme puts her arm around her and whispers something to her and I see her nod again.

Edward watches her and then walks over to me and I immediately place my hand on his shoulder, leading him to my study.

"Thank you for that." He says as we enter my study.

I smile, "I meant it son." I motion for him to sit down.

"Is everything alright?" He asks suddenly looking worried.

"Sit down, of course everything is fine. Well, it is now anyway."

He sits down and I take a seat near him. I can tell by the look on his face that he is surprised by this considering I never actually sit with anyone that comes to my office. I am usually leaning against my desk or sitting behind my desk.

"In the process of taking care of this situation with Vicky I needed to go back to Chicago. I hadn't been there since before you were born." I run my hand through my hair and glance at him, "I have never talked to you about the life that I led there and I don't really want to right at this moment but..." I hesitate and he looks at me strangely, "But one day, soon, I would really like to share with you my life in Chicago and tell you about... my brother."

His eyes widen, "Your WHAT?"

"My brother, not by birth of course but our bond was much stronger than anything I had ever known before and will ever know again. We met when we were very young." I look down, a smile creeping across my face as I remember our first encounter with each other.

"So what happened? How come I have never heard about him before?"

"Situations came about where your mother and I had to leave, rather suddenly." I cringe and then stand up, walking over to my desk.

I dig inside my top drawer and pull out a manila envelope and walk back to Edward, handing him the envelope. He looks at me questioningly and then pulls out the picture of Dimitri and myself.

"That is Dimitri. I promise that I will tell you all about him but not right now. But what I can say is that I was required to call in a favor and being in Chicago made me realize just how much I missed him. I also realized that I have not always told you how much you mean to me."

"Dad, I know you love me." He says with sincerity, setting the picture down.

"My father didn't show me very much affection and therefore I struggled a bit with you sometimes."

"Dad…" He starts to say but I shake my head.

"No son, let me finish. Your grandfather has mellowed over the years but he is still an ugly man. The way he treated you and Isabella at your graduation solidified that for me. I never wanted to be that way with you but I definitely know that there were times I wasn't as supportive of you or your decisions as I should have been. I regret that considerably. Especially how I treated Isabella. The several months that we were not talking was the worst time of my life, something a father should never have to endure. Nothing is more important to me than you and our family. Isabella is a part of that now and I need you to know that I will never forget that again, okay?"

He nods his head and smiles excitedly.

"Now I am not saying I am going to become overly affectionate or anything." I say grinning at his expression, "But I do want you to know that I love you and that next to marrying your mother, being a father has been my greatest achievement in life. I am so proud of the man you have become."

He looks down smiling and then up at me, his eyes are brighter than before and he reminds me so much of that little baby I swore to always protect and love.

"Thank you, dad. That, ummm, that means a lot to me. I…" He looks down and scrunches his brows together.

"It's okay, son, say what you need to say."

"I always knew you loved me but up until our talk at graduation I felt like you would have been happier had I pursued something more business centered. But after graduation I understood. And you have always been a great father. Don't think you weren't. I know that everything you ever did was because you loved me."

I smile and then he opens his mouth like he is going to say something else but stops.

"Hey, don't hold out on me now. What was that look about?"

He laughs and then bites his bottom lip before taking a deep breath.

"Dad, I want to marry Isabella."

I nod, "Are you sure you want to do that so soon. You two have been through so much. Sometimes when things are…" I stop and stare at him as he looks down again, "You know what?" I ask and he looks up at me, "I think you have wanted to marry her from the get go. And truth be told I had been with your mother for a week and knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her more every single day and I think that you and Isabella have that same kind of love so, not that you need it but I give you my blessing."

He is looking at me with a smile that is infectious.

"I love her so much and after everything that has happened I don't want to waste a single minute being away from her. She is it for me." He says with determination.

"I understand completely. Have you picked out a ring or decided how you are going to ask her?"

He shakes his head, "Will you help me?"

I laugh and nod, "I would love to help you. It would be an honor." I say tapping his leg, "Now, we better head out there or Irina is going to spend the entire meal giving us dirty looks for allowing lunch to get cold."

He laughs knowing that is exactly what she will do. We both stand and start walking to the dining room but before we reach it he stops and when I look at him he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I love you, Dad." He whispers and I have to fight back my tears.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

**A/N… Ahhhh, yes, I so love the father/son relationship between these two. And hmmm, so this is the end folks. This chapter brings us full circle. So I will post the epilogue tomorrow and have at least three, maybe four outtakes planned. **

**So you know the drill…. Hit me up with a review and let me know what ya think **


	32. Epilogue

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...you ladies rock, always!**

**As you all know I was not planning on writing an epilogue but the CEO of the Daddy C h00rs Club, Corinne, demanded one, and you know, she's Scottish so she can be a bit persistent…LOL… Love you girl :-) So, this takes place about a year or so after CH 31 at the baptism of Robert Jordan, Edward and Bella's first child.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Carlisle, are you ready?" I hear Esme ask as she steps out of our bathroom in a beautiful floor length blue dress, with flat sandals on.

I nod as I walk up to her.

"You look beautiful!" I say with a kiss.

"You look pretty good there too, grandpa!" She says, running her hand down my tie.

I laugh, "Yes, I still can't get used to that."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you are the sexiest grandpa I have ever seen." She says with a wink as she passes me, slapping me on the ass.

I grab her as she tries to walk away and pull her back against my chest as I start kissing along her neck. She immediately starts shaking her head as I start pulling her dress up. I slip my hand inside her panties and cup her sex, moving my finger over her clit. She lets out a soft moan and arches back into me.

"Mmm...No way, grandpa." She says swallowing hard, "We are not going to be late for Robbie's baptism. Edward would kill us." She reaches behind her and runs her hand along the outline of my cock, stroking me through my dress slacks, "Later, I promise." She says looking up at me.

"Mmm…" I kiss her softly, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I know you will." She says with a smirk.

I take a breath and adjust myself as she takes my hand. She leads me out of our room and we head downstairs. The reception for the baptism is being held at our house so it has been transformed with blue ribbons and balloons all over the place, along with various vases holding blue flowers scattered throughout the entire house. There is also a large table set up for all of Robbie's gifts with a banner that has his name written on it above the table. Yep, as is typically the case, Esme went overboard. When we get to the bottom of the stairs Irina comes out of the kitchen and smiles at the two of us but then turns her attention to Esme.

"Everything will be ready, Ma'am."

Esme smiles and embraces her, "Thank you, Irina. Are you sure I can't convince you to come with us. Edward would love to have you there."

"Oh, I would like to go but I must oversee this. If I left and it wasn't perfect for everyone's arrival I would be devastated."

Esme nods, "Alright, Irina. I understand." She says smiling, knowing that Irina will indeed fret if things are not spectacular when people get here later.

We head out of the house and down to the church where we find Isabella and Edward huddled in the front pew with Alice and Jasper on each side of them, while Emmett stands behind Rosalie as she holds my grandson. They are all talking and laughing as we head to the front of the church to join them. Esme wastes no time making her way over to give both Edward and Isabella a kiss on the cheek as well as Jasper and Alice and then makes a bee line straight to Rosalie, reaching her hands out for Robbie.

"Rose, may I have my grandson?"

"Of course, Esme." Rose says with a smile, handing Robbie to her.

I smile and walk over to Jasper tapping him on the shoulder and then giving Edward a hug and doing the same for Isabella but also offering her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles and takes Edward's hand. She looks much better. She had a rough delivery with Robbie, actually died for a few moments. She was a little down for several weeks after he was born but was able to snap out of it. She had refused her anti-depressants for the first few months after Robbie was born because she was nursing exclusively but from what Esme says she has recently gotten back on them. I touch her face softly.

"You look beautiful, Isabella." I say with a smile.

She smiles and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and Edward pulls her close to him. I walk up to Alice and give her a kiss and a hug before walking over to Esme. Esme is busy cooing and whispering to Robbie. She smiles at me as she moves him so that I can look at him as well. He is wide awake. I smile and run the tip of my fingers along his face. God! He looks exactly like Edward when he was a baby. I lean down and kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"You look just like your father little man." I coo to him and he starts giggling.

We sit with the family and visit until the minister comes over to talk to us about what will happen, where Isabella and Edward will stand and where the Godparents will be. People start arriving, friends, coworkers, my parents, Esme's parents, even Jason. I am visiting with Jenks who looks completely uncomfortable but he's here. I then glance up, looking towards the entrance of the church and lose my breath. They see me immediately and he smiles as they take a seat in the back pew. I am standing there unable to move. Esme walks up to me and takes my hand, I look at her confused and she just smiles as she squeezes my hand, leading me to the back of the church. The minute we get close the three of them stand.

"Ms. Esme." Dimitri says as he takes her hand and lifts it up, walking around her like he did the first time they met.

She giggles and then smiles as he kisses her hand.

"Family seating is up front." She says firmly.

"I didn't want to presume anything." He says looking at me.

I am breathing hard. We haven't seen each other since I went to Chicago to ask for help regarding the situation with Vicky but we have communicated over the past year. After Jenks and I obtained his personal cell phone he decided to no longer use it. I tried to explain to him that Jenks was smarter than most. But he did not feel comfortable. I suggested email but he felt that was also not secure. We had decided to write each other like we did while I was in college which is what we have been doing. He has been very determined to not do anything that might jeopardize my business in any way. He is watching me and finally I can't take it anymore and take a step towards him.

"Bol'shoi." He says, hugging me tightly and then tapping his forehead against mine.

"Mladshii." I whisper.

When we finally step away from each other I just shake my head smiling. "How did you know? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I invited him." Esme says, placing her hand on my lower back.

I turn to her and she smiles, "Life is too short to hold grudges. He is family. He should be with us. I know he can't make all of our…" she pauses, touching my face, "I know he can't come to all of our momentous events but he will try."

"I love you." I lean down and kiss her softly.

I glance at the two men with him, "Stephan, Viktor." I say with a huge smile.

They both laugh and they quickly grab me, hugging me, and speaking in Russian at the same time, teasing me about how professional I look and that I have gotten old. I tease them right back, in Russian of course, telling them they are just as old as I am and reminding them that I kicked Nikolai's ass and could do the same to them. We are all laughing and getting louder and louder until finally Dimitri intervenes.

"ЗАТКНИСЬ!" He says sternly to Viktor and Stephan and they both silence their laughter, "English Only." He says softer and they both nod, "We talked about not drawing attention to our presence here." They mumble apologies to both Esme and myself but all I can do is smile. God! I have missed Dimitri so damn much.

"I am sorry, Esme." Dimitri looks at her with a serious expression.

"It's okay." She says all smiles.

"Your son didn't come?" I ask, just noticing that he isn't here.

"No, he said it wouldn't be good for both of us to be gone at the same time. That someone should always be there." He says with a shrug.

I nod, "Well, that makes sense. He is being responsible."

He shrugs again, "Yes, he is very responsible." He says with a sigh. He is still not happy about his son following in his footsteps but he has stopped trying to prevent it.

"We should head to our seats, the ceremony will start soon." Esme says.

I smile at her and nod and we turn and start heading to the front of the church, seeing that everyone is watching us. My father of course has a notable scowl on his face. I am sure Dimitri was the last person he expected to see here. Well, he is sort of the last person I expected to see as well. As we reach the front of the church Edward stands, motioning for Isabella to stand as well. He and Isabella meet us at the front of the church. Edward smiles and immediately offers his hand to Dimitri before I even say anything.

"So, how do you say uncle in Russian?" He asks grinning.

Dimitri smiles and the boys laugh. Dimitri looks at me and I am sure he is remembering that when we met I asked him a similar question. Edward and I have talked a lot about Dimitri and my relationship with him. He has been fascinated with it and often said he wished he would have had a chance to meet him. I never thought he would but here we are.

"You are definitely your father's son." He says winking at me before turning back to Edward, "The day we met he talked my ear off and then asked me how to say Junior in Russian. That is how I became Mladshii and he became Bol'shoi." He says with a laugh, "If you would like to call me uncle it is dyadya."

Edward smiles and pronounces the word several times until he has it exactly right. He then turns to Isabella, "This is my wife, Isabella, and our son, Robert Jordan Cullen." He says proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Isabella says when Dimitri turns to her.

Dimitri leans down and kisses her on both cheeks and then looks down at Robbie smiling before kissing him on the forehead. He then turns around and Viktor hands him some sort of white satin material that he then hands to Edward. Edward looks down at it and then at me and I smile.

"Open it, son."

He looks at Isabella and she nods. He carefully unfolds the material to reveal a beautiful gold cross and we all notice that the material it was wrapped in has embroidery on it. It appears to be a satin baby blanket with blue trim around it. Edward and Isabella are looking at it smiling and I glance down at the gift and then look at Dimitri, my eyes moist. I take a deep breath and turn back to Edward and Isabella.

"Son, this is a St. Olga cross. It is a special gift given at baptisms in Russia. This design is the Russian St. Andrew Cross." I say running my fingers along the etchings on the front of the cross. I then turn it over to show him the engraving, "This says, сохранять и защищать, it means save and protect." I then take the blanket and move it so that they can see the elegantly embroidered cross with blue silk thread entwined in it. Under the cross is Robbie's full name, his date of birth and todays date. And underneath that, there is a saying embroidered in Russian which I read aloud to him and Isabella.

Может Бог наблюдать за вами и всегда принесет вам счастье и радость

Может вы знаете дружба на всю жизнь С кем-то поделиться взлеты и падения

Может вы знаете, любовь, что держит вас от потери себя

Май вашей семьи всегда защите вас до последних дней

As I read it I can feel tears pooling in my eyes because I know that this was written by Dimitri. This was not some standard verse used for baptisms. He thought about what he wanted to say which makes me wonder how long he has planned on coming today. Edward and Bella look up at me with confused expressions as I turn to Dimitri who is watching me intently.

"Thank you, Mladshii. It is beautiful." He smiles and nods.

I turn back to Edward and Bella, "It reads… May God watch over you and always bring you happiness and joy, May you know friendship to last a lifetime with someone who will share your ups and downs, May you know love that keeps you from losing yourself, and May your family always protect you until your final days."

Esme gasps and brings her hand to her mouth, looking at Dimitri. She surprises all of us by moving over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She whispers something to him and he closes his eyes and nods. She steps back and touches his face lovingly before turning to the rest of us.

"Thank you, Dyadya." Edward says sincerely.

Before we can say anything else the priest motions for us to take our seats. Dimitri and I both smile as we watch them walk over to their friends and tell them who Dimitri is and what he gave them. Edward and Bella then quickly remove the blanket that is swaddling Robbie and wrap him in his new blanket and place the cross around his neck. I am touched not only by his gift but that Isabella and Edward used it right away. I look at Dimitri who is watching them with a smile on his face. I place my arm around his shoulder and then walk him and the boys to the pew where Jenks is. Jenks is eyeing Dimitri as he sits down next to him.

"Mladshii, this is my very good friend, Jason Jenks." I look at Jenks and motion with my head and then frown as I look down at his hand. He reluctantly brings his hand up. Dimitri takes it and shakes it firmly.

"So you are the man that broke my encrypted system. I had to…remove my computer analyst because of you." Dimitri says with a smirk.

"Well, you should have hired a better person." Jenks says sarcastically, ignoring the implication of what Dimitri just said.

Dimitri chuckles, "Apparently there are few that can do what you do and Bol'shoi will not share with me."

Jenks starts to say something and I shake my head quickly and narrow my eyes. I know what he is about to say, the same thing he said to me so long ago, _I don't work for the mob. _Jenks sighs and nods at me just as the minister announces that we are about to begin. I sit and quickly grasp Esme's hand in mine, smiling brightly at her. She was so right. Having Dimitri here makes today absolutely perfect. I know that we can't do this kind of thing all the time but I am so happy that he is here because I will honestly take our brotherhood any way I can get it. I glance around the church and see our friends and family and everything feels so right and perfect. I have always thought of myself as some kind of bad ass but now I realize that my strength never came from within me at all. It came from those around me, my family, my friends and my dedication to them all. And suddenly I realize with complete certainty that it is through _them_ that I am truly… invincible.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, well, there we have it. I guess they can have a little bit of a relationship after all. ****I hope that you have enjoyed this look into Daddy C's life and heart. I have enjoyed writing this story soooo darn much I just can't even describe it…**** I have a few outtakes planned that I will post within the next few weeks. Also, don't forget to check out the blog as I have posted some new pics on there.**

**Russian Translation:  
****1. ЗАТКНИСЬ! - SHUT UP!  
****2. dyadya**** (дядя) – uncle  
****3. сохранять и защищать - save and protect**

**Poem:  
****Может Бог наблюдать за вами и всегда принесет вам счастье и радость - May God watch over you and always bring you happiness and joy**

**Может вы знаете дружба на всю жизнь С кем-то поделиться взлеты и падения - May you know friendship for the rest of your life with someone to share the ups and downs**

**Может вы знаете, любовь, что держит вас от потери себя - May you know a love that keeps you from losing yourself**

**Май вашей семьи всегда защите вас до последних дней - May your family always protect you until your last days**

* * *

**Special shout out to all my Dirty Daddy C h00rs who have reviewed this story or made comments on my 31 Days of Daddy C on Facebook.  
****You ladies have made this all very, very fun!**

**Bedazzled, Kalinca62, LayatHomeMom, stratocastic1969, Luvnrob,  
****LaPumuckl, 1Rbooks, Robcrzy, Just4Me, SherriB, Evelyn, Judy, Michelle, ElaineUK**

**Love you ladies... HEAPS!**


	33. Outtake 1: Aleksei Komarovski

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, this outtake is for my girl Carrie, aka LayatHomeMom. Here I would have thought she would have wanted some Durty Daddy C but nope, she wanted to know what Aleksei was thinking. This will take place when Daddy C comes to the bar through the phone call Dimitri makes to Mr. Cordoza. Come on, you know you want to know what he said… LMAO!**

* * *

**Outtake 1: Aleksei Komarovski**

"Bol'shoi!" Erik says trying to get my attention, "How long do we have to wait for your dad?"

I shrug. Dad never tells me shit unless it is about me going to school out of state. Why the fuck does he want me to leave Chicago so badly? Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere. I glance at the front entrance and see some dude in a suit come in and walk to the bar. Mikhail starts to say something but I put my hand up and he frowns at me but shuts his mouth.

"I need to speak to Dimitri Komarovski." I hear him say and immediately stand up, my boys following behind me.

"No one sees Mr. Komarovski." I say.

"Are you his secretary?" He asks and I frown.

What the fuck is this dude's problem. Doesn't he realize who I am? How dare he fucking talk to me like that. I glare at him and have to hold back the urge to beat the shit out of him and then throw him out of here.

"Are you trying to start a fight with me, old man?" I ask angrily.

He frowns at me and tells me he's not as he turns around and looks at Yulian once again, asking if dad is around. What the hell. Does he _want_ a problem?

"I already told you that no one sees Mr. Komarovski, not without going through me first." I say with force.

He once again ignores me. Fuck that, this guy is pissing me off. I really don't want to hurt some old guy but he is asking for it. Yulian looks over at me. He isn't sure what he is supposed to do. Dad should be here soon and I want this guy gone before he gets here. I don't know what he wants but he doesn't belong here, that's for damned sure. But before I know what's happening we are all fighting. This guy knows what the fuck he is doing too because he has my boys all pissed and flustered to the point where they pull their guns on him quicker than normal.

"Not so funny anymore is it?" I say as my boys hold him. "So, why do you want to meet with Mr. Komarovski?" I ask him again.

When he refuses to answer I back hand him across the face like I have seen dad do so many times. He gets this look on his face and the next thing I know he has me in a head lock with a knife at my neck. Where the fuck did that come from? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?

"Put your guns away or I will cut him." He says calmly and I can feel the tip of his blade go in my neck slightly.

"BOL'SHOI!" I hear from the door and look up, seeing Dad walk through.

Great he looks pissed. This dude lets me go and I stumble forward just a bit.

"I didn't start this. This asshole came in here asking for you." I say quickly but dad isn't even looking at me. He is looking at him. He walks passed me and up to this guy.

"Bol'shoi?" Dad says with… affection? What the fuck!

"Mladshii?" The man says, taking a deep breath.

"What the fuck is going on?" I say and dad looks at me, frowning.

I stop talking and try to listen to them. They are talking to each other and making jokes and then they are talking about mom and I don't like the look on this guy's face. What's he trying to say about my mom?

"What the fuck do you know about my mother?" I step up to him with my fists clenched at my side.

He ain't going to say shit about my mom. But before I can even do anything Dad turns to me and glares. Fuck! I step back and a few seconds later he tells me to go to the bar and calm down. Calm down! He wants ME to calm down? I look between them and mumble that this fucking sucks but he doesn't say anything. I step up to the bar and throw down the shot Yulian sets in front of me.

"Who the fuck is that?" Leo asks.

"Did your dad call him Bol'shoi?" Erik then intervenes.

"Shhh." I say frowning and not taking my eyes off of them.

"_Aleksei, come, it's almost time to open presents." Mom says._

_I am too busy messing around with Mikhael, Leo and Erik. We are now wrestling in the grass while all the adults are drinking at the tables. It's my 9th birthday today. Dad is with Uncle Stephan and Viktor and some of his other men, Nikolai, Ivan, Yury and Anton. They are in deep conversation so they aren't really paying attention to us at all. Then Misha, some kid of one of dad's associates gets in the mix and starts saying things to Erik, saying he shouldn't be here, that his father was disgraced or something like that. Erik looks really upset and that just makes me angry. I don't even know Misha and he is being mean to one my friends. That's not right. Without thinking I tackle him and start hitting him so hard that he actually starts crying._

"_ALEKSEI!" I hear my dad yell but I don't stop and then I feel his hands on me basically throwing me off of him. "BOL'SHOI… ОСТАНОВКА!"_

_I hear a loud gasp from everyone and then my dad turns as white as a ghost. He starts breathing hard and he looks really upset. He glares at me and his chest is heaving. Mom walks over to him and tries to touch his arm but he jerks away from her, storming into the house and we all hear things crashing against the wall. I look up at my mom and she is crying and I look over at his men and some look sad and others look angry but everyone else just looks__… stunned. _

"_Mom…" She doesn't say anything, "Mom, why is dad upset?" She squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. "Mom, who's Bol'shoi?"_

_She looks down at me, "We aren't allowed to talk about him." She says touching my face softly, wiping her eyes. "Come, bring your friends." She says but all I can do is look at the house._

_I see all of dad's men get up and rush to the house. I glance at my mom and she isn't looking at me anymore so I run up to the house, tip toeing inside so they don't hear me. I do this all the time and they have never caught me yet. Dad is pacing in the room and there is broken glass and ceramics on the floor and the coffee table is over turned. He has his hands in his hair and he is cursing but not really at anyone just cursing. He picks up one of mom's vases and throws it against the wall._

"_You have the heads of the other families out there!" Stephan says in a panic._

_Dad waves his hands and looks up to the ceiling. I think he's trying to calm down._

"_DIMITRI!" Nikolai shouts and my dad turns to him with a look of hate on his face, "You are showing weakness in front of the other families all because of someone that no longer exists, someone that never should have been a part of our family in the first place!" Nikolai sneers._

"_Fuck you, Nikolai. You have always hated him." Viktor says angrily, approaching him_

"_He's not even here and you're still kissing his ass." Nikolai says grinning as Viktor pushes him._

"_And you're still jealous of him." Viktor says and now Nikolai looks pissed as he shoves Viktor._

"_ОСТАНОВКА!" Dad shouts as he steps to them and pushes Viktor away._

"_Your father would be rolling in his grave if he heard you call Aleksei that." Nikolai says, straightening his clothes, "If he could see how you are acting over HIM he…" Nikolai spits out._

_My Dad turns to him and backhands him before he has a chance to finish his thought. He hits him so hard that Nikolai actually stumbles. When he stands back up dad reaches into Nikolai's jacket and pulls out his gun while Nikolai's body stiffens. I start breathing hard. What's he going to do? Is he going to kill him? My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest._

"_Am I not the head of this family?" Dad says calmly, bringing the tip of the gun to Nikolai's temple. Oh my God! I can feel tears in my eyes but I can't look away._

_When Nikolai doesn't answer him dad starts tapping the tip of the gun against Nikolai's temple and then cocks the gun. Nikolai closes his eyes and finally nods. I have never seen Nikolai scared of anything but he looks pretty scared right now. I am scared too as I feel tears on my cheeks._

"_I decide EVERYTHING do I not?" Dad says as he brings the gun underneath Nikolai's chin. Nikolai again nods and it looks like he wants to cry. All the other men are silent._

"_You do not speak of him. If you say one more disparaging thing about HIM I will kill you. Nothing, Nikolai. Not one fucking thing, do you hear me?" Dad says and when Nikolai nods dad hits him with the gun, knocking him on the ground where he hits him several more times before standing up. He turns to his other men, seeing if any of them want to question him as well but they are all silent. Stephan then reaches out his hand for the gun which now has blood on it._

"_Aleksei! What are you doing in here?" Mom says and dad abruptly turns around and sees me standing there crying. He takes a deep breath and looks away, resting his hands on his knees while Viktor and Stephan look at me, sad expressions on their faces._

I hear the scraping of a chair and see dad stand up quickly and I immediately rise and start walking over there but stop when dad raises his hand. What the fuck! He doesn't want my help? This guy mentions some lady and that dad owes her and shit. Okay, fuck this. I push my way in front of them.

"How dare you talk to my father that way?" I say angrily. "He doesn't owe you shit. He said leave, so LEAVE!" I yell at him.

Dad turns to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, this is Bol'shoi. He _used_ to be my brother." He says before walking to the bar and downing the drink Yulian sets in front of him.

His brother? But he's not even Russian. What… The... Fuck! _That's_ who Bol'shoi is. So why don't I know him? I glance at the bar and see that this Bol'shoi person is whispering to dad and I hear dad let out a deep breath. This guy starts to walk out and in walks Nikolai. Nikolai immediately starts to fight him. Holy shit this guy is beating the crap out of Nikolai. He then looks at dad like all of dad's men do before they go in for the kill and dad shakes his head. He then looks at Stephan and Viktor who have these huge ass smiles on their faces. They had walked in while Nikolai was fighting with _Bol'shoi_ and are now standing next to Dad. He then looks at dad again and starts heading to the door when dad tells him to stop.

"Let's walk." Dad says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"NO!" I shout. This guy just beat the shit out of Nikolai and has been gone my entire life and now dad wants to just go with him. I don't know shit about this guy.

"He is not going to hurt me." Dad says tapping my cheek and then exiting the door.

I follow them outside and see them step into a black Lincoln parked across the street. I cross my arms and watch, trying to piece together everything.

"_Son, you're not going to school today." Dad says passing my bedroom._

_I glance at him and smile, "Okay."_

_He smirks at me and steps away from the doorway. I quickly get dressed and look in my mirror. I turn thirteen today and I think today is the day that dad will take me around, show me everything. Of course I have been sneaking and listening to him and his men pretty regularly so I know he trusts Viktor and Stephan the most. Since my 9__th__ birthday Nikolai has been more subdued but he is still dads go to guy when he wants someone removed and Ivan is Nikolai's backup. Yury and Anton seem to be more of his primary guards, if something happens they will take the hit first. I have yet to figure out who this Bol'shoi person is as no one will talk to me about him. Dad still calls me Bol'shoi which I don't mind and people don't seem to freak out as much anymore not like they did when he first started calling me that. _

_I make my way to the kitchen and he and mom are talking heatedly. She looks angry but stops talking when I come into the room. Dad smiles at me as he leans against the counter._

"_Поздравляю с днем рождения, Bol'shoi"_

_I just smile and nod. Mom walks over and kisses me and then hugs me tightly before leaving me with dad._

"_What's wrong with mom?" I ask once she is out of the room._

"_She has been dreading this day since you were born."_

_I frown, "Why? Isn't this supposed to be a 'good' day?"_

_Dad gives me a puzzled look and shrugs._

"_Eat and then we will leave." He says walking out of the room._

_An hour later we are walking along Navy Pier. That's weird. Why is he taking me here? We don't have any businesses down here. It is really quiet since it is a school day. He walks me to the end of the pier and motions for me to sit down. I sit on the bench and watch as he looks up, contemplating... something._

"_When I was thirteen my father took me out of school and showed me everything. I was very naïve. I knew what my father did but… I didn't sneak around listening to my father talk to his men." He glances at me knowingly, "I was always with Bol'shoi so I never paid attention to what my father was doing, up until that day."_

_He pauses and stands up walking to the ledge of the pier. There's that name again, so he was someone dad knew when he was younger._

"_He pledged his life to me that day." He mumbles, looking into the water._

"_Dad, tell me who he is. Why isn't he here? Did he die?" I ask flustered as I stand up and walk next to him. He has his eyes closed and is shaking his head. Does that mean he isn't dead?_

"_I can't do this… I can't." He mumbles but I don't think he is talking to me. Finally he glances at me and sees my confused expression. "You know what I do right?"_

"_Yes." I say firmly, standing tall._

"_I don't want that for you." He says softly. _

_My dad seems unsure of what he is doing which isn't like him at all. He is the most confident man I have ever seen. Everyone respects him. Everyone fears him. My whole body slouches when I realize what he has just said. He doesn't want me to take over? He doesn't think I can do it._

"_Why? I…" I shake my head trying not to cry, "Everyone will say I am weak. They will think you don't trust me to take over. I…" I wipe across my cheek as a stray tear falls. _

_He is looking at me confused._

"_Why do you want this?" He whispers._

_I look at him and wipe my eyes again._

I feel a hand on shoulder, bringing me out of my memory. Dad did reluctantly show me around that day but it was only after I cried like a pussy. But all he did was introduce me to people, somehow I expected more. He always seems to be pushing me in the other direction though. He doesn't have confidence in me.

"You should have told me, uncle. I have been asking you for years." I turn to Viktor and give him a dirty look.

He shakes his head and looks down. "We were all forbidden to talk about him. Even now I cannot unless your father gives us permission."

I continue to glare at him but he isn't looking at me, his gaze is on the car.

"Come inside. Bol'shoi would never harm your father."

I shake my head and continue to watch, hearing as the door closes behind me.

"_Mom?" I ask walking in the kitchen._

"_Yes, Aleksei."_

"_Did you know Bol'shoi as well?"_

_She drops the cup she is holding and closes her eyes tightly. What the hell?_

"_Please stop asking about him." She says picking up the broken remains of the cup._

_I frown, "I have looked him up on the computer but there is no reference to him or how he links to dad or the family. I don't even know what he looks like. Why is that?"_

_She shakes her head and gives me a hard look._

"_STOP! Aleksei." She takes a breath, "No one is allowed to talk about him, not even me."_

"_So you did know him." I say arching my brow._

_She takes an exacerbated breath, "Yes, I knew him." _

"_So…" I wave my hand, trying to urge her to continue but she just narrows her eyes at me and turns around, shutting me out. God dammit!_

I hear the car door open and see dad step out smiling. He walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder and then messes up my hair.

"Come, son." He says kissing my forehead as we walk in the bar.

He looks around and Nikolai is leaning against the wall with his head back and a towel pushed up against his nose. Viktor and Stephan are watching him and grinning.

"Quit crying around, you asked for it!" Viktor says laughing.

"Fuck you!" Nikolai sneers back.

Dad and I walk over to him and dad kneels down, grabbing his face roughly. Nikolai screams out in pain and I am thinking this Bol'shoi dude must have popped his jaw out or something.

"You will not seek vengeance against my brother or his family." He says pushing him back so that he hits the wall hard.

Dad stands and turns around facing everyone.

"That goes for everyone. Any person who tries to harm my brother or his family will have to face me." He says sternly and I hear a collective gasp in the bar as he says the word brother and when I look at Viktor and Stephan they are smiling.

"He's been disowned." I hear one of the old timers say.

Dad walks over to Vladamir and places his hands on the table, "Not anymore."

"You can't do that." Vladamir says narrowing his eyes at dad.

My dad's face morphs and I swear he looks like he is going to kill him but instead he slams his fist on the table, making the glasses bounce and fall off.

"It's my choice old man… MINE and mine alone!" He says walking away.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder again and takes me into the back room.

"Sit, son. I must make a phone call and since you will be taking over for me one day you need to be with me at all times."

I know I must be smiling like an idiot because Dad just chuckles as he looks through a book on his desk. He grins at me as he puts the phone on speaker and dials the number. A deep voice greets us and asks our business.

"_I need to speak with Mr. Cordoza" Dad says with force._

"_Mr. Cordoza is in a meeting."_

"_You interrupt him and tell him Mr. Komarovski is on the phone."_

There is silence for a moment and then a dutiful 'yes sir'. Dad presses the mute button and looks over at me.

"You must always carry yourself as if you are the most important and powerful man in the room. It doesn't matter how many may be there against you. You show no fear. Do you understand?" Dad says and I nod.

"_Dimitri, my friend." We hear on the other end and dad releases the mute._

"_Antonio. I hear you had a visitor."_

"_Ahhh, Senor Cullen." He hesitates, "I found nothing on him but his business in Seattle and several charity organizations he is linked to. But I did find a picture of him with you and wondered if he was affiliated with your family."_

"_Bol'shoi wants this woman. Give her to him." He glances at me and winks._

"_It isn't that simple, Dimitri. She is …"_

"_It is that simple. Give her to him or I will personally come down there and kill her in front of you and your son." Dad says coolly._

"_You do not dictate to me!" The voice on the other end says angrily and then starts cursing in Spanish. Dad is smirking and nods at me. He likes when he gets people flustered like that._

"_I do dictate to you, now do as I say. Do you want a war with me over this woman?"_

_There is silence for a few moments and then a loud breath._

"_Let me consider it."_

"_No, you make a decision right now or me and my family will be down there. I will wipe out your entire bloodline, Antonio, without hesitation. GIVE HER TO HIM!"_

_There is silence for a long time._

"_Fine!" The man says with agitation. "But you will owe me."_

"_I will owe you nothing. I give you your life and the life of your family and people." Dad says calmly, "You will do this for me because you must. DO NOT CROSS ME!"_

There is silence again and dad hits the mute button on the phone. He glances at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Only make threats you are willing to carry out. Mr. Cordoza knows I will come down there. He doesn't want that. He is a strong and prideful man but he knows I fear nothing and will not hesitate to kill his entire family as well as burn down his city. He will do as I say." Dad says confidently.

A few moments later we hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone and dad smirks as he releases the mute button. He knows he has won.

"_You are a difficult man, my friend." He says still laughing and then adds, "I have sent you some product that should be arriving soon."_

"_Very good! My son will now be coordinating that part of the business." Dad says looking at me and my smiling face. He is giving me responsibility for something. This is big!_

"_Good, good. So when will Senor Cullen be returning?"_

"_Bol'shoi will come tonight."_

"_Dimitri, this puts me in a difficult position but I will do what you ask."_

"_Yes, you will." Dad says with a laugh before hanging up. _

Dad leans back in his chair and brings his fingers to his chin. He is watching me and I am trying to figure out what he is thinking.

"I will not try to stop you anymore. It is your choice and I must honor that even though I do not approve. But I need you to understand something. I was not given a choice. I was thrown into it. I always wanted more for you but…" He looks down.

"Dad... If something happens to you who will take care of our family? It's our duty, we have a responsibility to others that should lie with us, should it not? I know what I am getting into Dad. I want to do this. I am your heir, I just…" I take a deep breath, "I just need you to trust me."

He nods, "I do, son. I will show you what I should have when you were thirteen and when we are done I will tell you about Bol'shoi. I know that you have been asking everyone and that you have many questions." He says the last part arching his brow at me.

"How do you know that I've been asking people?" I say frowning, wondering who has been talking about this to him.

He smiles, "Son, I know everything that happens in my family."

He stands up and so do I. He smiles as he walks over to me and brings his hand to my cheek lovingly. He then taps it playfully and I smile.

"Come, let's go see your _legacy_." He says chuckling.

I nod, smiling. Finally!

* * *

**A/N… okie dokie, so hope you liked the glimpse into Dimitri's punk ass son's head…LOL… I will post the next outtake in a few days **

**Russian translation:  
****1. Остановка - Stop  
****2. Поздравляю с днем рождения, Bolshoi - Happy birthday, Bol'shoi**


	34. Outtake 2: Jason Jenks

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, this outtake is for my girl Chris, aka Kalinca62. So she has loved her some Jenks since TMH and finding out I envisioned Steve Buscemi in the role. So we all know that poor old Jason was a tad bit upset regarding the killing so what exactly was going on with him?**

* * *

**Outtake 2: Jason Jenks**

I glance at my watch again. He should be here anytime now. He said it went well in Chicago so I guess everything is okay between him and Dimitri. I have known Carlisle for 20 years and yet he still won't tell me much about the shit that happened out there. He has always seemed to wiggle out of talking about it until finally I just stopped asking. I rest my head against the back of the seat and close my eyes.

"_Why do you do this?" I ask, standing in the doorway of his room at my place._

"_What are you talking about?" He looks over at me like I'm the crazy one._

"_This…" I wave at all the shit scattered around, "Why do you do this?"_

_He furrows his brow and shrugs as he pick up his knife, flipping it and catching it and then flipping it again, over and over again. I watch him for a while and wonder…_

"_What exactly did you do with the Komarovski family?" I ask for the umpteenth time._

_He sighs and stops fiddling around with that knife of his, setting it down on the desk. He looks up at me and gives me an exasperated look. I know he is tired of me asking._

"_Jenks, you know I am not going to tell you."_

_I stare at him and frown. Fucker! What's the big deal? It's not like I am going to tell anyone._

"_So, does Esme know you come here to play with your toys, all nostalgic and shit for the good old days in Chicago with your buddy Dimitri?" He gives me one of his classic dirty looks and I laugh, "I will take that as a no!" I say shaking my head and wagging my finger, "Shame on you."_

_He actually growls or some shit, like he is seriously contemplating beating the crap out of me, or throwing that damn knife in my direction. I wonder if he has actually killed anyone before._

"_If you miss it so much why did you leave?" I finally ask a little more serious._

_He leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath._

"_Have you ever had a best friend?"_

_I shrug and then shake my head no. He nods and looks at the knife in his hand, tracing his finger along the writing on the handle. He grins and turns quickly, throwing it against the target on the wall. I turn and see that he hit it right in the center. He gets up and snatches his knife out of the wall, twirling it in his hand as he flips it from one hand to the next and then turns again and throws it at the target, nailing it right in the center again. I will admit he is damn good with that knife._

"_Have you ever been in love?" He asks as he walks back to the target and pulls the knife out._

_I don't say anything right away and he picks up on it quickly, arching his brow as he sits back down in his chair, or fucking throne I should say. He motions with his knife._

"_What was her name?" He asks as he continues to play with his knife._

_I frown and he smirks, "What was her name, Jenks?" He eyes me and points at me with his knife before leaning back in his chair._

_I roll my eyes, "Sarah."_

_He nods and rolls his knife giving me that 'please continue' look and I run my hand through my hair._

"_FINE! It was when I lived in the Bronx. I was working this case and I met her at the library..."_

_He starts laughing before I can say anything else and I mean full out belly laughing to the point where he has tears in his eyes. I just glare at him. I mean shit what the hell is so fucking funny about that?_

"_Wait, wait." He says rolling his knife in his hand trying to stop his laughter, "You were in the library? What on earth for?" He says wiping tears from his eyes._

"_Fuck you." I say turning around and walking out of the room._

"_Jenks, wait." He says coming after me. "I'm sorry man that just struck me as funny. Come on tell me. I am dying to know." He says with a chuckle as he motions for me to sit down._

_I sit in one of the chairs in my living room and watch as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a couple of beers, walking up to me and handing me one as he sits down._

"_There isn't much to the story. I used to stay in the library because it had a direct line of sight to the office I was watching and it was quiet, no one bothered me. One day she approached me and asked what I was doing and, I don't know, I told her. She found it fascinating. We hit it off and she would come and sit with me while I waited." I say matter of factly._

"_So did you date or just hang out in the library?" He asks and I can tell he is trying not to laugh._

"_If you're going to make fun of me I won't tell you anything else." I say taking a swig of my beer._

"_I'm sorry. Please continue." He says with a smile._

"_Yes, we dated and yes, we had sex in case you were wondering." I say watching him grin and nod his head. He clears his throat, once again trying to stifle a laugh. I don't know why my personal life is suddenly so fucking amusing to him._

"_So what happened, how come you didn't marry her?" He finally asks._

_I take a deep breath and look down at my beer. When I look back up he has a serious expression on his face, all kidding is gone._

"_What happened?"_

"_I had the ring but umm…" I shrug, "It wasn't meant to be."_

_He is really eyeing me now. Fuck, I hate when he does that. It's like he knows I am holding something back, not telling him everything he wants to know._

"_Why?" He asks firmly._

"_Umm, she was killed, coming home in the tunnel. Some drunken asshole nicked her and she lost control." I take another long swallow, "I don't know… Shit happens! I moved west a year later. Ah, fuck it. I was tired of New York anyway." I say with another shrug._

_He is watching me with a thoughtful expression on his face. We are silent for a good two or three minutes before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them his eyes are full of compassion and understanding which sort of takes me by surprise._

"_I'm truly sorry for your loss, Jason." _

_He takes a drink and continues to watch me, his brow furrowed. Now what the fuck is he thinking?_

"_If Sarah hadn't died…" He leans forward in the chair, "And say she was pregnant with your child and she told you, 'Jason, I took a job out of state. I hate being here and who you are becoming, I want to raise our child somewhere else. I want you with me because I love you but I can't live like this anymore.'" He pauses for a moment, assessing my reaction, "Would you leave with her or would you say fuck it I'm staying do whatever the fuck you want?"_

_I take a deep breath but don't say anything._

"_EXACTLY! There was no choice for me. THAT'S why I left. Do I miss it sometimes? Yes, I do, but I love Esme and my kids more than I miss the life that I had in Chicago." He says determinedly as he sits up straight, finishing off his beer. _

_All I can do is nod. I guess I never really thought of it like that but yeah, if Sarah had told me she was leaving I would have left with her. Hell, maybe we should have._

A car honks nearby and I startle awake looking around. I see him strutting through the airport and have to laugh. I swear he still thinks he is a mob guy sometimes. I get out of the car and notice blood on his jacket. What the fuck. He said everything was okay. He tells me that he got in a fight and he looks real happy about it. I don't care what he says, he likes this shit. He's in his fucking element. He insists on going to Cordoza's right away and when we walk in to the house them guards look pissed as they grab his briefcase. Carlisle is fucking all nonchalant about it too. Finally Cordoza brings us inside and fuck me if Carlisle isn't bullshitting his way through this. When old man Cordoza asks where he wants to do this Carlisle turns to me and I stand up, pulling out a piece of rumpled paper from my pocket that has the coordinates of where we will take care of this bitch. Cordoza reads it and laughs. What is it with these mob guys? I look around the room as we get up and there are fucking guards everywhere and Carlisle is acting like he can take them all on. By the time we are on the road I can't help it and just laugh.

"Holy Shit, Carlisle! Watching you do your thing is a fucking work of art! That damn Cordoza wanted to hire you for God's sake!" I say, shaking my head. Un-fucking-believable. Carlisle just smiles and looks out the window.

~AMI~

"_Jason, what are you doing?"_

_I stare at her. What is she doing here? I start to make my way over to her when Vicky pops up behind her, holding a knife. She smiles as she run's the blade down her neck, making a huge gash. Sarah drops to the floor as blood goes everywhere. I drop to my knees and put my hands against the wound but it's too late. She just watches me as the life drains out of her eyes. I look at my hands and they are covered in blood and I can hear Vicky laughing in the background._

I startle awake and look around. I'm in the motel and Carlisle is tossing and turning in the bed next to me. I glance at the clock, three fucking a.m. I run my hands over my eyes and plop back down. I haven't thought about Sarah in ages yet I have thought of her twice in the span of a day. Why would I think about her now? And more importantly why the fuck is Vicky killing her? I close my eyes again hoping I can get some sleep.

By the time Carlisle is throwing shit at me the next morning I am pissed. I woke up three more fucking times with various nightmares related to Sarah and that bitch Vicky. I argue with him a little but, fuck, there ain't no use in that so I get up and about an hour later we head to our meeting spot. Carlisle had said he wanted something isolated and in the desert where no one would routinely go. He then asked me to dig a shallow grave, only a few feet deep. That fucking sucked too because it was hot as hell and I swear I heard coyotes or some shit not far away. I wait in the car and watch him. As I look at him right now, I don't see a business man at all. He is something else. Strong and without fear, like whatever he is doing is nothing new, a piece of cake. When I see the dust of an oncoming car approaching I get out and walk over to him.

"You sure about this?" I ask and he nods, not looking at me.

After a few moments he calls my name and I look over at him and I think he can see that I am a bit nervous. No, I know he can see it. Carlisle can tell shit like that. He usually uses that ability to our advantage but oddly enough he just has a look of sympathy on his face that is very out of place right here and now.

"I will take care of this. You won't need to do anything but I need her to believe that you will. I won't make you do something you will regret and… I _will _protect you." He says sincerely. "After this, Bol'shoi retires for good."

I have no words right now so I just nod and try to control my breathing. I almost laugh when Vicky gets out and sees us and then tries to get back in the car. Stupid bitch! As they bring her up, one of Cordoza's men says that they are giving her to us as a peace offering of some sort. Hell, what did Dimitri say to him?

"Thank Mr. Cordoza and tell him I will consider his offer and will let my brother know that he was cooperative in this matter." Carlisle says all coolly, like they aren't talking about taking someone's life or something.

The guard nods as I walk up behind Vicki and start tying her wrists together with the rope Carlisle carries. The guards step away and I jerk her hands down, forcing her low so that I can lean in close to her ear.

"Shit's not so funny now is it, bitch!"

I push her forward and we follow Carlisle to 'the spot'. My stomach is in knots as I try to steady myself. I need to trust Carlisle. I am barely listening to what he is saying though because, to be honest, Carlisle is fucking scaring the shit out of me. And from the way Vicky is trembling he is scaring her too.

"We can do this the easy way." Carlisle says tapping the tip of his gun against her cheek, "Or the hard way." He says tapping her other cheek with that hunting knife of his. "Now personally, I would enjoy cutting you up and leaving you out here for the animals to scavenge. They will smell your blood and rip you to shreds. It's the least you deserve for what you have done."

She starts saying all kinds of shit, trying to get Carlisle to ease up but then she mentions something about having nowhere else to go and he hesitates for a moment, closing his eyes and I think he is having second thoughts. But that's when I see it, that fucking smirk she gave us in Cordoza's house that first time we came by when she thought Cordoza would protect her.

"You lying bitch!" I shout.

Carlisle's eyes shoot open and he must catch a small glimpse of the smirk I saw and without hesitation he brings his knife to her neck and makes a large gash. Blood spews everywhere, on me, on him, just like in my fucking dream.

"FUCK!" I scream as I drop her hands and step away from her, wiping blood away from my eyes.

He steps back and kicks her in the stomach, pushing her into the grave. He is yelling at me to go to the car but I can't move, I am just staring at him and her. There is so much fucking blood. I think I am going to be sick. He jumps in the grave and looks up at me, trying to soften his expression but he still looks at me with this sense of urgency.

"Jason, please, go to the damn car!" He says softly and I slowly start shaking my head and blink a few times before practically sprinting to the car.

I rest my head against the steering wheel and take several deep breaths. I have never seen that much blood before. Suddenly there is a loud pop and I jump in my seat, glancing over at where Carlisle is and see him stick his gun in his waistband. I turn back around, my stomach twisting and turning. I am not paying attention to anything until the car door opens.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asks but it's like I have no vocal chords.

The next thing I feel is my legs being moved out of the car and being planted on the ground. I can't even see him but I feel him wiping my face off. He helps me out of the car and has me lay down in the back seat where I bring my arm over my eyes, hoping it will mask my tears. The car door shuts and I am left alone.

_God! I hate the smell of fucking hospitals. I walk past several beds and there is one that makes me pause. A guy is getting some stitches and I can smell the booze on him. He reeks of it. Is that him I wonder? The nurse looks back at me and puts her arm on my shoulder leading me away from that particular bed and based on the look on her face I think I have my answer. We walk a little bit more and then she stops, pulling the curtain back some so that we can walk through. _

"_I am so sorry for your loss, sir?" She says sincerely._

_I can't say anything though. I just stare at Sarah's lifeless figure on the bed. They cleaned her up pretty good but I can still see where the blood was. _

"_She didn't suffer." The doctor says entering from somewhere. _

_He proceeds to tell me some shit about blunt force trauma, internal injuries and that she appears to have died almost instantly. Almost! What the fuck! That means she suffered, right? Fuck! This guy needs to shut the fuck up or work on his fucking bed side manner because he just contradicted himself and it's pissing me off. I am shaking my head, trying to calm down._

"_Umm, can you give me a minute?" I finally choke out._

"_Sure, take your time, sir." The doctor says, motioning for the nurses to leave as well._

_I sit down next to her and take her hand in mine. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply as I lay my head on the bed next to her. I don't know how long I lay that way but when I open my eyes I feel weird inside. Numb, I guess. I glance at her face. She looks like she is sleeping, except, I know that she's not. I reach my hand up and move a piece of her hair away from her eyes and then stand up. I stare down at her for a long time before reaching into my pocket and pulling out the ring I have been carrying around for a few weeks now. I planned on asking her tonight. I had told her I wanted to talk to her about something important and I don't know, maybe she wasn't paying attention, thinking about that so she didn't notice this guy driving erratically. I blink my eyes a few times, holding back my tears as I place the ring on her finger. I don't say anything, I don't need to, she already knows. I take another deep breath before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips before turning abruptly and walking out of the hospital room. The doctor tries to stop me but I just wave my hand above my head and make my way outside. I'm done!_

I hear the door open again and before I realize what is happening we are moving. After several minutes I finally sit up, feeling like a complete fucking idiot. I look out the window and try to figure out how to salvage this because Carlisle has probably lost all fucking respect for me.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. I will understand if you no longer want to work with me." He says with sadness in his voice as he looks at me in the rearview mirror. Why is he upset? I'm the one that froze and made him do everything on his own.

"I'm sorry I turned into such a pussy about the whole thing." I say facing him with a confused expression on my face.

He gives me that fucking quirky smile and laughs heartedly.

"I have been around this type of thing for a long time so it doesn't affect me anymore but it did in the beginning. I forgot what that was like. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He raises both of his brows for emphasis before continuing, "Jason, I'm really sorry you had to see that."

I don't say anything right away. He has nothing to be sorry about. I knew what I was doing. And, shit! Why would he think I wouldn't want to work with him anymore? Hell, that ain't gonna happen. What the hell else am I going to do? Well, I guess I got my answer about what he did with 'the family'. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Let's go back to fucking Seattle and don't you ever send me to this shithole ever again."

"You got it!" He says laughing.

I go back to looking outside and when we pull up to the motel he tells me to go inside and shower, that he is going to make some calls. I can't help but smile. Normally he has me wait outside and shit. I tease him about Esme and then go inside. I grab a clean pair of clothes and head into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I still have blood on my face and clothes. I sigh and lean back against the door.

"_Would you do it?" I ask curiously. _

_I am watching him do some kind of exercise that's supposed to strengthen his shoulder and the area around the gunshot wound he got. I had come by to give him an update on what's going on with Vicky. But now he has me wondering what he plans on doing about it. He sounds like he wants to kill her._

"_Yes." He says quickly. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my family."_

_He turns to me and sees that I am thinking._

"_You wouldn't?" He asks and I shrug._

"_I don't know if I could actually kill someone."_

_He stands and taps my shoulder, "Well then, let's hope that you never have too." He says with a smile. _

_He rolls his shoulder and glances at me as he walks up to the bar._

"_Yeah, well, you and me both." I say with a frown._

_He just laughs and nods as he pours us a drink._

"_Well, if it comes to that, I will take care of you." He says with a wink._

"_Oh yeah! And who exactly is going to take care of you?" I challenge him._

_Now he gives me a devilish smirk, "I'm invincible, man."_

_I roll my eyes, "Only in your dreams." _

_He hands me my drink, "Nope, in reality." He says, downing whatever it is he poured._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Maybe Carlisle is right. Maybe he is invincible. Well, I am lucky that he did take care of things because if something had happened to him because I had frozen up like a pussy I would never forgive myself. I know he doesn't really see me as a friend but, hell, he's the closest thing I have to one. I shake my head and jump in the shower. At least this shit is done and now we can go back to destroying people on paper versus in real life. Thank fucking God!

* * *

**A/N… so yeah, now we get an idea about who Jenks is and why this was difficult for him. He was so out of his element. He's a PI not a mob guy. And, all this stuff they were doing made him remember Sarah and what he lost. Poor guy, I just want to give him a hug **

**So I have a couple more outtakes that I should be posting by next weekend and then we will be done *sigh***


	35. Outtake 3: Dimitri Komarovski

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS!**

**So, this outtake is for several of my Daddy C h00rs who were dying to know what Dimitri was thinking through various points, plus lots of you gals wanted a boys night out and well, this is sort of the best I can do considering who Dimitri is and his desire not to taint Carlisle's legitimacy in the business world. So I hope this will suffice**

**This picks up right after the baptism.**

* * *

**Outtake 3: Dimitri Komarovski**

I am watching out the car window. We made it inside but before the driver could start moving I see him making his way down the steps of the church towards the car. He is wearing that same scowl he used to get on his face when he didn't like something I was doing. I can't help but grin. I have missed that look.

"Hold on." I tell the driver and he puts the car in park.

Carlisle opens the door and slides inside.

"Where are you going? You aren't coming to the house?"

"No. We came for the Baptism. I won't intrude on your home."

He leans back against the chair and glares at me and all I can do is laugh.

"Don't look at me that way, Bol'shoi." I say smirking and he cracks a smile before becoming serious again.

"My home is secure. No one will know that you are there. Please come."

I look back outside and see his family at the top of the steps. Esme and his children are looking over, and then his daughter starts walking down the steps with a determined look on her face. I frown, what is she doing? She knocks on the window and then just opens the door, sliding in next to her father.

"You can't leave yet." She says taking my hands in hers, squeezing them and looking me deeply in the eyes.

Everyone is staring because really she must have no clue what I do. Stephan and Viktor are looking at her hands wrapped in mine with their eyes wide open. No one just grabs me like that. And, of course, Carlisle is just giving me a knowing look.

"I have a flight to catch." I try to say but she is shaking her head and I stop talking and find myself shaking my head as well. Why am I doing that?

"No, Dad has a plane so you can take his back. Come to the house. You must." She says leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. "I won't take no for an answer."

She suddenly lets go of my hands and turns quickly, tapping her hand on the drivers shoulder and giving him directions to their house. She then turns back around and she is smiling brightly and claps her hands excitedly several times.

"Wonderful. It's settled." She says kissing me again before slipping outside the door and joining her family.

She is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and I see Esme smile and look our way. What the fuck just happened? Stephan and Viktor have their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh and Carlisle is just smiling at my confused expression.

"Welcome to the whirlwind that is Alice. There is no fighting it, we have all learned to just go wherever she takes us." When he says 'go' he rolls his hands dramatically.

Finally I laugh, "Do they not realize who I am?"

He laughs, "They don't care." I arch my brow. How could they not care?

"They see you as family so they don't care what you do for a living." He says with a shrug as if that explains it all.

"Alright, alright. Well, ummm, I guess I will see you there." I say running my hand over my head.

"Good." He says smiling, "I will see you at my house."

He looks at the driver and asks him his name and then tells him to give his name at the gate and not the passengers. He emphasizes the importance of this last piece and is now giving him _that_ look and I try not to laugh. He may be all legitimate and shit now but he is still Bol'shoi. He then turns to me and grins before getting out of the vehicle. I watch him walk up to his family and when I turn to Viktor and Stephan they are smiling like fucking idiots. They had wanted to stay longer but I insisted that we were leaving right after the baptism.

"Yeah, well, we won't stay long so don't get comfortable. We will just duck away when his daughter isn't looking." I say grinning, wondering if that is even possible.

~AMI~

Carlisle has a huge house with a definite security presence. You would think that HE was the head of a huge crime family. I don't even think I have this much security. He had said that after everything went down with Edward and Bella he upped his security. He wasn't kidding. When we walk up to the door a kind older woman greets us with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen has told me to get you anything you might need and that you should all just make yourself at home. He should be arriving shortly."

I nod and I look around at all the pictures he has on his wall. One frame actually has a crack in it. I'm surprised Esme would want that. She was usually very picky about her art. I inhale sharply as I remember seeing this picture right when you walked into their house in Chicago. I close my eyes, touching along the crack, knowing it wasn't cracked before they left.

"_Dimitri!" Viktor says touching my arm but I push him away._

_FUCK! I walk to the door, stepping outside and see that his car is gone and so are Nikolai and Ivan. I bring my hands into my hair as tears start coming down my face. What the fuck did I just do? I reach into my pocket pulling out my phone, my hand is shaking. Is it too late to call them off? It can't be but just as I start to call Nikolai to tell him I changed my mind, Viktor snatches the phone out of my hand. I stare at him, confused and angry. What is he doing?_

"_He's my friend too, Dimitri, but you can't stop what you already started." He says and I see that his eyes are wet as well, "Bol'shoi will get out. You have given him his life." He says softly._

_I just keep shaking my head, just hearing his name is causing my heart to constrict tightly in my chest, "DON'T!" I wipe my hand over my eyes, getting rid of my tears, "DON'T say his name."_

_He nods and closes his eyes as I turn and walk inside. Viktor is following close behind me. Everyone is still quiet, in shock as they stare at me. I breathe in deeply, glaring at everyone._

"_Bol'shoi is dead to me." Just saying that causes my heart to beat uncontrollably, "This is the last I will say his name. No one is to ever talk about him. He…" I close my eyes and shake my head willing myself to say the next words, "He exists no more!" _

_I open my eyes and I know that they are dark and menacing because everyone nods and looks away. My whole body is filled with rage at what's happened, rage that needs to come out. I spot Katya and see that she is crying but I am not sure if she is crying for me or for him. I am breathing heavily as she starts walking towards me, wiping her eyes. When she reaches me she takes her hand in mine and leads me to the back. She is quiet as she leads me into my office._

_I barely wait for her to shut the door before I have her against it with my mouth on hers. I rip her panties off and unzip my pants and am inside of her quickly. I am pounding into her with such force that I am sure it must be painful but I just don't care. I just need to not feel what I am feeling right now. She needs to make me forget what just happened. She wraps her hands in my hair, pulling on it tightly as I continue to fuck her hard against my door._

"_I'm sorry." She whispers against my neck._

_Those words right there just piss me off. I don't need her pity or her fucking sympathy. I grab her face with one of my hands and glare at her, shoving into her again, watching her flinch._

"_You are only sorry because you can't fuck him too! I know you still wanted him. Don't deny it, Katya. You liked fucking us both." I say angrily._

_I am not sure why all of a sudden the thought of her being with Bol'shoi angers me so fucking much. It never bothered me before. She starts shaking her head and I see tears coming down her cheeks. She brings her hand to my face, touching me gently. What the fuck is she doing?_

"_I haven't been with anyone but you in years. I don't want anyone else, Dimitri. I only want you. He knew that. He saw it before I did. I…" She hesitates, "I love you!" She says softly._

_I punch the door right next to her head and she flinches. I start shaking my head, my eyes shut tightly as I set her legs down, slipping out of her without even coming. She doesn't love me. She loves who I am. I wish Bol'shoi was here so I could ask him. He would know what to say, what I should do. I feel tears coming out of my eyes again as I realize that I can never ask him anything, ever again. My brother is gone, my best friend is gone, and I am alone. I start crying, full out crying like I did when I was thirteen. I step away from her as she reaches towards me. I just keep shaking my head and drop down against the wall, my face in my hands, sobbing, unable to stop._

_Katya kneels down next to me, running her fingers through my hair. After several minutes I sit up and lean back against the wall. She moves and straddles my lap, guiding me inside of her again. I close my eyes as she starts moving slowly at first and then quicker. My hands immediately move into her hair so that I can bring her mouth back to mine but just before I can really kiss her she whispers that she loves me again. I don't know how I feel about that. I do like her and she is kind of the one I fuck the most. Is that love? I don't know. It's not what Bol'shoi has for Esme, something so strong that it was enough to give up his family because he couldn't lose her. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! What am I going to do now? Who can I talk to? No one else knows me. No one else gives a shit about me. _

_As I kiss Katya, I get lost in what we are doing, how she feels and I think about what she said to me. I have known her my whole life and been fucking her almost as long. And it suddenly dawns on me that I have never cried in front of anyone aside from my brother so I guess that has to account for something. Maybe having someone love me is the closest I will get to actual love._

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asks leaning against the wall and facing me.

"Is this the picture Esme made you buy in Paris?" I ask, not wanting to talk about what I was thinking just a moment ago.

"Yes, it is." He says with a laugh, "What was it you called it when I showed it to you?"

"An expensive piece of shit." I say with a grin.

"That's right." He says laughing as he hands me a shot. "I have to make the rounds but I will do it as fast as I can. Almost everyone is just here to make an appearance so they will leave fairly quickly." He says smiling.

"They need to be seen with the big time CEO?" I ask arching my brow.

He laughs again, "Yes, something like that."

"Do your thing, Bol'shoi. I am sure I can amuse myself." I say laughing. "Hey, where's your friend? I want to talk to him about a couple of things."

He smiles, "Jason doesn't do people well. I was lucky I got him to attend the baptism."

"So how did he escape your daughter?" I ask curiously.

"Jason has made a living slipping in and out of places. Did _you_ see him leave?" He asks and I shake my head, realizing that I hadn't and he was sitting right next to me, "He is very good!" He says smiling and then taps my shoulder, "I will be back in a little bit, Mladshii."

I watch as he goes outside and then look around for Stephan and Viktor. I chuckle when I find Viktor talking animatedly with Esme's parents, Alice and her man right in the middle, listening intently. I then spot Stephan talking with some huge guy that I recognize as one of Edward's friends. They must be talking about football because they are both acting like they are trying to throw a pass. He must be very happy as none of us ever want to talk about football with him. I walk up to a window and look outside and see all of these people I don't know, business men in suits, kissing up to Carlisle. I smile as they follow him around like people follow me. All the while Esme is visiting with the women and making them all feel special.

"Do you need anything, Dyadya?" I hear next to me and glance over at Edward.

"No, I am fine thank you." He glances out the window and chuckles, "It is fun to watch them work a room or in this case a yard." He says chuckling, "It always fascinates me."

I laugh, "Yes, he is the same, yet different."

"Really?" He asks and I can hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, he was always very intimidating, except well…" I don't finish my thought.

"Well, what?"

"Umm, well he used to fight a lot. You see I was small and not very assuming when I was younger. Bol'shoi always protected me. When we got older he continued to do that. Everyone was afraid of him and because of that no one ever touched me." I glance at him and he is watching his father.

"I saw a little bit of that side of him." He says with his brows furrowed.

"Did he scare you?" I ask.

He gets a sad expression on his face, "Yes." He glances at me, "I suppose that doesn't sound very tough does it?"

"Well, being tough isn't about not being afraid. I am sure Bol'shoi would tell you that he was afraid many times. But that is not what made people fear him." Edward is looking at me expectedly, "People feared him because they knew that, no matter what, he would do whatever it took to protect me. Do you understand?" He shakes his head, "Being tough is about being afraid and doing it anyways," He starts nodding his head slightly, "And I am positive that you would be just as tough as your father if it came to protecting someone you loved."

He takes a deep breath and nods again, looking back at his parents.

"How old is your son?"

"He's eighteen now."

"He didn't want to come and meet us?" He says, looking a little hurt.

"No, it wasn't that. We had, umm, business that he needed to take care of in my absence. Plus, I wasn't sure what to expect. I actually had only planned on going to the baptism."

"Oh." He says nodding, "That makes sense."

"Your sister sort of forced me to come here as well."

He grins and looks down, "Yes, she has always been that way. Did dad tell you we all just do what she says?"

I nod.

"Where are your wife and son?" I ask trying to steer the conversation away from my business.

He frowns, "I don't know. I thought she was just going to change him." He looks around the room and then chuckles. "She is probably nursing him." Then he gets this mischievous look on his face, "I am going to go check on them. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

I smile, "Yes, I am sure." I say as he nods and takes off.

Check on them my ass; he is probably thinking that the baby is asleep so he might get him a piece. I laugh. He is very much like his father. I glance outside again and remember when I found out that I was going to be a father.

"_Dimitri!" Katya shouts coming out of the bathroom._

_I roll my eyes. I don't know why she is shouting when I am right here. She comes out all smiles as she straddles my lap, rubbing against me. I glance at the clock on the wall and smile. I have enough time for a quickie. I run my hand up her shirt squeezing her breast and then bring my hands down to her pants but before I can actually undo them she brings some stick like thing between us. What the fuck is that? She is sort of bouncing on my lap and now I am having a hard time focusing on what she is holding as I unbutton her pants and move my hand inside._

"_Look?" She says excitedly, trying to get my attention._

_I furrow my brows, look at what? I then see that the stick she is holding has the word pregnant written across it. I quickly stand up and she practically falls to the floor, barely grabbing on to the table to prevent her fall. She is looking at me stunned and then the look morphs to anger._

"_NO!" She screams and I can see tears under the surface, "Fuck you, Dimitri, NO!" She says angrily. "Don't you dare give me that fucking doctor's number. I won't call him, not again. I WON'T!" She yells as she starts hitting me on the chest, tears flowing down her face._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" I say pushing her back._

"_I thought you wanted to have a baby? I thought that was the plan? Your father…"_

_She sees the look on my face and takes another step back as I grab the edge of the table and flip it over, everything shattering on the floor. I storm up to her, pushing her all the way back against the counter. I can see the fear in her eyes as I grab her face in my hand._

"_My father wants another fucking __Komarovski__ Prince. He doesn't give a shit about anything else. I WON'T give him that. You need to fucking get rid of IT!" I spit out venomously._

_She is crying but shaking her head and now I am torn. I slam my hand against the counter several times watching her jump each time but I am so close to her she can't move. I finally rest my head against hers, trying to settle down and control my heavy breathing. She moves her hand into the back of my hair, gently massaging my scalp, knowing that tends to calm me down. Why is she doing this to me? I thought she understood how I felt about having children._

"_Katya, please…" I take a deep breath, "Please don't do this to me." I lift her chin up gently and see that she is still crying. "Look at me." I say with a pained expression on my face, "Look at what I am, what I am capable of." She is just staring at me with loving eyes, "People like me shouldn't be parents. I… I will be a horrible father." I say distraught._

"_No, you won't." She says running her hand along my jaw and then cupping my cheek tenderly, "Dimitri, I want this baby. Please!" She begs as she moves her other hand through my hair._

_She starts kissing me lightly on the mouth until I finally part my lips allowing her to deepen the kiss. I just close my eyes getting lost in her but in my head I am wishing that my brother was here to talk to about this because I am not so sure I am doing the right thing._

"You know…" I hear Esme say next to me, "You can't get that far away look on your face when you are near a shrink. I am bound by the laws of nature to inquire."

I turn to her and she is smiling. She has such compassion on her face that it just baffles me. How can she just look at me and act like everything is okay, like I didn't threaten her life and the life of their unborn child. I can't even forgive myself for what I did but here she is, forgiveness clearly written all over her face.

"How are you able to forgive me after what I did to you two?" I ask confused.

She sighs, "We both love him. In hindsight, I think we were both just pulling him in opposite directions. The harder you pulled the harder I pulled. He was committed to both of us."

She then turns to watch him. It's odd too because it's as if he knows she is watching him and he turns automatically in our direction, smiling. I was such a fool. How could I stop that? If I hadn't been such a jealous asshole I would have just let him go on his own and then maybe we could have maintained a relationship. I wouldn't have lost my brother.

"I was going through a lot during that time. People were challenging me left and right. No one thought I should have taken over for my father. It made me feel… weak and I made things more difficult for him. I was reckless and I ended up forcing his hand. Maybe if I hadn't it wouldn't have led to what it did."

She doesn't say anything right away but then turns her gaze my way.

"He has missed you, Dimitri."

"I have missed him too."

She smiles and I turn to the window again as does she. We are both quiet for a few minutes, watching Carlisle talk to people.

"He belonged with you, Esme." I finally say determinedly.

She puts her arm around my waist as she looks up at me, "He belonged with both of us, just not you know, the _mob_." She says the last word in a whisper and I can't help but laugh.

"When Carlisle said you were married I felt very sad that he wasn't able to be your…" She brings her lip in her mouth, "Your witness?"

I smile. "Well, it wasn't really my wedding." She gives me a confused look, "It was held in Moscow and it was primarily for my father, one of my father's confidants spoke for me." I say shaking my head. What a joke. He knew nothing about me.

"But…" She pauses, stepping back with a serious expression on her face, "You love your wife though? Your dad didn't pick her did he?" She asks deeply concerned.

I smile, "Well, we can't all have what you and Bol'shoi have but yes I do love her. She knows who I am and accepts that and for some crazy reason she still loves me in spite of it."

She smiles and nods, putting her arm around my waist again. "I'm glad to hear that." She then giggles and looks up at me, "Maybe we could throw your father and Carlisle's father in a ring and see who wins the worst father EVER award."

"Now, I would actually pay to see that." I say laughing.

It doesn't take long for Carlisle to come back inside and soon enough all the guests are gone and it is just the immediate family, joking and laughing with one another. I glance at my watch and know that it is getting late. We should get out of here. I glance up and he is eyeing me, giving me that 'look' again and I just smirk. I swear he must forget that _that_ look doesn't work on me.

"It is starting to get late. We should leave soon." I say matter of fact and all conversations stop.

"Let's have a drink first." Carlisle says, looking directly at me.

Esme stands, "Ladies, come help me in the kitchen." She says as she starts walking away.

They all look at each other confused but dutifully rise and follow after her. Carlisle stands and walks over to the bar, pulling out what I presume to be vodka. He snatches up a couple of glasses as I stand and walk over to him, grabbing several more glasses. We look at each other and smile before walking back to the couches.

"A toast." I say as Carlisle begins pouring shots.

"Uh, Dyadya, I don't really drink anymore." Edward says nervously.

"Nonsense." I say and then look at his confused face, "Why?"

"Bella and I don't drink." He says moving uneasily in his seat and then I remember that Carlisle had told me she had been an alcoholic of some sort.

"What did she drink?" I ask handing him a glass.

He looks at me confused, "Jack Daniels?" He replies questioningly.

I chuckle as I hand drinks to everyone else, "Well, we drink Vodka and that is entirely different."

Stephan and Viktor laugh as does Carlisle.

"One drink, it is tradition." I say arching my brow at him.

He looks at his dad who nods slightly and then back at the door leading into the kitchen. I grin and set my drink down before walking towards the kitchen. I step through the door to see all the women talking at the island in the center. They look surprised to see me. Well, trust me ladies, I am just as surprised as you are that I am actually standing in here with the women and not out there with the men. I walk up to Isabella.

"I understand that you do not drink but I plan on getting your husband drunk. He is reluctant."

She gives me one of the best bitch brows I have ever seen and then laughs.

"Well, he doesn't need my permission to drink. If he wants to get drunk he can. I won't stop him." She says confidently and with purpose.

I smile. Ooh, I like her. She's got spunk. I step right in front of her, setting my hand on the counter next to her and eyeing her. She shifts slightly in her seat, trying to move back but there isn't anywhere for her to go.

"Will it be a problem if he drinks?" I ask, arching my brow somewhat.

She swallows and shakes her head and then furrows her own brow. I give her a questioning look and she opens her mouth but no words come out and then she finally says softly, "I don't think I could handle him smelling like whiskey though."

I laugh and tap my forehead to hers, "Ms. Isabella. I am from Russia. I can trace my ancestral line for centuries _and_ I am the head of _the_ largest _family_ in Chicago. I wouldn't be caught dead drinking anything but vodka."

I kiss her lightly on the forehead and stand, glancing at the women in the room who all have stunned expressions on their faces, except for Esme who is just shaking her head and crossing her arms at me. She is trying to look upset but I can see a small smirk on her face.

"Are we talking wedding drunk or just bar drunk?" She asks in that tone all women seem to have when they disapprove of something.

I smile and wag my brow as I walk back out, hearing her mumble wedding drunk.

"You are fine plemyannik, your wife has given you permission to get shit faced." I say sitting down and everyone starts laughing.

"You asked Bella if I could drink?" He is staring at me with wide eyes, he then glances back at the door to the kitchen and then turns back to me, "And, she said she didn't care."

I shrug and raise my glass. But then Carlisle steps forward. He smiles at me and then turns to everyone.

"It has been a long time since my brother and I were able to sit together and laugh," He glances at Viktor and Stephan, "To have fun with our friends." He looks at the three young men in front of us. "Honor your friendship boys, you never know when it will be taken away and you will miss it all…the laughter and the jokes, the crazy antics of each other, the way you can challenge one another without fear but mostly you will miss the closeness and the camaraderie with people who know you better than you know yourself because trust me when I say this… true friendship stands the test of time." They all nod and he turns to me, "Don't ever let the people you care about leave your life without a fight, friendship is always worth the cost."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes and when I open them he is watching me intently.

"Я люблю тебя, брат. который никогда не останавливается." He says as he downs his shot.

I drink mine fast and then get up pulling him into a hug. We hug for a long time and then I hear Emmett trying to whisper but he is really shouting.

"What did he say? What happened?"

And both Carlisle and I laugh. We spend the next several hours getting totally shit faced, to the extent that we were on his wedding night. I am having such a good time. It is like having my wedding reception the way it should have been. He is up telling stories about our life together making everyone laugh and then we started telling stories about him that had those three boys literally rolling on the floor laughing. In fact, Emmett actually fell off the couch because he was laughing so hard and then he shot up from the floor like nothing had even happened. Now I must say he did hold his liquor better than Edward and Jasper did because those two got drunk awfully quick.

"Oh wait!" Edward says jumping up from his chair and then swaying slightly.

"What the fuck, E?" Jasper says laughing.

"WAIT!" He says again moving his hands kind of funny and looking around the room.

"Sit down, E, you're wasted. I don't care what your uncle says, Bella's gonna be pissed." Emmett says and Edward frowns at him and then jumps.

Now I think in his head he probably jumped higher then he actually did because he seems really proud of himself before he takes off down the hall. We hear a loud crash and we all look in that direction and hear a slurred 'I'm okay'. We all start laughing again as he stumbles back in carrying something.

"Ddyyaaadya," He slurs, "Have you see this?" He says handing me a picture.

I look down at it and it is a framed photo of Carlisle and I in front of the bar. We are both leaning against the wall. We are fairly young so I am thinking this was taken right after he got back from Harvard.

"Bol'shoi, is this the picture?" I ask and he nods.

I show it to Viktor and Stephan and they smile and start speaking in Russian, trying to decide when it was taken and laughing at how serious we both look. Emmett then snatches the photo and he and Jasper look at it while Emmett chuckles loudly, looking over at Carlisle.

"Holy shit, Daddy C, you look fucking bad ass!" He says and immediately his hands go over his mouth as Jasper snickers uncontrollably next to him.

Carlisle rolls his eyes and then laughs as we all proceed to drink more. It isn't long before everyone is passed out and it is just Carlisle and I sitting across from each other, sipping our last shot, milking it.

"We won't be able to do this again will we?" He asks.

I shake my head sadly, "No. The FBI and ATF have me watched pretty carefully. I won't risk your involvement. I should have stopped that when you pledged it long ago. I should have never let you be a part of all of this. I was very selfish." I say taking a sip.

"I knew what I was doing, Mladshii. You didn't force me."

"But I should have stopped you. You were never meant for this life."

"Neither were you." He says firmly.

"Maybe so but sometimes you can't fight the hand you were dealt." I look down at the picture on the table picking it up, "May I keep this?"

"Of course."

"I will do what I can, Bol'shoi, but…" I glance at the picture, running my fingers along the outline of our faces, "People in my line of work don't live long. I know you want us together again, I just don't see how that is possible. Just know that…" I look up at him, "Today was one of the best days of my life and when things are not going well for me I will look on today and it will make me smile because today was the day I truly got my brother back. I will never forget it."

He nods, tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N…. Okay folks I hope you enjoyed getting into Dimitri's head a bit. And don't worry, Esme and the girls took care of their drunken men… LOL… now, I have one more outtake but it isn't finished yet. It will be for all my Daddy C h00rs who asked for one more look at Daddy C and his lady love, Esme… so yes, Sher, you will get your sexy times outtake :-) ****I am hoping to finish the outtake this weekend and get it to you guys sometime next week but we shall see whether RL will allow me to finish this AND the next chappie of ADH… Are you guys reading that? Mmmmm, yes, got's me some mad love for Helios right now *sigh***

**Russian Translation:  
****1. Plemyannik (****племянник****) – nephew  
****2. Я люблю тебя, брат. который никогда не останавливается - I love you, brother. That never stopped.**


	36. Outtake 4: Isle Esme

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations. So this means if you're under 16 please be responsible for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just made Daddy C bad ass!**

**To my betas, amandac3 and DannysMom...THANKS for everything you have done to help me with not only this but everything.**

**So, this is the final outtake and it is for Sher who INSISTED, vigorously, seriously like every chance she got, hehehehe, that I do a Daddy C sexy times. Now I find it funny that I have totally converted her to a Daddy C h00r. Well, what can I say? no one can resist a sexy Bad Ass Daddy C… YOWZA!**

**So this takes place a few years after the baptism at Daddy C and Esme's 30****th**** wedding anniversary because Daddy C has SWAGGA like that :-)**

* * *

**Outtake 4: Isle Esme**

"Mr. Cullen, you have a call on line 1." Jessica says over the intercom.

"Mr. Cullen." I say simply and to the point.

"Mr. Cullen, don't be late." Esme says trying to sound curt but she can't hold it.

"I won't be. I am almost done here."

"Okay. I love you, sweetheart. I can't believe we are going back." She pauses, "You're not bringing work are you?"

"No, are you?"

"Sure, Carlisle, I have decided to bring a couple of my clients along. You know, just in case I get bored." She says sarcastically.

"Hmmm, getting a little mouthy there aren't you?" I say laughing, "What should I do about that?"

She inhales sharply, "What do you WANT to do about that?" She says with a ragged breath.

"Es, I will show you tonight." I say running my hand over my already expanding cock. "Are you planning on wearing that blue bathing suit?"

"Hmm, well, I wasn't actually planning on bringing a suit at all." She says low and sexy. "Don't you like the way the warm water feels against our joined bodies?"

I immediately feel a stirring in my pants as my cock twitches in anticipation.

"Es, damn it! Now I'll never be able to focus on anything in this meeting other than seeing you naked in the water."

She laughs, "Don't be late, Carlisle, or I will be going to Rio with Avery."

I swear, this woman. I let out some sort of feral growl which causes her to laugh even harder.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. I love you." She says giggling.

"I love you too, you evil woman!" I say with a chuckle.

I hang up and lean back in my chair, a smile on my face. I adjust my already hard cock, hoping that I can settle myself down before my meeting in ten minutes. Esme and I have been going to Rio every 10 years to celebrate our anniversary. When we were married I took a couple of weeks off and we spent the first week in Paris and then the second week in Rio. Now, I love Paris and we have gone back many times, we even spent an entire summer there when the kids were in high school but there was something about Rio. It became our special place. When we are there it's as if no one and nothing else exists but the two of us.

**Thirty Years Ago**

"Carlisle, my God! It's beautiful!" She says looking at the house I rented.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you, Es." I say, nibbling on her neck.

It had taken some work but I convinced Dimitri that he could live without me for a couple of weeks. He wasn't happy about it but he realized I was going to do it anyway and figured there was no use fighting me on it. I rented a house right off the shore on a private beach so we could do what we wanted without the worry of prying eyes.

"I thought Paris was fantastic but this is really something." She says as she sets her things down.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." I say, setting our luggage in the sitting room.

"Are you sure this beach is private?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, looking at her confused.

"Because…" She smiles and slips her dress off and then reaches behind her, unsnapping her bra. She then shimmies her panties off and smirks at me while I stand there staring at her beautiful body, "I want to go for a swim." She says and heads out the door, running towards the water.

Holy shit! I run to the door and see her approach the water and then look back over her shoulder towards the doorway. She motions for me to come to her and I immediately start stripping my clothes off. I then run into the bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels and then snatch the bottle of wine and two glasses off of the counter. I throw the towels over my shoulder and begin strutting along the sand to my wife. I am already as hard as a fucking rock and without anything covering me I am just bouncing proudly in the summer sun. I see Esme watching me which makes me swagger even more because I know she likes that. She leans her head back in the water and runs her fingers through her hair before standing. The water comes to her waist and my free hand moves to my cock as I give him a few long, firm strokes.

She is absolutely stunning with water dripping over her body, want and desire reflected in her eyes. I drop the towels and set the wine and glasses on top of them before stepping into the water. The water is nice and warm and as I come up to her she smirks before suddenly dropping to her knees and pulling my cock into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around me and then takes me all the way to the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck me!" I groan.

She moans around me and continues to take me all the way inside her mouth as her hands move to my ass, squeezing and kneading each cheek. I grab her face in my hands and look down at her just as she looks up at me, she nods and I throw my head back as I start pounding my cock into her mouth. She gags slightly and I stop only to have my ass slapped, hard! Well alright then. I continue my relentless assault on her mouth and feel my release closing in on me until it consumes me, all of me and when I have nothing left I pull out of her mouth feeling my knees buckle underneath me.

"Oh FUCK!" I say as I drop to my knees, panting.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me hard and long as her body moves against mine. Oh man! If our honeymoon continues on this pace we will never leave this Island. I need to rename this place Isle Esme because she owns this shit! There is no way in hell I will ever see Rio without seeing her the way she is right now.

"Oh God! Esme, I love you so much." I say out of breath.

"I love you too." She says before attacking my mouth again.

**Twenty Years Ago**

We are renting the same house that we did on our honeymoon on our island, Isle Esme, as I affectionately named it after being there for only an hour. Hell, I have never had as much sex in my entire life as I did then. That was even more than when she was pregnant with the children, although, her sexual cravings for that three month time period almost killed me. But on our honeymoon it was as if we couldn't get enough of each other. We were never satiated it seemed. So about five years ago we decided that we would come back to Isle Esme every ten years to celebrate and renew our love for each other.

Esme's parents are watching the kids at the house. It's only been recently that her father has not been so adamantly against me. I can't say that I blame him for hating me in the beginning. When Viktor told him at the reception what we all do I could have killed him. Hell, Dimitri nearly did kill him. But after learning all of that, her father wouldn't talk to me and on those rare occasions when he did it was to tell me how I wasn't good enough for his daughter and had he known what kind of man I was he never would have given me his blessing. I guess after ten years he is starting to realize that I love Esme more than anything, that she and our children are my life and I will do everything in my power to protect them.

"Carlisle, it looks exactly like it did ten years ago." She says giggling as we enter the house.

"And you look just as beautiful now as you did then." I say kissing her softly.

I have wanted her since we left Seattle. Just thinking about the last time we were here has had me all hot and bothered. She takes a deep breath and walks to the bed, laying back on it with a huge smile on her face as her hand moves to the skin showing on her stomach. I smile and stalk over to her. I grab her legs and pull down her pants and panties in one swoop and then pull her shirt over her head. She is smiling up at me as I release her breasts from her bra and start kneading them, tweaking her nipples roughly.

"Mmmm, Daddy." She hums as her eyes close and her lips part.

God! She looks so fucking sexy right now. She opens her eyes and they tell me she is ready for me. I undo my pants and my cock immediately bounces against my stomach. She brings her bottom lip into her mouth and I run my thumb along my bottom lip, gazing down at her with carnal need. I don't bother unbuttoning my shirt but rip down the front instead, sending buttons flying everywhere. She smiles and licks her lips as I lean down close to her face.

"I'm going to fuck you now." I say huskily.

"Yes!" She mutters as her eyes roll back.

I flip her over and pull her to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and opening her up for me. I run my hand over my cock before entering her quickly. The bed muffles her moans as I pull her up with a low and feral growl. I start pumping into her hard and fast, the only sounds are the breathless noises of our fucking and the slapping of our skin against each other.

"Fuck Es… do you like this?" I say as I yank her head back by her hair. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes, Oh God YES… Faster please FASTER!" She pants.

"You got it, baby." I say pumping into her fiercely.

I continue yanking on her hair as my cock moves in and out of her at an ever quickening pace until I am at the point of no return. I grab her ass with my free hand, squeezing it and then move my thumb to her back entrance. I circle her hole and push the tip of my thumb inside of her as she screams out in pleasure.

"I want in here sometime this week." I growl close to her ear as I push my thumb a little further inside of her.

"Do it now." She begs, through ragged breaths.

I groan as I release her hair and pull out of her. I stick three of my fingers into her wet and dripping pussy, coating them before I push my cock back inside of her. Her head drops to the bed as I move my fingers back to her ass and slip my fingers inside of her, one at a time, preparing her for my cock. I am in fucking overload right now as I continue to pump my cock inside her pussy and my fingers inside her ass.

"Oh God, Carlisle, now, please!" She mumbles into the comforter.

I pull my fingers out and push my cock into her ass, slowly at first, letting her adjust to me and then start pounding into her with urgency. I reach for her hair again and pull her head back as she moans and pants loudly. I am so close; I can feel it at the precipice.

"I love fucking you like this, mmmm, you like this too, don't you, Es?" I growl near her ear.

She gurgles some sort of response that I will take as a yes and after three more thrusts I explode inside of her but before I am completely done I pull out and shove my cock back into her pussy, pumping as she moans and cries until finally she screams out as her orgasm throws her over the edge as well. After our bodies are completely spent and dripping with sweat I drop down on her and then roll on my side, pulling her next to me, where I am sure we will both be staying for quite a while.

**Ten Years Ago**

"Why is it that the minute we arrive here I get horny as hell?" I ask as I set our bags down and pull her into my arms.

"Because we have had lots of VERY sexy times here." She says kissing me softly.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I walk us to the bed. I drop her on the bed and she laughs as I crawl next to her. She lets out a soft sigh as she brings her mouth to mine and begins kissing me. I am so happy to be here. I have had such a good life with her. Edward just turned eighteen and will be going to UW, Alice has one more year of school before she will be off to Paris for a few years to work with a high end fashion retailer, and then it will be just Esme and I to do as we please. From what I can tell neither of my children has ever been in love but I know that it will happen and when it does all I can hope for is that they find people who will love them as much as I love their mother.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asks curiously.

"Just how lucky I am."

"You are lucky aren't you?" She says playfully.

I grin, "So am I going to 'get' lucky, Mrs. Cullen?" I say with a wag of my brows.

She pushes me back on the bed and straddles my thighs, bringing her hands to my belt buckle.

"I believe you just might." She says as she adeptly releases me.

She then pulls down my pants as I pull my shirt off. She stands and slips her sundress off, revealing that she is not wearing any panties under that dress. Oh hell! If I had known that I would have fucked her on the plane versus sleeping. She unsnaps her bra and tosses it aside.

"Why Mrs. Cullen, you aren't wearing any underwear?"

She smiles sexily at me, "I'm not, am I."

"What a naughty girl you are." I say smiling as I move my hands behind my head and watch her crawl on top of me.

She smirks and brings herself down on me but doesn't move yet. Her eyes close as she runs her hands over her body, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples. She is simply exquisite and I can feel myself hardening within her as her fingers descend to gently play with her clit. Now she starts moving slowly up and down. I want her to go faster but then again I don't because just seeing her move on me is so fucking erotic that I might just come from watching her.

"I love you." I say as I move my hands along her stomach and then to her ass.

She opens her eyes and they are filled with such love and compassion that I lose my breath. My hand immediately goes to her face, cupping her cheek as she kisses my palm softly. I sit up and pull her into my arms, kissing her passionately before laying her down. I continue to kiss her as I move in and out of her, making love to her.

"I love you, Carlisle. I don't regret a single day that I have spent with you." She says, holding my face to her, our foreheads touching.

"You're my life, Es." I say kissing her again. "I will love you always."

"Forever." She whispers, between our kisses.

We continue to make love and I can't help but think how unlikely we were together. This beautiful and intelligent woman with the biggest heart and soul in the world and the ability to love unconditionally would see something in me, something more than I ever thought I was capable of. It truly amazes me that an asshole like me could be loved by someone as perfect as she is. I really am the luckiest man in the world.

**Present Time**

"Mr. Cullen, your meeting is about to start." I hear Jessica say over my intercom, startling me awake. I realize that I was completely lost on Isle Esme and forgot that I have an actual business to take care of.

"Thank you, Jessica. I'll be in the conference room shortly." I say curtly.

I glance at my desk and pick up the picture of Esme and me from our wedding and smile. _My life!_ I then glance at the picture that Edward just gave me of him and Isabella with Robbie and Brett. They look so happy. _You found your forever, didn't you, son?_ I then pick up the picture of Jasper and Alice, tracing along her face. She has always been a ball of energy and love. I once heard Isabella call her sunshine and that's just what she is. _When will you be giving me grandbabies, little girl?_ I smile and set the picture down and pick up the one of Dimitri and me in front of the bar. Even when he wasn't in my life he was always a part of my life and I am thankful that we can have some piece of that again. We can't do much together anymore but knowing that he is there is enough for me. _Take care of yourself, brother._ I set the picture down and stand up, glancing at the clock. A sly smile creeps across my face.

"One more hour to go before Es and I will be on our way to Isle Esme. I wonder what lies in wait for us this time around." I say to no one but myself as I exit my office and head towards the conference room.

* * *

**A/N… okay ladies, this is it… the final outtake, after this I will mark this story complete. Sher, I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness of this chapter. I did my best to appease all those Daddy C h00rs out there that wanted some lovey dovey Carlisle but also wanted some bang the fuck out of me Daddy C as well **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has come along on this journey with me. Special shout out to the officers of the Daddy C h00r Club … Corinne, Chris and Carrie… thanks for all your input on Daddy C, for pre-reading for me and for giving me lots of ideas. You girls rock!**

**So, one last review, how about it ladies?**


End file.
